Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams
by Emerald Flame
Summary: CHAPTER 19 WHOOO! 7th year, and Hogwarts has a new class. !Dance! What happens when a brainy Gryffindor and a sexy Slytherin are paired up? Will the claws come out or will sparks fly? And to make things even more difficult Draco is having strange dreams..
1. Bad Dream

Quick Note: This name I'm under is not mine it's just my friends name. Just wanted to make that clear. 

  
  


THIS IS LIZ!! THIS STORY IS BY MY FRIEND GENNIE, AND SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THE TROUBLE OF MAKING ANOTHER FANFIC ACCOUNT!!! ANY REVIEWS I WILL SEND TO HER!!! DON'T FLAME HER ON RISK OF YOUR LIFE! (She's REALLY with a wand!!! lol)

  
  


Title: Dance Fever and a little Bad Dreams (yes i know stupid title. Can't think of a good one. o's of the well.)   
  
Summery: it's the beginging of 7th year and there's a new class in school. Dance Class! What will happen when the brainy (soon to be) gorgeous griffendor and the sexy Sytherin are paired up for the entire year of dance class together? Will the claws come out or will sparks fly? And a question I don't even know the answer to..whats with his scary nightmares? D/Hrm @~^~ (1st fanfic ever, seriously.)   
  
Disclaimer: None of the harry potter people are mine. None of the harry potter ideas are mine. I sooo wish Draco were though. such a hotty-mick-hot-hot!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams Hurt   
  
  
  
"Dance class!" Hermione squealed with excitement as Harry and Ron let out a moan of disgust,"How splendid!" Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his train seat and looked out the window.   
  
  
"Oh, get a grip Hermione!" Ron yelled from his seat next to Harry," You've been talking about that stupid thing for the entire train ride! We've had enough!" Hermione shrugged, "I just think it's a good idea, that's all." Ron bussied himself with opening a chocolate frog while muttering, "Ya, well you made your point very clear, now haven't you?"   
  
  
Hermoine crossed her arms and scowled at Ron and Harry, "Fine! I'll stop then."   
"It's about time." Harry added. But it only took a few more seconds of silence before,   
"But you have to admit it is going to be fun..."   
"Hermoine!!" Harry and Ron both roared. She quickly closed her mouth tightly and waved her hands in the air,   
"Ok. I surrender!"   
  
  
Just then the door opened and two girls walked in. One girl Hermione had never seen before with dark hair tied up in the in the back of her head and the other Cho Chang. Harry sat up with haste and quickly wiped off any chocolate that might be left from the chocolate frogs he had eaten with Ron.   
  
  
"Hello!" Cho said still standing in the middle of the compartment door with her friend looking over her shoulder, "I thought I heard you guys in here." Ron waved nonchalantly before pushing the last of his chocolate frog into his mouth making the most awful smacking sounds,   
  
  
"Ron, honestly don't you know how to feed yourself without making others spew!" the only effact this had on Ron was to open his full mouth and stick out a tongue rolling with half eaten frog. Hermione crindged in disgust, "Gross." Though to both Ron's and Hermione's surprise the dark haired girl let out a amused giggle which was quickly hushed when she met Ron's eyes.   
  
  
For a moment Hermione was looking from Ron to the dark haired girl, to Cho who only had eyes for Harry and Harry beaming at Cho. It was then clear to her that she was the third wheel- or rather the fifth and had no place with the love birds. Sighing deeply with anguish Hermione slid out of her seat and muttered, "See you guys when we get there."   
  
  
But when she waited for a response and looked back she saw Cho Chang and the dark haired girl had already taken to flirting with the love struck Harry and chocolate mouth Ron.   
  
Half pretending not to care Hermione closed the compartment door behind her without another word.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Herm's POV*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It had always been that way. Ron and Harry had always been closer for obvious reasons. They could tell eachother anything because they were both boys. I'm just their friggin' dictionary. Well not any more!   
  
  
This year I will be....errr...I will be....be...independent! Ya I won't need Harry and Ron! I'll do some new stuff! Stuff I have never done! Like that dance class and...and...straighten out my hair a little...and hey maybe even get a boyfriend! Ya! And...maybe I'll try out for the Quidditch team- Whoa! Wait! One step at a time Herm-girl. One step at a time.   
  
  
As I moved down the train, finding each compartment completely full until I came to the last compartment. I gently slid the door open. Apart from a single person, seemingly sleeping in the corner, no one else was there. I crept in and sat opposite the sleeping figure. And it was only when I had made myself comfortable I really noticed who the figure was.   
  
  
Malfoy! Juuust perfect! the only compartment that has a free seat is the one Malfoy has to take a little nap in. Just peachy.   
  
  
I slid out of my seat silently trying my best not to wake Draco. For if he did wake up, there would be no avoiding being told off in a mouthful of colorful language and raging emotion.   
  
  
But when I stood up I was able to get a better look at his face. Tossing, turning, and sweating had tousled his damp hair, his normally pale fair skin was flushed and rosy, and despite the beads of swet clinging to his forhead his body seemed to be trembling from the cold.   
  
And for a moment I pitied the Slytherin enemy. I looked to the compartment door and then back to the face of Draco Malfoy...stay or go?   
  
  
Wait why should I pity him?! He just having a nightmare. Probably one where every hair on his head isn't in place...but he does look sort of innocent when he's sleeping...kind of-almost human. Ha! right! Malfoy doesn't know what feelings are because he doesn't have them. Enough of this. I'm just going to go find another compartment and sqeeze in with them.   
  
  
But I only took one step before the sleeping Malfoy cried out, "Stop! Wait!" I stopped in my tracks. Was he talking to me or was he just talking in his sleep? I took a small smidgen of a step forward. No. His eyes were deffinatly closed. Then this dream must be pretty bad.   
  
  
He was now trembling fiercely, hands clutching at his cloak, his breathing became ragged as though he had just sprinted 5 miles, and face twisted into what seemed like an extreme amount of pain. What the hell should I do? Should I wake him? Or would that just make everything worse? It's just a nightmare, maybe it wouldn't be totally mean to leave his to sleep.   
  
  
Slowly I backed toward the door but then he yelled even louder in his sleep. This time mixed with pain and panic, "No! PLEASE!" What the hell is going on?? He's supposed to be asleep! Stupidly I asked back, "What am I supposed to do?!"   
  
  
Draco gasped and clutched his stomach as though he were about to hurl but then said in the tiniest meek voice, "...wake me up..." Then his face went from the rosy color to a almost pure white. Quickly I did as I was told hardly thinking that this was the boy-er now young man who had always called her Mudblood and dirtyblood for the longest time.   
  
  
Now it was just about waking him up. I took both of his shoulders and shook him, "Malfoy. Malfoy! Come on wake up!!" Then just when I was about to give up his eyes flew open. Silver blue eyes bore into hers that momentarily took her breath away.   
  
  
I hadn't noticed just till now, how close his face was to mine. I could feel the heat running up my neck as I backed away hastily from his body. And it seemed for the longest time he just stared with weary eyes at me.   
  
  
It must have been five minutes of staring at each other in the eyes. It was only until we could both feel the train coming to a stop. And it was Malfoy that moved first.   
  
  
But the way he moved now almost made me wonder if that dream was just a dream. He wasn't moving with his normal conceded grace. Instead he was still clutching his stomach and using the war to support his weight.   
  
  
He slid back the door and the sounds from the other students pushing past one another to get off the train came into hearing. His tired eyes looked back at me and he snarled as best he could with whatever pain he was in,   
  
  
"Don't you dare think about blabbin' this to anyone, Granger." I was still in too much shock to glare at him so I just stared blankly. But just as he was getting ready to straighten up and hide his pain from the rest of the students I said the first thing that came to my mind, "What the hell happened?"   
  
  
His head snapped in my direction and he shrugged, "Bad dream." and with that he straightened his shoulders, tipped his chin up, and gave her the "Malfoy sneer" and walked out of sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
MMk sooo how was that? Please remember this is my 1st fanfic ever and that i may not be able to take too many flames. So play nice .I'll try my best to make the chappies longer if that's what you want. Thanks for reading. please review and sorry in advance for any bad spelling or that grammatical crap. Mchwa! (kiss) @~~^~~ (rose) 


	2. Warm Welcome Back

Title: Dance Fever and a little Bad Dreams   
Muse''s note--Here''s the next chappy! I hope you all like it!   
  
A/N: Hola people! Thanks, to those of you that reviewed. To the rest of you...review please!!!   
  
Special thanks to:   
*Liz, thank so much. your support means a lot to me.   
* * Born2die, I'm glad you like the plot! trust me I'm just getting started.   
* * innocentrose, thanks and if u read on I will write on as well.   
* *crazy4danielr101, i'm glad you enjoyed the 1st chapt. and I hope you like the 2nd one just as much (or even better).   
* *mIsSyBiRd12, keep reading, enjoy more. ():^) *   
  
  
  
Summery: it's the beginning of 7th year and there's a new class in school. Dance Class! What will happen when the brainy (soon to be) gorgeous Griffindor and the sexy Slytherin are paired up for the entire year of dance class together? Will the claws come out or will sparks fly? And a question I don't even know the answer to..what''s with his scary nightmares? Draco/Hermione @~^~ (1st fanfic ever, seriously.)   
  
Disclaimer: None of the harry potter people are mine. None of the harry potter ideas are mine. I sooo wish Draco were though. such a hotty-mick-hot-hot!   
  
Quick Note: In my story. Padama and Parvati are both in Gryffindor house. B/c if I'm not mistaken one of them is in Ravenclaw. Oh well. Enough talk. On with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Warm Welcome Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Herm!" I fell out the train door after hearing my name being called from out,"Whoa! You ok?"   
There many ways to make an entrance to Hogwarts. You could pull the whole driving a flying car into the Whomping Willow or you could go the Hermione way by falling off a train in front of the whole school.   
  
  
I could definitely feel the color and heat start to rise to my face as I rose to my feet, trying my best not to look anyone in the eye,   
"I'm fine, Ron, thanks. Just lost my footing." I muttered,"Where's Harry?" Ron grinned as they both started walking to the carriages,   
"He finally asked Cho out and my guess is that they're probably swapp''n-spit in their own carriage."   
  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. A gesture that Ron would call my trade mark. Tutting at him and Harry all the time and shaking my head. But still you can't say they don't deserve it sometimes,   
  
  
"Charming, Ron, real charming." Ron chuckled turning a rosy pink as they both climbed into a carriage.   
  
  
But then all at once Ron's face turned into a look of loathing and disgust. Because sitting right across from them was Draco and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. The tension between Draco and Ron was thick enough to slice through with a knife, I guess you could say.   
  
  
To me Draco looked completely different now to when we were sharing the compartment. Now, I could feel the iciness of his heart radiating off his stone cold body.   
  
  
Then, it had been like he was the victim off a nightmare and that he had fears just like me, Ron, or Harry.   
  
  
And for a second Draco broke away from his glare to Ron, to look straight in my eyes. In them I saw pain. Pure pain. But like I said it was for just a second. For all I know it could have just been my mind.   
  
  
Because the next second the little prick ( not really so little since his body had been well toned thanks to Quidditch) had to open his big mouth, " Lookin' foul as usual, Weasly. I see you still got that dirt on your nose from first year." Ron scowled. Crabb and Goyle chuckled dumbly.   
  
  
I simply don't get it why men let these sort of things get to them. Draco didn't stop there, "So how's the family, Weasel? Oh ya! That's right I forgot! Your dad got fired, didn't he? Do you still have that wack job house? I wouldn't be surprised if you had to sell it for a Galleon. Not that it's much of a house."   
  
  
Ron looked livid. I looked down to Ron's side and saw that his clenched fists were now a pure white. Oh no...   
  
  
But no Malfoy wouldn't stop there either, "Say is your mother still the size of a cow, Weasel?" Ron leaped at Malfoy with the ultimate rage yelling," I'm gonna take this from you this year Ferretboy!!"   
  
  
And in less then a second Ron was on top of Malfoy throwing his fists down into Malfoy's stomach and face. Crabb and Goyle fiercely tried to pull Ron off of their leader. But Ron easily through them off and started punching him again. It was my turn to do something.   
  
  
I wanted to get Ron off of Malfoy. It I had a sick feeling it wasn't just because I didn't Ron to get in trouble. Taking a deep breath I grabbed Ron and started pulling on his robes. That did no good whatsoever.   
  
  
But just then Malfoy was getting into the game and threw a powerful blow to Ron's jaw. This single punch threw Ron back into his seat. Whoa! He's pretty strong - Not that, that matters at all...   
  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy who was massaging his knuckles. Ron lept again. And again Malfoy was on the ground getting the living day lights punched out of him. That's it!!!   
  
  
"Immobulus!!!" I cried pointing my wand at the brawl. That's when everything seemed to go into slow motion except for me. With that I shoved my wand in my robe pocket and pulled Ron off of Malfoy with a lot more difficulty then I would have expected. The whole time Ron's and Malfoy's eyes following me. As for Crabb and Goyle, they just stared stupidly into space.   
  
When it came time to move Malfoy as far away from Ron I was a little hesitant of even touching him. But thought better and dragged him back so that he was propped up by the seat behind him. I looked down at Malfoy's bruised face. There was a little blood trickling from his lip and a few blooming brusies. And the same pitying feeling from the train came back to me   
  
  
After I set the two appart I gave my wand a flick of the wrist and the spell dropped, "What the hell did you do that for?!" shouted Ron the second the spell was gone.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently," I...I just didn't want you to get in trouble, Ron." I looked down as Ron narrowed his eyes at me. Slowly I raised my eyes to meet Malfoy's. I guess he might have been puzzled as to why I would stop Ron beating him up.   
  
  
But that look, again, was quickly covered as the carredge came to a stop and Malfoy struggled to get to his feet. Crabb and Goyle tried to help him but he pushed them away,   
  
"Get off you oafs!" He walked right over to me. A couple of inches was all that was between his face and mine. I could practically feel his warm breath on my cheeks. An right then it seemed like no one existed except Draco and me. Like Ron, Crabb, or Goyle were not there.   
  
  
Draco's silver blue eyes scanned my face and finally trailed up to my eyes. I couldn't breath. I couldn't do anything but look back into his eyes. What is wrong with me? Stop looking at him! It's as simple as that! Just look away! Look away. Any second now Hermione...like now! The ends of Malfoy's lips curled up into a half grin. It's a spell. It has to be.   
  
  
His annoyingly hansome grin turned into his annoying trademark sneer as he pushed pass me and stummbled out of the carriedge.   
  
  
I slid out of the carriedge extremely annoyed with everyone and everything even myself-especially myself. How could I be so weak as to practically give into a stupid thing like Draco's eyes. Pull it together Hermione.   
  
  
"Prick." I muttered under my breath, directing the name to Draco's back. Ron heard and remarked jumping out of the carriedge beside me, "You should have let me beat the bastard."   
  
  
"I should have...so why didn't I?" But Ron wasn't listening. Typical. Instead he was peering over the crowd to that friend of Cho's from the train.   
  
  
"Listen, Herm girl, I'll see you in the Great Hall. Got some bussiness to tend to." I nodded only half listening to him,   
  
  
"Sure, whatever." As I started to the Great Hall I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's weird dream in train and those seconds where he was so close to my face. But then out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimps of a oldish women with bright red robes and greying red hair.   
  
Must be a new teacher. She was staring at me funny. Like she knew something about me. Had she seen me cursing at Malfoy? Oh great. A perfect way to start off the year with a new teacher. But she simply smiled and walked on guidin gthe students up to the Great Hall.   
  
  
Then Padma and Parvati came from behind squealing like mad, making me practically forget all about the woman   
  
  
"Hey Hermsie!!" Parvati and Padma said in unison. Hermsie? What the hell? Whatever.   
  
  
"Hey, you guys. What's up?" They both began to giggle like mad,   
  
  
"Nothing much.....ONLY THAT HOTTEST GUY IS OPEN NOW!!!!!" screamed Padma making the standers by turn their heads to face us. Padma didn't seem to notice or care,   
  
  
"Or one of the hottest guys." added Parvati, " I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Potter..." Padma elbowed Parvati in the side and snapped, "You know he's only got eyes for Cho!"   
  
  
Parvati blushed and mummbled, "Dare to dream, right?" I rolled my eyes at the sisters. Padma drummed her fingers on her lower lip, "Now where was I...?"   
  
  
I helped out, " Something about hottest guy now open?"   
  
  
"Right!!" squealed Padama, "Well anyway, he just broke up with Pansy Parkinson! And he's-"   
  
  
"Wait! Who are we talking about?" I asked utterly perplexed. They can't be talking about-   
  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!" squealed Parvarti   
  
  
"Duh!" added Padma. I obviously couldn't hide my disgust as we walked into the Great Hall and took our seats across from Ron, Cho's friend, Cho, Harry, and Dean. Padma and Partvarti sat on either side of me. Parvarti nudged me and said, "Come on, Hermsie. You have to admitt he is very cute."   
  
  
"Do I, now? I don't think so." I sanpped without meaning to be harsh. Padma shrugged, "Whatever you say, Hermsie."   
  
  
Before the anouncments took place, Parvarti and Padma looked dreamily over at Malfoy at the Slyitherin table. And to my annoyence, so were most of the girls in the school. Gross.   
  
  
Dumbledore stood up at the high table with his half moon glasses at the tip of his nose, "Welcome back to Hogwarts and for those of you that are new here...simply, welcome. I hope you all had a nice trip over here,"   
  
Not really...   
  
  
"As most of you have heard, there will be a new class this year. Dance." he took this moment to chuckle to himself," I would like to introduce you to the Dance teacher, Miss Shnopsie."   
  
  
The students giggled and clapped politely as the old women, that I had seen after I got out of the carriages, stood up wearing bright red robe with yellow stripes, with greying red hair,   
  
  
"I am honored to be working here at Hogwarts as your dance teacher. I can assure you all that you will all enjoy my class. For those of you that dance with grace, I will help you grow better. For those who's feet have a mind of their own, I shall teach you to tame them. And for those of you who have two left feet.....good luck." She winked at the students as some let out a giggles,   
  
  
"I have arranged the partnering myself and have you know that you all will be partnered according to your age and sex only. The different houses will make no difference to me. A Ravenclaw may be paired up with a Gryffindor,"   
  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other adoringly, "A Gryffindor with a Slytherin,." Padma and Parvarti and a bunch of the other students sighed deeply while looking over at Malfoy (who didn't seem to see any of them).   
  
  
Miss Shnopsie went on beaming at the students, " I have a feeling that this year will be very interesting based on the characters I have seen tonight..."   
  
  
Just then Miss Shnopsie's eyes landed right on me. Whoa! Freaky! Miss Shnopsie turned back to Dumbledore and sat down with a warm smile.   
  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now...eat." In front of all the students appeared golden plates and rows of foods of all sorts.   
  
  
"What are we talking about, then?" Ron asked while stuffing a roll into his mouth. Padma and Partarti weren't listening so I just said in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice,   
  
  
"They're just going crazy over, Ferretboy." Ron looked disgusted. Suddenly Padma said dreamily,   
  
  
"I hope I'm paired up with Draco." Parvarti glared, "Why would he be paired up with you Padma?" Padma glared right back. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
  
Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice before saying, "I know who I want to be paried up with..." he looked longingly at Cho as she stared back with the same feelings, "Aw... Harry." Cho closed in the little space between them. And they started to make out. Who would have guessed   
  
Ron scooted away from the love birds and closer to Dean. Ron accidently bumped into him while he was downing his pumpkin juice. Dean wiped his mouth and looked at Ron and said sarcastically,"Ron. Geeze, I know I'm devilishly hansom but you shouldn't express your feelings in public like this." It was an immature comment but I couldn't help laughing just a bit.   
  
  
Dean took a bite of the steak that was in front of him before saying, "Wouldn't it be funny if Hermione got put together with Malfoy, for Dance class?"   
  
  
"No!" I barked   
  
  
"Shut up, Dean." Snapped Padma   
  
  
Parvarti rolled her eyes "Like that'll happen."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ta-da!!! There's the second chapter! I hope you really enjoyed it. And again, sorry for any grammatical crap or incorrect spelling. R&R!!!!!! please? ():^) I really need support on my stories. For I am very insecure about people reading my writing. so no flames. They really hurt and me no like/y them. Thanks for reading. I love you all! * Mchwa!* @~^~~ (crapped up rose. sorry)   
  
~Snoopy-luva (friend of liz)   



	3. Rude Awakening and the Many Sides of Mal...

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Although I wouldn't mind stealing Draco away. No? Fine.   


Muse responsible: Liz aka Emerald Flame  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Rude Awakening and the Many Sides of Malfoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Hermione." A faint voice came to my ears, "Time to wake up....Hermione! Come on!"   
  
  
"I think she's dead." said another voice. I felt someone poking at my back.   
  
  
The first voice spoke again,"She's not dead, you twit."   
  
  
"I say we leave her," that sort of sounds like Parvati, "If we don't get down to breakfast early we'll miss Draco! He always eats early!"   
  
  
Yup. That was Parvati. I rolled over in my tangled sheets in attempt to block out the voices,   
  
  
" Come on Hermsie!" cried Padma who was trying to pull the sheets away with all her strength (not a lot of it, mind you). Still, I clutched the sheets like there was no tomorrow. And it wasn't until I heard Padma order, "Parvati, go and get that jug of water, there!" that I let go of the sheets shrieking,   
  
  
"NO!" Padma went flying back, sheets still in hand. I jumped off the bed, opposite to where Parvati stood with the water and Padma with the sheets, "I'm up! I'm up! Just don't come near me with that water."   
  
  
Parvati supressed a giggle at Padma on the ground. Padma stuggled to her feet, "Just get dressed Hermione so we can go down to the Great Hall!"   
  
  
"To see Draco?!" I said in mock excitement, clapping my hands, with a ditsy dance. Padma's cheeks flushed, "Shut up! Just get changed! I'm hungry!"   
  
  
"For Malfoy?" I teased. Parvati threw my clothes in my face and started pushing me into the bathroom yelling, "Just get changed!"   
I giggled closing the door behind me blocking a flying pillow that was aimed to my head.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"You guys, I don't know why you pushed me out of bed so early. I mean it's practically still dark outside. I bet no one is going to be in the Great Hall at this hour." I complained as we walked down the steps to the main hall.   
  
  
The air was crisp and cold as we shuffled down the steps. Even the paintings were sleeping. A few paintings even opened their groggy eyes and muttered most colorful language torwards us. One of the suits of armor even tried to take Parvati's head off when she shrieked because she discovered she had a broken nail.   
  
  
I went on complaining and scolding them for waking me up at such an early hour and even threatend to never help them with their homework again.   
  
  
But still, Parvati and Padma paid no attention to me. Instead they were too busy touching up their hair and smoothing every crease in their robes.   
  
  
After many cursing paintings and near death experiences with suits of armor, we finally reached the Great Hall. Both Parvati and Padma checked eachothers lip gloss while I let out a massive yawn, before entering.   
  
  
And to my amazment and not to mention disgust, tons of girls were already seated and peeking over their shoulders at the blonde boy sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table, then turning around and giggling to their friends.   
  
  
The Slytherin girls were all clustered around him while he took a bite out of his toast.   
  
  
"This is disgusting. I'm going back to bed." I turned around only to have Padma pull my hand into the great hall. Tired and extremly pissed off, I suddenly became Padma's rag doll.   
  
  
As Padma was dragging me to a seat where Draco would easily see them, I caught a glimps of him while he was looking down at his plate. He seemed...weary almost.   
  
  
His face looked sickly pale and as I narrowed my eyes to get a better look I noticed he had dark circles under his grey eyes. He must have been having those dreams again. Or maybe he was simply staying awake not to have them.   
  
  
A smidgen of pity twisted in the bottom of my stomache. But it was quickly banished when he caught me staring. I could feel the heat of embarrassment rise up my neck and into my cheeks. He was obviously pleased with this effect.   
  
  
For his trademark smirk came into place and his once grey tired eyes turned silver blue and flashed menasingly.   
  
  
And what did I do back? Something more childish then I had ever really done. Maybe it was because I was so tired. Or maybe cause there was nothing better to do.   
  
  
But I glared and stuck out my tongue.   
  
  
Now, I ment this to be insulting to him but he took it as a joke. And his eyes suddenly became softer and warmer as he chuckled. The girls all around the great hall turned to see what had made the Prince of Slytherins brake.   
  
  
When seeing that it was me they all looked horrorfied. After the shock wore off they turned back to batting their eyes at him. And as I looked closer, it seemed to me that he didn't seem to care or look at any of his girl fans.   
  
  
Strange....   
  
  
"Hey Hermione!" I turned my head to the person who had called. Ron was walking torwards me with two papers in hand. For some reason I glanced at Malfoy who's eyes went from warm to ice cold. Once Ron was sitting across the table from me he slid one of the papers to me,   
  
  
"What's this?" I asked picking up the paper.   
  
  
"Schedules." Ron said while making a mountain of food on his plate. I scanned my shcedule as Ron spoke with a mouthful of eggs, "I've already compared and we have Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and last but not least Dance together. Say when is dance again?"   
  
  
I refurred to the schedule and answered, "Last class."   
  
  
"Oh no! He's leaving!" whined Padma. Parvati snorted into her pumpkin jucie   
  
  
"Who's leaving?" Ron shifted around to see who was leaving.   
  
  
"Draco!" Parvati cried. Ron wrinkled his nose and turned back to his food,   
  
  
"Honestly, what do you see in that prick?" Ron shook his head and stuffed another fork full of eggs into his mouth.   
  
  
"Don't ask me," I said "Listen, I'm gonna go get ready for first class." I grabbed my schedule and was already up and walking before,   
  
  
"But first class doesn't start for a few hours." Ron commented looking up at the magicked ceiling of the Great hall. Which was still a dark shade of blue.   
  
  
I called over my shoulder, "I have some last minute changes before class that... might take awhile." Ron looked confused but I had no time to babble and explain. The thing was, I really did have some work to do.   
  
  
And I think I'll start with the hair...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Boom baby! I know this chappie might have been a little slow. But trust me the next chapter with the changes in Herm's appearance and.... **drum roll please**.... the first dance class!!! Mwhahahaha!! This will be fun. Next chapter will also probably be longer too. hope you enjoyed this chapter and Review please. Remember, be nice. I'm real insecure about my writing. Love you all! Mchwa!   
@~~^~~ ( my messed up rose for u)   
  
~Snoopy-luva   



	4. ByeBye Bushiness and Potter's Punch

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts. And I do not own Draco. Sad but true. **goes off and cries**   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Bye-bye bushiness and Potter's Punch   
  
  
  
I stood in the mirror, wand in hand. Looking back at me was a bushy brown haired girl who was taking one small step for this years goals. Doing something new and giving people the real Hermione Granger.   
  
  
It really made me mad when people thought books and cleverness was all there was to me. I'll show them that I'm not the predictable little Granger girl anymore. That I can be spontaneous and daring if I want to……. I think- no! I can! And I will!   
  
  
Taking a deep breath of cool mourning air, I gripped the wand tightly, and raised it to my hair,   
  
  
"One," perhaps I will get some cute guy for my dance partner," two," and if I'm lucky I might be able to get that boyfriend for this year," three!"   
  
  
Bye-bye bushiness...   
  
~~~~Draco's POV~~~   
  
I dragged my fingers across the icy stonewalls walking lazily toward the Slytherin Common room. I had never felt more tired in my entire life, than I have been for these past months. Too many sleepless nights had gone by. My blood was probably swimming with caffeine from late night coffee drinks.   
  
I had been walking for a good solid hour. The Snape's classroom wasn't all that far from the Great Hall but something made me take as much time as I possibly could before going back to the dark dungeon of a classroom. I had been needing to ask Professor Snape about my dreams   
  
  
If I went back now, I know that I would just leap into bed and then go to sleep. I wouldn't-couldn't let that happen.   
  
  
But there was no escaping sleep. It was inevitable. But I will do all in my power to avoid it right now. I'll do anything to stay awake. I'll do anything to avoid what I had to endure in sleep.   
  
  
I was lucky Granger was there to wake me up on the train.... but then again I would have rather had it been someone else-anyone else! Stupid Granger twit...   
  
  
Although, I couldn't help but chuckle at her pathetic attempts to insult me by sticking her tongue out. At that moment, to my shock, I felt like all worries had been lifted off my shoulders and only the thought of Granger's smiling face was fluttering in my mind.   
  
NO! Bloody Christ, Malfoy! Get a grip! It's just the lack of sleep...but she does have those sort of cute eyes pretty brown eyes...   
  
  
"Draco!" the call came from behind snapped me to my senses. As I turned my head to meet the eyes of the caller I instinctively put a smirk on my face, held my head high, and shoulders back.   
  
  
Crabb and Goyle were waddling as fast as their chubby legs would take them. Crabb was clutching three pieces of parchment in his pudgy hand while Goyle carried a cup of something and cried with glee,   
  
  
"We's got all out classes together Draco! Every single one!" I couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach. Sure Crabb and Goyle were born with two helpings of muscle. But with that came a half a helping of brains. And not having a intelligent conversation with anyone got boring.   
  
  
As they both came closer I got a whiff of the most precious smell to my nose these days. Coffee. It was Goyle carrying the coffee. I could still see the steam rising like ghosts from the hot liquid.   
  
  
"Do you mind?" I asked gesturing toward the coffee in Goyle's hand. Goyle stared blankly at me.   
" The coffee!" Goyle jumped and nodded with a smile,   
  
  
"Here's you goes Draco." Rolling my eyes I downed the steaming coffee in one large gulp. The heat stung my throat giving it a prickling after feeling. I closed my eyes tightly trying to dismiss the painful sting.   
  
  
When the sting had gone down I breathed a sigh, tossed the empty cup to Goyle, and I snatched the parchment papers from Crabb.   
  
  
"Potions first……Dance last." I threw the parchment papers back to Crabb and started to walk briskly down the hall. I could hear the thumping of Crabb and Goyle behind me as Goyle asked,   
  
  
"Where's we goin', Draco?"   
  
  
I spun around and snapped," *we* are going nowhere. But *I* am going to talk to Snape. And you guys can go get my bags and meet me for first class."   
  
  
Crabb and Goyle nodded and turned to head to the dorms. In truth I really didn't want to go see Snape. But the dreams had gotten way out of hand. I couldn't even fit in a ten-minute nap without getting those visions- or whatever they were.   
  
  
I glanced out the window. The sun had fully risen and the sky was no longer its pink, purple, and blue. I had about twenty or so minutes before people started to head off to their classes   
  
  
I set off on a sluggish pace to Snape's rooms, dragging my feet on the cold floors, not really looking forward to sitting down and talking to Snape or to anyone for that matter about my personal weaknesses- not that I have more than one- which are my dreams of coarse……   
  
  
I took my time walking down the stone steps to Snape's classroom door, which was ajar. I was just about to invite myself in when I heard a voice that was not Snape……but Pothead Potter. Crap. But the next thing I heard made my insides positively tickle,   
  
  
"Stop it!! I can't do it! It's too hard!!" poor Potter was crying. I couldn't help but to grin at Pothead's moment of weakness.   
  
  
"Quit your pouting, Potter." Snapped my hero Snape, " You're going to have to learn how to block these attacks on you. You're going to have to suck it up and block everything that comes your way! Do you understand me?!" roared Snape.   
  
  
There was a cold silence then rested like a thick blanket over the room, "Do……you……understand me, Potter?" There was iciness to Snape's voice that made my blood run cold and even made my smirk be replaced with a frown out of what felt like pity.   
  
  
Snape was clearly awaiting Potter's answer and was in no rush to excuse him from the classroom until he did, "Answer me, Potter." Hissed Snape.   
  
  
After a couple long seconds I found myself thinking 'swallow your pathetic pride, Pothead, and say yes!'   
  
  
A few more moments he finally muttered, "Yes."   
  
  
Snape must have been satisfied because in a split second the mood had lightened and I heard his footsteps crossing the room and over to his desk as he spoke, " I expect to see you again tomorrow for another practice. And remember I will know if you have done your work, Potter."   
  
  
Potter's footsteps came closer and closer to the door and once he was out of the class room I noticed how extremely pale his face was. And I'm not one to look at guys skin but Potter's was as white as snow.   
  
  
He was just out of sight from Snape when he noticed me and stopped. Glaring at me he growled, "Bet you liked that. Didn't you, Ferret Boy."   
  
  
I simply smirked and shrugged which made him ever more furious with me. I could see his right fist clench so his knuckles were whiter than his face, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pothead." I warned him slyly.   
  
  
And I nodded to Snape's door, which was only a few feet to the left, "Snape might hear you and you might then be sentenced to a detention with him……so I'd think twice about giving me the girly punch I know you have."   
  
  
This line was not as effective as I would have hoped for. Because the next thing Potter said was, "I just thought twice." And then it came in one big rush. Potter fist came crashing down on my cheekbone.   
  
  
I felt myself blacking out when I noticed that Potter was trying to do a hit and run. I would not allow this. So I grabbed the front of his cloak with my left hand and thrust my right fist into his stomach causing him to double over in pain, "Take that you, little sh-"   
  
  
But before I could finish my badass sentence Potter pops up and take a swing at my jaw. I know I said Potter had a girly punch but I guess you could say that I was kind of underestimating his fist power.   
  
  
Less then a second after the Potter's punch I heard Snape yelling at the both of us. And then I heard the voices and footsteps of the first class coming down the steps to Potions class. But there was something very wrong with the picture in front of my eyes.   
  
  
I heard Snape's voice getting further and further away, everything around me was swimming in and out of focus……. and to my horror everything was getting darker and darker. No. I will not black out.   
  
  
At that point I wasn't worried that if I blacked out my reputation would be ruined cause Potter was the one to do the job. Oh no. I was afraid of the dreams- nightmares that would occur if I did black out.   
  
  
They weren't normal nightmares. Most definitely not. These ones cause physical, flesh wounding pain that were unbearable.   
  
  
I would not allow myself to……to……black……out……. bloody hell……not……. again…….   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tha-tha-tha-that's all folks! By the way if you didn't get the ending, he basically just feel unconscious and you know what that means……. bad dreams! Mwahahaha! I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a extremely long time. But I hope you can forgive me. I just have so much schoolwork. It's totally suffocating. But I will try my best to update ASAP each time. Mucho luv!   



	5. Like an Angel

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: I shall call him Draco and he shall be mine and he shall be my Draco. NO? Fine. I don't own any Harry Potter characters. And I also have two lines of dialog from the Movie CHOCOLAT. So don't sue.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Like an Angel   
  
  
My heart beat faster and faster from beneath my chest. I could no longer hear Snape's yelling or the students coming down the steps. I could only hear my own breathing.   
  
  
I had to wake up! HE would be coming out the shadows of my mind any second. He had all the other times. Darkness was how it always began.   
  
  
First I would fall to sleep and pure darkness would invade my senses and then He would appear in front of my eyes and there would be more pain then I had ever suffered.   
  
  
Suddenly everything went cold and sure enough from a corner in my mind he appeared. The malicious smirk on its face was enough to make any man or monster cry. That pale shriveled up prune of a face, with blood red eyes, and his wand peeking out from under his ink black cloak.   
  
  
Voldemort slowly raised his wand to my chest and in a shrieking voice screamed, "Crusio!!" It was my turn to scream but I was the one receiving the curse. It was the same flesh ripping pain. I dropped to my hands and knees gritted my teeth in pain.   
  
  
My skin was on fire and felt it was going to tear off at any second. But Voldemort lifted the curse, cackling hysterically, " Why hello again, Draco, my boy. I was very upset when I learned that you did not pay me a little visit last night."   
  
  
Voldemort circled me while nonchalantly twirling his wand in his white skeleton fingers, "Didn't Dumbledor teach you that sleep is inevitable?"   
  
  
Even though the curse had been lifted I could still feel the romance of the burns blistering my skin and was in too much pain to listen or care about anything he said.   
  
  
"I asked you a question, boy." Using all my strength, I raised myself to sit on my heels and made an effort to plaster a phony smile on my face.   
  
  
Voldemort was not amused. He raised his wand once again and opened his black hole mouth and yelled, " Draco!" Only it didn't come out in Voldemort's deathly voice. Instead it came out in a high girlish cry.   
  
  
There was something strangely familiar about that voice……   
  
  
Then oddly enough, Voldemort started to fade away like a ghost. And then I felt someone lightly tapping my cheeks. Moments later light was shining behind my eyelids.   
  
  
And once I opened my eyes there standing over me was a girl with long sleek tresses of wavy brown hair falling from behind her eyes and dark eye lashes framing her chocolate brown eyes.   
  
  
Merlin's beard she's pretty. Like an angel. Hello pretty angel- wait a second……   
  
  
I blinked a couple more times and looked at those brown eyes one more time, "Granger?"   
  
~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~   
  
~Herm's POV~   
  
Stepping out of the bathroom to where Padma and Parvati where sprawled out on their beds reading some American magazine called 'Teen Beat', I asked,   
  
  
"Ok, what do you think?" they both looked up and as though the two were practically synchronized, both their jaws dropped when they laid their eyes on my new sleek wavy hair. This did not really give me a huge confidence boost.   
  
  
I could even feel the heat rising up my neck into my cheeks. Hastily I blurted out, " You guys are right. It looks stupid. It was a stupid idea. I'm going to go and change it back."   
  
  
But before I could take one step back to the bathroom Padma and Parvati shrieked and jumped off their beds, "Don't you dare change it back!" yelled Padma.   
  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous, Hermsie." Praised Parvati as she touched my hair, " The boys are going to go crazy, wouldn't you say, Padma?"   
  
  
"No doubt! You'll have to beat them off with a stick!" the twins broke out into fits of giggles, "Maybe our Hermsie will find a boyfriend this year."   
  
  
"Duh she will! She'll be able to snag any guy she wants!" added Parvati waving a hand through the air with a giant grin slapped on her face. However right after she said these words, her smile fell into an overly dramatic pout, "Padma, what if……."   
  
  
Parvati's eyes started to tear, "Draco going to fall for Herm!!" she wailed and ran out of the room in a burst of tears.   
  
  
"Whoa." was how I responded to Parvati's overreaction, " I knew she was obsessed but that's just downright scary. And why would Malfoy ever like me? I'm a 'Filthy Muggle Born'. "   
  
Padma's eyes were wide as she looked from the door to me. Her eyes traveled over my hair and face then eyes,   
  
  
"What?" I asked having enough of her inspection. Padma shrugged with a small grin growing on her lips, " I think Parvati might have just predicted the future……"   
  
  
I stared blankly at her for several seconds before I burst out laughing, "Right! Like Malfoy would fall for a Muggle born girl, who hates his guts more than any person in this school!! That's rich!"   
  
  
Padma did her shrug thing again with that annoying grin still on her lips, "Whatever you say, Hermione. But we got to get dressed if we're going to be on time for the first class of the year."   
  
  
"Which class is that again?" I asked as I pulled on my school robes   
  
  
Padma answered, "Potions."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
After Padma and I calmed down Parvati from her random hysterics we were ready to head off to Potions.   
  
  
As we walked down the stone steps to Potions with our books in hand, I couldn't help but notice that Parvati was doing her best to stay as far away from me as possible. Literally. Parvati made it so that Padma was always in between herself and me.   
  
  
That was peachy with me. Just as long as we didn't have to talk about Malfoy anymore. Something about talking about his when it came to him liking me made me feel……frustrated for some reason.   
  
  
When we came to the last steps leading to Snape's classroom I noticed there was a cluster of students all whispering and there was Snape yelling himself hoarse at Harry.   
  
  
Then between a couple of people, I caught sight of Malfoy laying flat on his back and with his closed- with his eyes closed!   
  
  
The sudden memory of Draco crying out for someone to wake him up and his face twisted in pain made me drop my books and run over to Malfoy.   
  
  
I had to push past the small crowd that had gathered including Crabb and Goyle who looked a bit like scared poodles not knowing what to do without their master.   
  
  
Pushing past those two was a bit of a struggle but after slapping Crabb and making his beady little eyes well up with tears, I was able to successfully kneel down beside him.   
  
  
And then all the sudden Malfoy let out holler of pain and afterwards gritting his teeth. It was then that Snape stopped telling off Harry and turned to glare at me as if I had done something to Malfoy to make him scream.   
  
  
"Granger! What did you do!?"   
  
"I didn't even touch him." I answered. Snape gave me nasty look before yelling to all the students, "I want everybody in the classroom this instant! Go!"   
  
  
Slowly all the students filed in the classroom. But I refused to leave Malfoy in this state. I had seen what he was like when he was on the train. How much pain he had been in...   
  
  
So that was when I started shaking him and calling out his name before Snape could push me into the classroom, "Malfoy!" I shouted and shook. Snape looked up again from giving Harry more detentions, "Miss Granger, I asked you to go into the classroom. Now go!"   
  
  
I would not give up that easily, "Draco!" I shouted louder this time and even started lightly slapping cheeks. Snape was about to sweep down on me but then Draco's silver blue eyes flicker open and Snape stopped in his tracks surprised that Draco had woken up.   
  
  
I hardly noticed Snape's movements for an shameful as I am to say it, I was utterly transfixed with the blue and silver mingling within his eyes. He didn't even protest he simply looked back into my eyes and stared.   
  
  
It was like he was seeing me for the first time. His eyes were curious and confused. Then an alarm went off in my head.   
  
  
What was I doing?! Apparently the same alarm went off in his head for he pushed me away and snapped, "Get out of my face Granger!"   
  
  
At this time all doubtfulness of his evil side had gone in a poof of smoke. There was no other side to him then what the git showed!   
  
  
I stood up with my hands on my hips and barked right back, "Believe me I will never put myself in that position again, Ferret Boy!"   
  
  
"Is that a promise?!" he said while pulling himself up to his feet. For some reason what he said made me furious. So without even thinking I walked right up to him and slapped him hard enough to even make my own hand sting,   
  
  
"That's a guarantee……Ferret Boy." I sneered and pushed past him. All the while Snape didn't say a thing but looked stunned at Draco.   
  
  
Not caring why Snape didn't take away any points from Gryffindor I walked to one of the front desks of the classroom, sat down, and received more surprised and confused looks.   
  
  
I felt so……so frustrated with Malfoy for reasons I can't even comprehend. Ron showed up at my side with my books in hand, "Hey, you left your books in hall."   
  
  
I grabbed them muttering words that were meant to mean 'thank you' but came out in curses. Oops. "Nice hair." Ron seemed to be trying to make things better but he was failing miserably, "So what exactly happened out there, in the hall?"   
  
  
I scowled at him making him read the anger in my eyes, "I hate that stupid git."   
  
  
It didn't exactly answer Ron's but I couldn't stop thinking those words. But Ron smiled and responded with, "Cheers to that!" 

  
  


~TBC~   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
This chappy was just getting a little long so you can think of this as a short intermission. Thanks for reading. And the next chapter will be finally dance class. I just had to get this part in the story it will become very important. Next chapter……let us dance! Much luv and keep reading and reviewing please. 


	6. Food Fights and the First Day of Dance

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are Not Mine. Not even Draco. (goes off to a corner and cries)   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Food Fights and the First Day of Dance   
  
  
All through potions I was fuming at the idiot sitting at the front of the class with his stupid hair and his stupid silver blue eyes.   
  
  
I had saved him once again from his freaky dreams and all he had to say was 'Get out of my face granger!'……prick.   
  
  
The rest of my classes I still felt as hostile as I had in Potions. And I blamed Ferret Boy for this. He had ruined my first day back in Hogwarts!   
  
  
One thing that did make me feel a little better was the fact that my new look was defiantly having an effect on many of the guys that had never gave me a second glance, which were now staring at me through all my classes.   
  
  
Even in Potions I could feel people's eyes on my back. But I knew that along with those who were just looking at me because of my surprising behavior, were those trying to figure out why I looked different.   
  
  
I even got asked to go to Hogsmead by Malcolm Bissell, a Ravenclaw guy, on Friday night. But he obviously doesn't really know me. Because if he did, he would know that I have a routine of going to the library every Friday night so I can get my work over and done with so I can have the weekend to rest and catch up on some light reading.   
  
  
But that Malcolm guy was kind of cute. Without noticing I smiled to myself,   
  
  
"Oy! Hermione!" My head snapped up to meet Ron staring at me from across the Gryffindor table, "Will you pass the butter?"   
  
"Huh?" I asked feeling a little dazed,   
  
  
"The butter by your elbow, there!" My eyes followed his pointed figure to a plate of butter,   
  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Ron." I said while passing the butter over.   
  
  
"Where were you just then, huh?" I grinned as I poured myself some pumpkin juice,   
  
  
"I hate Malfoy Land." Ron chuckled,   
  
  
"I've been there plenty a time." Parvati, who was sitting on Ron's right, elbowed him in the ribs - hard.   
  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Cried Ron,   
  
"Don't make fun of Draco." Answered Parvati.   
  
"I wasn't makin' fun of him. I was saying how much I hate him!" muttered Ron massaging his ribs tenderly.   
  
  
Ginny, who was on my left let out a giggle. Looking glum, Ron ripped off a piece of bread with his teeth and started to chew with his mouth open.   
  
  
Padma looked up in disgusted at Ron, picked up one of her rolls and pegged it at his head.   
  
  
"HEY! What is wrong with you?!" Padma went back to picking at her chicken bone and answered,   
  
  
"We tell you all the time to chew with your mouth closed. But you never listen."   
  
  
"So you just think that if you start throwing things at me then I won't?" scoffed Ron.   
  
  
"Yup." Responded Padma with a smile spreading across her lips, "And be glad it wasn't my chicken bone this time Ronny-poo."   
  
  
Ron's face flushed red and sensing danger the clever Ginny quickly turned the conversation over with, "So Hermione, everybody has been talking about this new look of yours!"   
  
  
"It's just a little hair change is all." I answered trying hard not to draw attention to the matter. I would not allow myself to turn into a girl like Pansy Parkinson. Just the thought makes me feel so cold.   
  
"Well it looks adorable." Ginny commented. All I could do was beam at her. Trust Ginny to make you feel good about yourself. Looking around the table I noticed that Harry was not here.   
  
  
"Hey, Ron, where's Harry?" Ron looked up from his plate with a mouth full of buttered bread and was about to answer when I gave him a warning glare, "Ron, what did we say about talking with your mouth full?"   
  
  
I could tell Ron was about to go on and talk with the chewed bread lolling around on his tongue, but that's when I saw Padma getting ready to throw her chicken bone right at his head.   
  
  
Only then did Ron do his rolling of the eyes and down the rest of his bread with some pumpkin juice. How did he do that? I swear, that guy is like a boa constrictor swallowing everything whole like that.   
  
  
"I thought I heard him talking to Cho in Transfiguration about spending lunch down at the lake to……er……you know……"   
  
  
"Ugh. Stop right there. I don't need to know the details." Ron shrugged and let out a huge belch. Parvati instantly started coughing like crazy waving a hand in front of her face,   
  
  
"Fowl!" she gagged. Dean who was sitting a ways down the table could be heard laughing his head off and congratulating Ron.   
  
Ron grinned down at Dean. After Parvati's coughing fit had ended she started a conversation as though they had already been talking,   
  
  
"So anyway I can't wait for dance class. Only one more class to go and it will be dance time!" Parvati squealed with delight.   
  
  
Parvati had seemed to have forgotten all about this mournings happenings and carried on talking to me as though she had never been mad.   
  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice. Wiping the juice off his upper lip he muttered, "Women." Parvati lightly punched his shoulder,   
  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Ron glared at Parvati and stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth and began to take his anger out on the food rolling around his open mouth.   
  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up, women." Muttered Ron with a bit of chewed bread falling into his lap. Ginny giggled at the sight of Parvati and Ron bickering.   
  
  
But Ginny decided to move the conversation along, "I already had Dance class."   
  
  
"How was it, then?" I asked trying not to be to be overly excited about the new class -which I was.   
  
  
"Oh it was wonderful!" replied Ginny with just about as much enthusiasm as I had spoke of it on the train.   
  
  
Parvati smiled and said, " I take it then, that you got a cute dance partner? I know so many cute guys in your grade……there's George, Jack, Sam-"   
  
  
Ron drinking out of his goblet when he heard, "That's him! Sam is so sexy!" Squeaked Ginny. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and instead of coughing spewed the juice all across the table.   
  
  
Padma who got the full blast of the pumpkin juice screamed and nearly fell backwards off the bench.   
  
  
"But then there's also Frankie, Daniel, James, Timmy……" Parvati carried on listing the people as though Ron spewing his pumpkin juice was a daily routine.   
  
  
Ron seemed to hardly notice that he was the one to make Padma fall on her butt. Instead he was furious at Ginny and sputtered,   
  
  
"Ginny! I will not allow you to talk about boys in that manner!" I couldn't help but breaking out in laughter.   
  
  
"And Billy's really not as well……Oh and Joshua, Joshua jr., Chris K, Chris L, Patrick……" Parvati was still naming guys.   
  
"Ron she's only one year younger than you!" I reminded him with bits of laughter escaping my mouth. Ron frowned at me and went back to scolding his sister.   
  
  
"Hank, Frances, Jamie, Eliot, Mike, Eddie, Eli……"   
  
  
Padma's screaming, Ron's scolding, Ginny whining, and Parvati's list of guys was starting to draw eyes from all the tables to us. For some odd reason I decided to scoop up a handful of mashed potatoes and looked up at Ron who was still yelling at Ginny about being top young to use the word 'sexy'.   
  
  
Mashed potatoes and Ron. Ron and mashed potatoes...   
  
  
In my mind these two things would go nicely together. Maybe he would stop yelling. So without further adieu I swung my mountain of mashed potatoes right in the center of Ron's face.   
  
  
The entire Hall of students fell silent,   
  
  
"Thomas H., Thomas W., Damon, Wesley, Ralph……" that is except for Parvati.   
  
The potatoes slid down Ron's face leaving a trail of white mush on his cheeks and nose,   
  
  
"Oops." I whispered meekly. Then from somewhere in the Hall, someone yelled,   
  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" my first guess would most defiantly be Dean. But it didn't matter. For after it was yelled everyone in the Hall broke out into war cries of the battle of foods.   
  
  
Everything that took place after that came as a daze to me.   
  
  
One of the Professors cast a spell, which made all the food freeze in midair…….   
  
It was announced that the next class would be canceled due to that everyone was commanded to take showers…….   
  
I was held behind to be given a detention……   
  
And as I was walking up to the Gryffindor Girls Dormitories I swear that I could still hear,   
  
  
"Justin, Mick, Rick, Simon, William, Will……."   
  
  
  
  
I had been looking forward to this moment since last year when Dumbledor had announced that there would be a Dance class.   
  
And finally here I was clean, hair smoothed out, and ready to try my dancing feet out. After Padma, Parvati, and I had all taken showers as fast as we could, we hurried down to the Great Hall so we could be the first ones there.   
  
I was going to wait for Harry and Ron but they were taking too long. So Padma and Parvati convinced me to leave without them.   
  
  
Apparently most people, girls actually, had had the same idea. For when we reached the Great Hall, there in a corner were a group of girls chatting a giggling no doubt about who they wanted as their dance partner. Cho was among them.   
  
  
All the tables and benches in the Great Hall had been moved to the side to make a room for the Dance Class.   
  
  
My heart was racing. Part of the reason was because I had ran all the way down from Gryffindor tower to The Great hall at full speed. But the other reason was just because of pure excitement.   
  
  
About ten minutes went by when the first batch of boys started to arrive. And there he was.   
  
  
His hair was dark brown, light brown eyes, and a built body surely because he served as the Ravenclaw's Keeper. His own gang of guys surrounded him. He was one of those man's man type of guys. He looked so confident from the way he stood. Malcolm Riley was the 'IT' guy in Ravenclaw.   
  
  
Once he saw me he smiled showing his pearly whites. He is just perfect! At that moment Ron and Harry came jogging into the Great Hall.   
  
  
"Harry, Ron! Where have you been?" I asked once they had both come over to me. At the sound of Harry's name being called more than half the girls in the Hall all looked to Harry and started to giggle.   
  
  
"Sorry Herm. It's just Ron here got some mashed potatoes stuck up his nose and couldn't get it out. So we had to go to the hospital wing."   
  
  
Ron's eyes were watering and his nose looked redder than his hair, "I gotta' tell you, Herm. You have certainly got an arm to get those mashed potatoes lodged way up there." Tapping his nose gingerly almost made me feel sorry for him.   
  
  
" Will a hug make it better, Ronny-poo?" I teased him. Ron put on a baby pout and nodded like a child with a scratched knee.   
  
  
I laughed and gave him a hug. But over his shoulder I saw something that made all my excitement for this class fade away.   
  
Malfoy.   
  
  
He caught sight of me still hugging Ron and glared with more hatred then he had this mourning.   
  
"Hey Herm, I know you love me. But expressing it right here is just embarrassing." Ron teased right back. I let go of Ron and looked around him to see if Draco was still there but he and his Slytherins had walked off to sit on the benches.   
  
  
Harry noticed my movements to look around Ron and asked, "Who are you look-"   
  
  
"He's in this dance class!!" Squealed Parvati and Padma. Harry spun around to see Malfoy making himself comfortable on a bench.   
  
  
"No way." Muttered Harry. All the girls in the Hall had now looked from Malcolm to Harry and then to Draco and started their annoying gossip giggles.   
  
  
"Good afternoon, class!" Mrs. Shnopsie's voice rang through the Great Hall as she made her way to the center. I would all of you to make yourselves comfortable on the benches on the this side of the Hall, like Mr. Malfoy has so kindly demonstrated."   
  
  
A tidal wave of girls raced to sit next to either Malfoy or Malcolm. All the girls knew that Harry was taken and were cautious about coming on too strong when Cho was around.   
  
  
"Ugh. Disgusting." I mumble to Ron who nodded with a look on his face with he had just witnessed someone passing gas.   
  
  
"Revolting that's what." I walked over to the benches making sure not to look at Malfoy. But not glaring at Malfoy made it impossible not to smile at Malcolm who caught me staring and grinned.   
  
  
I practically melted into the bench next to a pouting Parvati. Most likely pouting because she didn't get to sit next to Malfoy.   
  
  
It wasn't until my head finally cleared when I noticed Mrs. Shnopsie was examining everything everybody did. She seemed to be taking in every twitch of a smile, frown, sneer, or smirk. Every glance a person made towards another. Every glare, smile, smirk, or look of boredom she took into that head of hers.   
  
  
Her eyes rested on me and I looked straight back into her green ones. It was like she was challenging me just with her only her eyes.   
  
  
So she thought she could be intimidating? Well I'll show her. And with that thought nailed into my head I stared right back at her with my eyes hard and emotionless. A few seconds of this made it feel like hours.   
  
  
This woman didn't need a wand to do magic. I could practically feel her trying to prod into my mind with her eyes. I was terrifying yet incredibly interested in how she did this.   
  
  
Her eyes became soft and the green in her eyes dimmed. I no longer felt her trying to invade my mind. She simply cocked her head to the side just a tiny bit and grinned.   
  
  
But before I could guess what she was thinking, her eyes swooped down on Ron who was sitting right next to me chatting with Harry.   
  
  
After I let my guard down I felt lightheaded, tired, and dizzy all at once. Parvati took one look at me and replaced her disappointed face with a expression of concern, "Hermsie, you ok? You look pale-"   
  
  
"I'm fine." I said a bit too quickly, "I mean…… I'm just tired. But I'm fine." Parvati was not convinced but shrugged.   
  
"Class! I will ask you know to cease your chatting, please." She didn't have to say it twice. The class looked up at her just like they did Dumbledor, "Thank you ever so much. Now as you all know, I am Mrs. Shnopsie. This year you will have two dance partners, all together. One for this semester and one for the next starting after Christmas break. I have assigned you all partners, "   
  
  
She raised one of her hands and snapped her figures. With a small popping sound a scroll appeared in her hand.   
  
Now magic is very normal for an everyday wizard but to know a witch who didn't need a wand was a rarity. The class murmured to each other and some clapped. Mrs. Shnopsie beamed and went on with her words,   
  
  
"You will not be allowed to switch partners once they are assigned. I can assure you that I have put much thought into each partnering and they are not to be disturbed." She looked directly at me as though saying this just for me.   
  
  
Something about the way she said this made my stomach twist into a tight knot that would not be loosened.   
  
  
"Some of you will be most pleased with your partners and for the others……. you will learn to be pleased with what you get."   
  
  
The students shifted around and eyed one another, talking with no words. Mrs. Shnopsie smiled,   
  
  
"But please I do not mean to lay any harsh words on your shoulders. I can assure you that I will make this class one that is looked forward to. We will have a splendid time learning the steps to some of the best and hardest dances there are in the wizarding world. And some that I picked up from my travels to the Muggle World. We shall learn the dance by Fester Josly the drunken wizard who invented the Larglefrastor, the Tomposhionazie Waltz, the Skeleton Tango one of my personal favorites."   
  
  
By this time the heaviness was gone from my stomach and I was looking forward to learning all about dance.   
  
  
"Now I'm sure you all have been eagerly awaiting the partnering."   
  
I tried my very best not to lose any hope and to keep my happy thoughts in tune.   
  
  
"When I name you and your partner. I would like the male to escort the female to the opposite side of the room, please."   
  
  
She unraveled the scroll and started to read the names out loud beginning with,   
  
  
"Harry Potter and Cho Chang!" Harry leapt to his feet with a broad grin playing his lips and held his arm out to Cho, who took it with the same grin.   
  
"Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley!" Parvati looked like she might cry as Ron pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the opposite side of the Hall.   
  
The list went on through a about three more couples until I heard his name,   
  
"Malcolm Riley……"   
  
I held my breath hoping, dreaming……   
  
"Padma Patil!"   
  
……And cursing.   
  
  
Malcolm stood up and guided Padma across the Hall. While Mrs. Shnopsie announced two more couples. And then I finally heard my name,   
  
"Hermione Granger……"   
  
  
Think good thoughts think good thoughts and go to a happy place……   
  
  
To be continued…….   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm so evil Mwhahaha! Well not really. But you can guess who it is……or can you. Thanks for reading and please review! Much luv!   
  
  



	7. Dance Class!

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   


Muse here: This chappie is GOOD!!! REVIEW PEEPS!!! I'll send any reviews right on over to my friend!

  


Disclaimer: It's sad but true……I do not own Draco or any of the other Harry potter characters. However I do own Malcolm Riley and Mrs. Shnopsie.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Dance Class!!   
  
  
……go to a happy place…….bunnies, butterflies, pretty birds…….   
  
  
"Hermione Granger, Roger Ferrin"   
  
  
A Ravenclaw? I looked over to the Ravenclaw boy who was stood up. Not bad. I couldn't help smiling at the fact that Malfoy was not my partner. Looks like I got off easy.   
  
  
But when I stood up and was about to take the arm of Roger Mrs. Shnopsie said abruptly,   
  
  
"Oh dear me!" She laughed a little to herself, "I'm sorry. Miss. Granger you're partner isn't Roger it's……"   
  
  
Oh no. Don't say it, don't say it, please don't say it. I pleaded with her with no words only with my eyes briefly letting her eyes penetrate my mind,   
  
  
"Draco Malfoy."   
  
"What?" Draco shouted. Pansy, who was sitting with her Slytherin friends let out a wail,   
  
"No! My poor Drakey-poo!"   
  
It didn't really come as a shock to me that he was my partner. Somehow I knew that Malfoy was going to be my partner. I just never wanted to admit it. I felt Roger's arm slide from mine as he took his seat once again.   
  
  
"You and Miss Granger are to be partners in this Dance Class, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know how I can make it anymore clear." Her voice was hard but she had that twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her mouth, "Now will you please escort Miss Granger to the other side of the hall?"   
  
  
Draco stared daggers at Mrs. Shnopsie before walking over to my side and actually holding out his arm for me. All the while his cold eyes never looked away from Mrs. Shnopsie.   
  
  
I looked at Malfoy's arm to Mrs. Shnopsie pleading with her one last time. But she simply waited for me to put my hand through Malfoy's arm.   
  
  
I looked up at Malfoy, who to my surprise was staring straight back with those icy eyes. Tucking my hair behind my ears so I could stall touching him. But I had to do it. Everyone was staring at us and I wouldn't shake off the attention until I just let Malfoy guide me to the other side of the hall.   
  
  
Carefully I put my hand through Malfoy's arm and started walking. I hated that Shnopsie lady! She had ruined the class that had me excited the entire summer.   
  
  
Malfoy waited till I was sitting and then took his seat on my left. I could feel his eyes sweeping over me once or twice while the rest of the students were getting their partners. And the funny thing was that I seemed to blush.   
  
  
I could actually feel the heat rising into my cheeks. This was horrible! You should not be blushing! This is Malfoy! Not Malcolm.   
  
  
After everyone was now on the opposite side of the room, Mrs. Shnopsie tossed the scroll up into the air, snapped her fingers and it disappeared in a wisp of smoke.   
  
  
"Now class, I would like all the couples to find a spot near the center of the Hall. Before I had time to heave a sigh of despair Malfoy actually grabbed my hand and pulled me in the dead center of all the other couples.   
  
  
What we he trying to do?   
  
  
Once everyone was out on the dance floor, Mrs. Shnopsie began to direct, "The first thing you must learn in this class is……trust. You must trust your partner."   
  
  
It took as much will power I had not to burst out laughing at this point. Trust Malfoy? Trust a Muggle hater who would no doubt become a powerful DeathEater one day. Not going to happen.   
  
"Yes. Trust is the key to a dance partner relationship. So the first exercise that some of you might be familiar with is called the fall-catch. The girl will stand with her back to her partner and fall back without worry and her partner will catch her just in the knick of time."   
  
Oh this is going to be just peachy. Ferret Boy is going to drop me, obviously.   
  
"The girl in no circumstances will step back and catch herself. That is her partner's job. Does everyone understand?"   
  
All the students nodded, "Then have at it!" She waved her hands in the air.   
  
  
I turned to Malfoy who was already standing behind me smirking, "Shall we?" I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. Closing my eyes I let the tips of my toes come off the ground and fell back.   
  
Down....  
  
Down....   
  
.....And just as I thought I was bout to hit the floor I felt Malfoy's strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes and there was Malfoy looking straight at me with not so much a smirk but a playful grin.   
  
  
With him this close to my face I caught his sent. Whoa! Did he smell good or what! What? No! I panicked and for reason decided that jumping up would solve everything.   
  
  
Mistake number one.   
  
  
I had collided my head right into his, "Oy! Watch it Herm- er- Granger!" Draco massaged his forehead. I could have sworn I saw him tearing up but my head was in too much pain to laugh at him.   
  
  
I swayed on the spot for a second collecting myself. Wait a second. Had Malfoy almost called me by my first name?   
  
Interesting……   
  
  
Mrs. Shnopsie's voice interrupted my thoughts, " Not bad! Not bad at all! The next exercise is one of balance and communication. Now judging from what I have seen today at the beginning of class, you all are pretty good at chatting each other's ears off. But the kind of communication I am talking about does not involve your lips, tongues, or teeth……but your eyes."   
  
I didn't like where this was leading……   
  
  
Mrs. Shnopsie snapped her figures and just as the scroll had appeared a bouquet of smooth white sticks came instead.   
  
"All the boys, please come up here and collect one white stick and then go back to your places next to your partners" The boys did as was told and retrieved a stick to their partners.   
  
  
"Some of you are wandering what on earth can a stick have to do with balance and communication? The answer is…… everything."   
  
She's crazy. This sums it up. I have a psycho for a dance teacher!   
  
"What I want you to do is put this stick in between you and your partner so it is parallel to the ground. You and your partner must hold the stick with your stomachs and only your stomach. Both of you will have to put a little pressure on the stick but not so you are jabbing the stick into the belly of your partner,   
  
  
After you have accomplished this you will start to walk around the room. You may not mouth words to your partner. You may not discuss where you will go before you put the stick between you. The only way you will communicate is through your eyes, which will not leave your partners."   
  
  
Her twinkling eyes swept the faces of the class again, "Understood?" and once again all the students nodded. Over the rustling of feet Mrs. Shnopsie called, "I expect to hear no voices!"   
  
  
Without notifying me Draco brought the stick just above my belly button and since he was taller than me rested it just under his belly button.   
  
  
I could hear Mrs. Shnopsie's footsteps coming closer to us and I looked over to her. Mistake.   
  
  
"No, no, no, Miss. Granger. Look at him not me. You guys have set the stick up nicely. So once you lock eyes you may begin walking.   
  
  
  
Hesitantly I brought my eyes up to Draco's iced blue ones. And from that second where our eyes met……   
  
……I hated him even more. For the first thing he did was to force a giant step forward without warning. And the stick jabbed me and dropped as I backed up, doubling over in pain,   
  
"Ow! You jerk why didn't you give me some kind of sign or something?!" Draco snatched the stick from the floor and sneered,   
  
  
"You heard the woman, Granger. We aren't allowed to give each other signs."   
  
I grabbed the stink out of his hand and poked him with it, "Well she also said not to jab at your partner!"   
  
"Aw, you know me Granger. Never doing what I'm told, ain't that right Goyle?"   
  
Goyle who was partnered up with a teary-eyed Pansy, made a grunting noise, which Draco took to be a yes, "See. Now are we going to do this stupid thing or not?"   
  
  
I looked over to Mrs. Shnopsie who was just watching us, with a amusement written all over her face, like we were on TV show or something.   
  
"He called your exercise stupid, Mrs. Shnopsie!"   
  
She shrugged and responded, "I never said it wasn't."   
  
  
When I turned back to Draco who let out a loud, "Ha!" right up in my face. I couldn't take it anymore, "By the way, nice hair Granger."   
  
That was it! First he practically stabs me with a stick and now he's making fun of my hair, which I had tried to make look nice for Malcolm!   
  
I stepped up to Malfoy and kicked his shin. Just like that. To my satisfaction he shouted in pain, "Hey that's not fair! You can't do that!" He barked grabbing his shin with both hands.   
  
  
I stooped down so I was face to face with him, "Sorry Ferret boy, I just needed to prove that you're only human." And then I flicked the tip of his nose.   
  
"Argh!"   
  
If anybody who has gotten flicked in this place by another would know that the tip of the nose is one of the most sensitive parts of the body -besides the other obvious part of a man's body.   
  
But I didn't think he deserved this……yet.   
  
  
Malfoy stood up rubbing his nose. I could now see that he was most defiantly tearing up.   
  
"Bloody hell, Granger. That hurt!"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy."   
  
Not really.   
  
"I feel better now. So let's just get this over with, ok?" in truth I did feel better. I felt like I had accomplished something by making the great Slytherin prince tear up because of a flick of the nose.   
  
"Fine." Draco grabbed the stick back and set it up between us.   
  
  
Keeping our eyes locked I could feel Draco taking a step forward by the gentle push from the stick. I obeyed and took a step backward still keeping the stick in place.   
  
  
We must have walked about five yards when Mrs. Shnopsie spoke in a gentle voice so as not to disturb the concentration radiating in the room,   
  
  
"Now. I am going to come around to each couple and try to break their concentration. Those who are the last standing will get a prize. So keep on doing what your doing. But watch out for me. For I quiet stealthy when it comes to sneaking up on people……"   
  
  
Mrs. Shnopsie's words seemed to drift away to the back of my mind as I wondered what was so different about Draco's eyes. They didn't really look any different……   
  
  
Then it struck me. They were warmer then they had been in the hall to Potions. It was like he had dropped his guard. Was I dropping mine?   
  
Draco cocked his head just a tiny bit creating a group of soft blonde stands falling around his eyes. Another part of my mind-an angry part said, 'so the git has lightened up of the extensive amounts of hair gel, huh?'   
  
  
And for a second I regretted saying those words -Wait! I was regretting bad mouthing Ferret boy? What is wrong with me? I've never had a problem making fun of Malfoy before……   
  
  
In his eyes I saw what looked like curiosity. I could tell that he was slightly amused by something because lighthearted laughter played in his eyes.   
  
  
Lighthearted laughter? No, this couldn't be. This was Malfoy not Ron or Harry. Was it possible that there was something more to Draco then he let on?   
  
  
  
But before I could really ponder about this I felt Mrs. Shnopsie sneaking up. Drat! Now she's going to make me drop the stick.   
  
  
Not that I want to keep this stupid stick thing up. Maybe I should just drop the stick and go back to being mad at Drac-Malfoy -not that I'm still not mad at him! Stupid git.   
  
  
All the sudden Mrs. Shnopsie popped in my face out of nowhere. But I didn't drop the stick. And it was then that I noticed to my great disgust that Mrs. Shnopsie might have had a pretty face but man o man did her breath reek! But as awful as her breath smelled fought the urge to cough into her face.   
  
Mrs. Shnopsie's face disappeared but unfortunately her fowl breath seemed to linger.   
  
  
Draco must have noticed the God awful smell too because together we shuffled our feet as fast as we could to another space in the hall that didn't smell like Mrs. Shnopsie.   
  
About two minutes of locking eyes past when I heard, "Ew! They look like they're in love or something!"   
  
Love?!   
  
Malfoy?!   
  
  
It was then that alarm went off in my head, as did Draco's, and we both jumped back from each other. Letting the stick fall to the ground with a clank.   
  
  
A rush of emotions overwhelmed me at that time. Confusion at what I had been feeling, embarrassment when I noticed that Draco and I were the last ones who hadn't dropped the stick, and anger at the person who had to spoil everything……   
  
And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was angry with myself for wanting the 'stupid stick exercise' to go on.   
  
  
I looked back to Malfoy who avoided my stare and busied himself with picking up the stick and handing it to Mrs. Shnopsie. Leaving me to stand there like an idiot.   
  
  
"And here are our winners!" A polite clap sounded from the students, "And as promised the winner's will get their prize. Head's up winners and think fast."   
  
  
Draco and I both looked up as we heard Mrs. Shnopsie snap her fingers twice. Two crystal shapes fell into each of our hands.   
  
  
I held it up to look at it properly and noticed that the crystal was chiseled into a rearing lioness. I looked over to Malfoy and his was a not a snake like I had suspected it to be, but a dragon.   
  
  
"Good job you two." She said in barely a whisper. She beamed up at the rest of the class, "Good work today! I would have to say this has been the best class yet! And I can see some people have real potential in dance. I am going to let you all out a bit early today for socializing sake. I know that this has been the first day and you all have plenty you want to talk about."   
  
  
The entire class exchanged smiles of joy. I knew what they were thinking, 'This teacher rocks!'   
  
  
But not me. She was nosey and annoyingly nice to me even though she probably knew that I didn't fancy her the way the other students did.   
  
"Until our next class! Adieu to you all!" Mrs. Shnopsie walked out of the hall without even seeing us out.   
  
  
Placing my prize gently in my pocket I then searched for Ron and Harry. But then to my surprise and most pure joy Malcolm came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders!   
  
  
"Hey Hermione! I'm sorry about the bummer partner." I wandered if Malcolm had noticed that Draco was standing right in front of me. But my question was answered when Malcolm nodded to Malfoy, "Total bummer." He said to me, yet still looking at Draco.   
  
  
Draco flicked off whatever dust there must have been on his crystal dragon, placed it in his pocket, and then swung his fist right into Malcolm's nose.   
  
  
Malcolm went flying backward onto his back sliding a foot or two on the Great Hall floor.   
  
  
Now I knew Malfoy was strong but I never would have imagined that he was strong enough to knock back Malcolm, who was bigger than him.   
  
  
"Wow! Sorry, mate, I get these random muscle spasms in my arm from time to time." Malfoy turned to left without another word.   
  
  
Odd thing was I sort of, kind of wanted to go after him and apologize for Malcolm. But instead Malcolm came up behind me dabbing his bloody nose,   
  
"Can't he take a joke?"   
  
  
I almost laughed. Malfoy take a joke? Not likely. But all thoughts of Malfoy vanished when Malcolm hung his arm over my shoulder once again and said in his deep voice, "Walk with me."   
  
  
Without hesitation I strolled out of the Great Hall with Malcolm Riley's arm resting on my shoulder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What's with all the smiling, Hermsie?" prodded Parvati as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.   
  
  
"He asked me out again." Padma's attention flipped from her green beans to me,   
  
"Who asked you out?"   
  
  
"Malcolm." I beamed at myself taking in a deep sigh. After he had asked me -or rather demanded I walk with him he had asked it again if he could go to the Three Broom Sticks next Saturday. He said that he would have loved it if we could do it this Saturday but he had to be at the field, helping out with the tryouts for this years Quidditch teams.   
  
"Malcolm Riley?" Squealed Parvati.   
  
  
"Uh-huh." I answered with my smile locked in place.   
  
  
"I have to say Hermsie, that you caught a guy almost as hot as Draco. Well Done!" Padma congratulated me, "Oh! And I was wondering if you could help me with my Potions homework."   
  
  
"Sorry. I can't. I have a detention after dinner. You know, because of the little food incident."   
  
  
"That was no 'little' incident, Hermione." Ron fell into a seat right next to me. I glanced a look at his still red nose and felt a pin-prick of guilt,   
  
"Sorry about that Ron." Ron waved a piece of buttered biscuit and shrugged off my apology,   
  
"No worries, Hermione."   
  
  
Beaming again I was distracted from a warm feeling on the back of my neck. I twisted around in my seat and caught Malcolm staring at me!   
  
  
This was surreal! Once we our eyes meat he grinned his ever so dashing grin.   
  
  
But then iciness trickled down my back distracting me from Malcolm. I looked away trying to identify the person who was sending such a cold vibe.   
  
And what a surprise it was when I found Draco scowling not at me but Malcolm.   
  
  
What's Draco got against Malcolm? Sure they're both attractive -well Malcolm is even more attractive -not that I think Draco is attractive at all! But it's just what I hear from people like Padma and Parvati and the rest of the females of the student body.   
  
  
Maybe it was because Draco was jealous. That's right! Jealous of Malcolm's better looks! That must be it!   
  
  
I gave Malcolm one last smile before turning back to my dinner. Not even a detention could dampen my high spirit of going on a date with Malcolm Riley.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
After dinner, I read my detention slip, which told me to stay in the Great Hall. It was when people started to stream out of the Halls did Harry enter looking out of breath.   
  
  
I waved over to him, signaling to come sit. When Harry sat down next to me I caught a sent of rose oil on him.   
  
  
Why would Harry be wearing rose……Cho Chang of coarse. Harry dug into an overflowing plate of food.   
  
I decided I'd play the oblivious girl and asked, "So where were you, Harry?"   
  
  
He swallowed hastily and muttered, " I was out flying my Firebolt. I just wanted to get back in the game. If you know what I mean."   
  
  
"I think I know exactly what you mean." I answered dryly, "So do you always where rose oil and put lipstick on your collar when out flying your Firebolt?"   
  
  
Harry choked on his mashed potatoes, "It's not rose. It's lilac! I mean -Cho is allergic to roses."   
  
  
"Oh alright." I laughed. Harry chewed and swallowed again before staring down on me and smiled,   
  
  
"I forgot to tell you that you look very nice Hermione. With the hair and everything."   
  
  
I love Harry. Not in the romantic way but in the Big Brother way. He was mine the way I was his. I think that was why I was a little upset with him for getting together with Cho.   
  
Because I would not longer be the main girl in his life. But over the years I became comfortable with sharing Harry with Cho.   
  
  
"Why, thank you, Harry?" I said in mock sitcom style. Chuckling a bit, Harry took out a detention slip from his pocket and read it,   
  
"I'm supposed to meat here for my detention. So why are you here?"   
  
"I have detention as well. But you weren't there to see what I did at lunch cause you and Miss Cho were off somewhere." Harry blushed, "But I accidentally started a food fight."   
  
Harry's eyes widened, "No joke?" I shook my head,   
  
  
"No joke." Harry let another round of chuckles escape his mouth.   
  
  
"So why are you here then?" I asked.   
  
  
"Well you know this mourning with the whole Draco thing? Well I got into a fistfight with Draco and knocked his lights out. However since the greasy git also fought with me……"   
  
How could I have forgotten! But this meant……   
  
"……he also got a detention." I twisted once again in my seat to look across, the now empty Hall, at Draco who was sitting at his table sipping coffee.   
  
  
First I had to have him as a dance partner and now I have to have a detention with him?   
  
  
Unbelievable.   
  
  
  
Ta-Da! There you finally got your dance lesson. I know the exercises were weird and everything but Mrs. Shnopsie is a weird teacher and I needed a way to get Draco and Herm close. So please review and don't flame. Begging you not to flame. Anyway, Thank you to all my reviewers! I luv you!   
  
~Tinkerbell-06, I am trying not to resort to just using one type of dance style. So you can trust me when I say that you are going to see dancing of all styles (ballet, jazz, hip-hop, tap……*the list goes on*) ;-)   
  
~Black Angel, I'm glad your enjoying the story and I that you like the way I am making the characters seem real. I really appreciate it! Keep reading and reviewing!~   
  
~Some12, Thank you for all your support it really helps me write ( believe it or not) knowing that I have fans that really like my fic~   
  
~Catgirl-13, I do agree. Voldemort is one wrinkly bastard! Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming! J ~   
  
~Liz (you know who you are, lol) thanks for all your support I could not have done this without ya! MUCH LUV! 


	8. Late Night Swim

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
  
Disclaimer: The character's in this fanfic are not mine……And sadly will never be. Except for Mrs. Shnopsie and Malcolm Riley. Hey I'll trade Malcolm for Draco! No? fine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8: Late Night Swim   
  
  
Detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. If Harry hadn't been there it would have been awful.   
  
  
After all the golden plates disappeared, Professor Snape had called us to the center of the hall and performed a spell that pushed all the tables and benches to the side of the room. He gave another flick of his wand and three buckets and three mops appeared on the floor,   
  
  
"You will mop the floors of this Hall for the next two hours. And then Mr. Filch will come and if he says you can go then you may go. However if he says that you have not done the very best job, you will stay and mop for an extra two more hours." Snape stared menacingly at Harry and hissed, "Don't forget to practice, Potter."   
  
  
Malfoy sneered at the mops but said nothing, "You may begin." With that Snape glided out of the Great Hall and shut the doors. There was silence until we heard the click of the lock.   
  
  
We all grabbed mops without complaint even Malfoy, and began to dip and mop.   
  
  
For the most part Draco kept silent as I told Harry about Malcolm Riley and how he had asked me out.   
  
  
"Good for you Herm!" Harry applauded, mopping up a pool of pumpkin juice that had probably fallen during dinner. Draco's head snapped up in my direction.   
  
"So when, may I ask, is the first date?" Harry asked   
  
"Next Saturday. He said he wanted to do it this Saturday but he had to be there to pick the new Quidditch players." Harry nodded while plunging his mop into the bucket and the sloshing the soaking mop back again on the ground   
  
  
I took a quick glance over to Draco and realized he was gripping his mop so tightly that his knuckles had gone completely white. But Harry drew my attention away from the fuming Draco with, "Sounds like a plan. Hey maybe you and Malcolm could come with Cho and me on a double date sometime!"   
  
  
"We'll see." I grinned thinking about how our first date would go. There would have to be laughing, intelligent conversations, mixed in with some nonchalant ones, he would be polite, like opening the door for me or just not thinking of only himself……   
  
  
Two hours went by fast and Mr. Filch couldn't even find a piece of dust on the floor. Grudgingly he excused us from detention.   
  
  
"Listen Herm, I would love to walk you up to the common room but-"   
  
  
"But you got to see a girl. I understand, Harry. See you in the mourning." Harry beamed and jogged off towards the library.   
  
I had been thinking of going to the library earlier that day. However now that I knew Harry and Cho would be occupying it, I wasn't as willing as I had been.   
  
  
I began to march up the stairs when I passed by a window, which overlooked the lake and saw a small figure moving across the ground to the surface of the water. I took a step closer to the window and identified head of blonde hair.   
  
Malfoy.   
  
  
What was he doing down at the lake? I practically pressed my nose to the chilled window. Malfoy stopped at the edge of the water and stood there for about a minute looking at the glassy moonlit surface of the lake before he threw off his cloak and tossed it onto the grass and began to pick up the hem of his black t-shirt.   
  
  
My heart must have increased its normal speed by about a thousand. I stumbled back from the window, shocked from the effect Malfoy had by simply removing his cloak.   
  
  
An middle aged red haired women in a portrait opposite the window giggled and winked, "He's quite good looking, if you ask me." She broke into another fit of giggles   
  
  
Disgusting! Even the females in their portraits found Draco attractive!   
  
  
However sudden curiosity won me over and I slowly walked up to the window again. Malfoy had removed his shirt, shoes, and his pants revealing black boxers and a quite breath taking physical upper body. Quidditch had sure brought the best out of him!   
  
  
He waded out waist deep in the freezing lake and dove into the water. What was he thinking?! Plunging into water at that temperature!   
  
I changed my direction and headed back down the stairs. I was going to put a stop to this foolishness!   
  
  
I flew down the stairs, burst threw the main doors, jumped three stairs at a time, and then speed walked the rest of the way across the grounds to the lake. I could see Malfoy's head bobbing in and out of the water as he swam the breaststroke in the middle of the lake.   
  
  
Once I was on the edge of the lake I was about to yell out his name when I panicked. If any of the students woke up and looked out their window and saw me standing at the edge of a lake with a half naked Malfoy swimming before me, people would talk.   
  
  
No. I would try my best to keep this on the down low. Looking around for something to throw at him, to get his attention, my eyes fell on one of his shoes. Perfect!   
  
  
I picked up the shoe and held it back ready to throw when at that split second when I aimed and threw Malfoy had noticed me, "Granger?" The shoe was already in the air and there was no stopping it until……   
  
Clonk! It hit him right in the nose.   
  
"Oh crap!" I hissed. Malfoy fell beneath the water for a few short second before breaking the surface with his shoe in one hand and his other hand cradling his nose. He stood up with the water around his waist and trudged started to the edge of the lake where he toppled over right on me.   
  
  
I hadn't expected Draco to way as much as he did. The sudden weight that now rested on me was a little bit of a surprise. My knees buckled under him and I fell flat on my back with Draco following. I closed my eyes bracing myself for a stray rock that might be in the grass.   
  
I felt the soft dewy grass break my fall. I remembered I still had yet to feel Draco's fall on me. I opened my eyes. There was Draco holding his upper body parallel to mine with his arms like pillars on either side of me. I don't have to tell you how this made me feel……but I will.   
  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes off his face. Little droplets clung to his eyelashes, his lips were trembling and blue from the ice water of the lake, however his breath came out warm, his nose was a little red from where I had thrown his shoe, and his silver blue eyes were partly veiled by his hair. There was something there he was trying to hide. Something in his eyes he wouldn't let any see.   
  
  
My heart pounded harder on my chest and I was half afraid he would hear my stupid heart. What made me even more fearful was that I couldn't look away from his eyes. It was like he had cast some spell around me, where I was wrapped around his finger.   
  
  
No.   
  
  
I would not become one of Malfoy's groups of lovesick girls! I used all my will power (and when I say all, I mean ALL) and pushed Malfoy off me.   
  
I was successful in this. However the moment my skin touched his, a surge of heat ran through the tips of my fingers and the palm of my hand.   
  
  
No more of that, Miss Granger!   
  
Draco didn't protest either. He simply rolled off with a grin on his face, "Anyone ever tell you, you got one strong arm there?" he chuckled as he tapped his red nose and winced.   
  
  
Was this a complement?   
  
"I have been told." I muttered pulling myself up from the ground and taking two good solid steps back from him.   
  
  
"Don't worry, Granger. I don't think of you that way." Draco smirked rising to his feet.   
  
  
I suppose I should have been relieved but something -some feeling in the pit of my chest hurt. I would not let him see that I was some how put down by this,   
  
"Well, that's a relief." I sighed smugly. Draco narrowed his eyes with his grin still in place. He looked me up and down, gave a shrug and went scrounging around for his pants.   
  
  
"So what are you doing here, Granger?" he asked seeming very interested. He pulled on his pants.   
  
  
"Well……umm……" Why had I come down hear, again? Oh, yes! I remember now, "I saw you in through the window jumping into the freezing lake and I thought that someone had to come down here and scold you a bit. I mean honestly, what are you thinking jumping into water this cold at night and unattended?!"   
  
I had purposely left out the part where he had taken off his clothes so he wouldn't be able to turn the reason into something else. As if I was fond of him or something of that sort.   
  
Draco's head tilted to one side, "So you cared enough for me to come marching down from your little window across the grounds-"   
  
"And throw a shoe at you? Yes of course. Any day -or night." Nice Hermione!   
  
Draco chuckled and went to pulling on his shirt. Blast. I mean -whatever.   
  
  
As he fished around for his shoes I managed to think clearly for a second and asked, " Why were you swimming in the lake anyway?"   
  
Draco sat on the grass and began to tie his shoes, "I just needed to clear my head, that's all." He muttered. Though this time he did not look up at me. He spoke to his shoes hoping that I would get off the subject.   
  
  
I wouldn't give up that easily, "A simple splash of water on the face would do you just as good, Malfoy."   
  
He went on tying his other shoe. I crossed my arms and noted, "What you did was very stupid. Jumping into water that cold and swimming in it half naked is not the smartest thing. So why were you in the lake?" I more demanded an answer than asked for one.   
  
  
It was here that Draco shot up and took three swift fluid steps to me. He stopped about four inches away from my face and snapped, "Stop putting yours nose in places where it doesn't belong, Granger! Before this year you didn't give a crap about me! Why do you care now?!"   
  
  
His eyes had gone wild and fierce with anger. I didn't know how to answer that question. I could hardly think with him standing this close, "Tell me why." He demanded in a softer voice.   
  
I closed my eyes looking for an answer for his question. Did I care? Had my feeling toward Malfoy have changed? I open my eyes, swallowed, and searching his eyes.   
  
  
I found my answer, "You've changed, Malfoy." His eyes lost their angry fire and softened. He took and step back, "What?" he muttered.   
  
That was it! "You've changed and you don't even know it."   
  
  
He took another step back, "I haven't changed." It was my turn to narrow my eyes,   
  
"Your right you haven't changed. But I can tell your changing. Slowly maybe. But you are still changing."   
  
  
"You're crazier than I thought, Granger." Looking confused and frustrated, Malfoy pushed past me in a hurry and practically sprinted up to the castle.   
  
  
This left me also confused and frustrated. Malfoy was like a puzzle. You had to have every piece of him down to be able to understand him……   
  
I love puzzles.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Boom! Voila! There is a shorter chappy but I hopped you enjoyed it! I needed a lil' herm and Draco action so I figured what better way than a late night swim? Lol. But anyhoo this chappy has increased the tension of the two characters, which will make future chappies very fun. Yay team!   
And get ready for some Quidditch matches comin up! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin? (Harry and Ron vs. Draco) Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin? (Malcolm vs. Draco) Mwahahaha! Oooo this is gonna be like a rollercoaster ride! Weee! Keep reviewing! Much luv! 

  
  


Muses Note: hehehe! Angst is the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Almost

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: This Harry Potter characters are not mine. No. Not even Draco.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9: Almost   
  
  
A week and a couple days had gone by at a sluggish pace. It might have been because the teachers were giving out more work than ever, or the classes had suddenly became very dull, or I would even go as far to say that I was always looking forward to Dance Class.   
  
  
Dance class was at the end of the day and seemed to go by so fast. I wouldn't be able to wait for the next Dance class. I wanted every other class to go by as fast as it could. However this kind of thinking always makes time heavy and unbearably slow.   
  
I had just gotten back from another Dance Class, where we were learning the waltz. Malfoy might have a little grace on his broomstick. But when it came to a few simple dance steps he was like a fish out of water. My sore bruised feet were enough to prove that. He probably did it on purpose.   
  
  
I shook myself mentally. I have to get started on some of this history due next week! What was I thinking leaving it to the last minute?!   
  
  
I looked outside the library window. The sun had left the sky to be replaced by a full moon and it's speckled stars twinkling by its side.   
  
I stood up from one of the library desks and wandered the Muggle History section. I slid my finger along the leather spines of each book. I tried to remember which book I was looking for but nothing came to mind except the reoccurring memories of Malfoy down at the lake.   
  
  
I just couldn't get him out of my head! Stupid git. This was entirely his fault! He should try just taking a cold shower instead of showing off his hot body off to……the……Oh my God! Shut up, Hermione!   
  
~~~~~Draco's POV a little earlier ~~~   
  
Dance class was near end and I imagined Granger's feet were in excruciating pain. We had been attempting to waltz today and I was not the best at the stepping part.   
  
  
The first three times I stepped on her feet she yelled at me with her anger I somehow found quite amusing since she is some good inches smaller than me and yet she still thought that she was more intimidating.   
  
However the many times after that she simply gave up all hope and only winced a bit whenever my feet went astray onto hers. I was about to say sorry for just about the first time in my life when Mrs. Shnopsie clapped her hands and called out,   
  
"That was a very good start, for now! Sadly we have come to the end of another class. I shall see you all tomorrow, I hope, at the Quidditch game! Class dismissed!" Mrs. Shnopsie glided out the door on light feet.   
  
  
Granger's small hand slid from mine as she pulled apart from me without a word. I saw her eyes land on Malcolm, who was crossing the hall to meet her.   
  
  
The warmth of the smile she put on for him made my stomach twist. Malcolm's arm snaked around her shoulders. He nodded at me with a cocky grin that made me want to ram my fist into his face again.   
  
I was just about to throw a punch at his bent nose when Pansy grabbed me by the neck and attempted to push a kiss on my lips. I avoided this by quickly turning my head and letting her kiss land on my cheek.   
  
  
Malcolm smirked at me, bent down, and kissed Herm - Granger on the cheek. She blushed a deep red making me feel even more hate towards Malcolm.   
  
The bastard turned to Granger and asked, "Hey Herm, after I win the game tomorrow we're still going to be on for dinner right?"   
  
"Of course." She smiled meekly avoiding my stare. Malcolm gave malicious grin and said,   
  
  
"Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Sure hope you've been practicing your game, Malfoy. Tomorrow might be a little work out for me, if you have."   
  
I sneered back at him, " If I'm not mistaken, Riley, I wasn't the one who slammed into one of the goals."   
  
Malcolm blushed a deeper red than Granger had.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Come on!" It was Padma and Parvati near the entrance of the Great Hall waving.   
  
  
"See you later, Malcolm." She mumbled before slipping away from Malcolm and jogging over to her friends.   
  
  
"Lose your girlfriend?" I smiled grimly at Malcolm before pushing past him and slamming my shoulder into his. Jerk.   
  
Unfortunately Pansy decided to prance after me giggling, "That was so cool Drakey-poo. Brilliant!"   


I spun around on my heel and growled, "Why don't you go wait for me in the common room, Pansy. Ok? Ok." I walked off without caring about her answer just that I get as far away from her as possible.   
  
  
Once I was out of the great Hall I could just see Granger walking alone to the library and heard Padma calling out, "Once you get your history done find us at dinner! Alright?" Granger waved her hand above her head, "See you later!" and turned the corner.   
  
  
After I was sure that there was no one else in the Main Hall, I jogged after Granger to the library.   
  
  
I don't know what made me follow……I just wanted to. Kind of like that night when we were down by the lake. It was like I was drawn to her. This was all her doing! She was making me crazy. Last night, while drinking my nightly routines of coffee, almost every second, my thoughts drifted over to that night when I was an inch from her face asking her why she suddenly cared. She said I had changed- or not changed but was changing. Granger has gone completely mad. I haven't changed a bit!   
  
  
I walked into the library and saw that she had sat at one of the desks for a moment just staring into space. She had that cute little frustrated face on when she didn't understand something. Cute? Granger?   
  
……Well I couldn't deny that she did look a little cute……   
  
She rose to her feet and walked briskly over to the history section.   
  
  
My feet moved across the library to three bookshelves away from Granger. I pretended to be looking at a book called '101 Ways to Magically Grow Hair'. But my eyes kept drifting up to the crack over the books where I could see the back of Granger's head.   
  
  
She had been keeping her hair a classy wavy looking style, which suited her face and complemented her chocolate eyes.   
  
  
I wasn't the only guy to notice Granger's new hair style either. I had seen far too many guys looking her up and down, raising their eyebrows, and winking at her.   
  
  
Yet a smug feeling filled me like a balloon to see that Granger hardly paid any attention to any of those bastards. There was only one guy that she always smiled brightly for. And that was Malcolm Riley. The guy who dates any girl he wants and however many girls at a time.   
  
  
At dance class he would always wink and grin at her but I saw him at Quidditch practices and he will make out with girls when he's taking his water break. Bloody git.   
  
  
Even Granger didn't deserve to go out with a guy like that. You know what! I think I'll just go ahead and tell her what a dick her Malcolm is.   
  
  
Slamming the book, 101 ways to Magically Grow Hair, I started toward Granger.   
  
~~~~Herm's POV~~~~   
  
  
Oh God, where was this book!? I had come to the end of the history section and hadn't found the book that I had been searching for. Perhaps I could find someone to help me. I spun round and bumped into something hard,   
  
  
"Ouch!" I cried. There was a deep chuckle above me. Straightening up I saw Malfoy's smirk once again slapped onto his face. I felt like slapping his face. However instead of slapping him I felt the same heat rise from my neck up into my cheeks.   
  
I scowled, still blushing, and tried walking by him but he slid into my way. I attempted dashing to the right. But he was quicker and moved in front of me like lightening,   
  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I groaned trying desperately not to think about him without his shirt on (like I had down at the lake). The image of his muscular upper body had been haunting me ever since that night.   
  
  
"Do you like him?" his voice was subtle and curious. This question took me by surprise. Like him? Like who? I looked up at him with my narrowed eyes   
  
"Who?" I asked.   
  
His eyes rolled, "Malcolm."   
  
"Well……I……Why do you care?" After I asked this, panic fell over his face for a brief moment before he shrugged,   
  
  
"I don't really care." He held his chin up high and his cold eyes took over.   
  
  
I had had enough. I turned around ready to take the long way to the front desk but then I felt his warm hand grasp mine and gently pull me back, "I'm just wondering." He murmured looking anywhere but at my eyes.   
  
  
I stared down at his hand holding mine. What was he doing? He drew back his hand to his side and sighed,   
  
"You shouldn't get attached to him."   
  
Was that a threat? What was this? I was starting to feel an aching in my head, " What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"He's not a good guy, Granger."   
  
What was he talking about?   
  
"Who are you to determine a good guy from a bad one, Malfoy?"   
  
He smirked at me and stepped closer," Right. Because it takes one to know one." He growled. I would not let him make me feel small and weak so I stood my ground. He couldn't make me move. Yet when he advanced one more step closer I almost considered making a run for it. But part of me wanted to stay. Stay and see what Malfoy would do next.   
  
  
He took another step closer which brought him three or so inches from my face, "Am I a bad guy, Granger?" his voice was low and entrancing.   
  
  
His silver blue eyes bore into mine. He must have taken my silence as a 'yes' for he asked another provoking question "You find us bad guys interesting don't you?"   
  
  
I could hardly breath. All at once I found myself hating this and enjoying it at the same time. The smell of him made me dizzy with pleasure. His soft hand raised and gently brushed my cheek,   
  
  
"You find us bad guys fascinating and dangerous. You find it somewhat freeing." Everything he had just said felt so right that it scared me. I had been reading him all this time and now he was reading me. Telling me the things that I didn't know.   
  
Everything around me disappeared and it was only Draco and I standing there, alone. Alone with Draco? The thought was scary. Though, I felt no fear at all. Nothing but thrilling feeling spreading throughout my veins.   
  
I closed my eyes savored the lovely smell about him. I felt his forehead rest against mine, "That's why you hate us so much and yet want us so badly." His deep voice was, if even possible, softer than his touch.   
  
  
When I peeked a glance out of my eyes I saw his were closed.   
  
  
He must felt my eyes on him because he looked up at me. I practically drowned in the depth of his eyes and there was no way out. But right then, I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to, dare I say……kiss me.   
  
  
It was to my surprise that when next I looked at him he was frowning. And all at once he took one step back.   
  
  
Then another.   
  
  
And another, leaving me standing there weak, swaying, and confused. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. It was like I wasn't even there. Not until he was about a yard away from me did he look up to my eyes, "I……I'm sorry." And with that he turned and walked swiftly out of the library.   
  
What the hell? Once I had collected myself I wandered up to my Gryffindor dorm, fell into bed, and couldn't get my mind away from how soft his hands were, how good he smelled, how soothing his voice was, and how safe he made me feel.   
  
And I wasn't talking about Malcolm.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
HAHAHA the almost kiss is sooo deadly! And quite frustrating don't you think? Anyway, don't get mad at me cause next we have a Quidditch game (Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw)!! Yay! Please read and review. And ladies and gentleman please do not flame.   


~this chappy is dedicated to svetlaella! do think Herm's denying her feelings to much for Mr. Malfoy now? Lol well I tried to make her give into Draco a little more. But it turned out to be an ok chappy. Thanks!~   
  
~Meg(), you wanted a Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw? Your order has been served. Bon appetite!~   
  
~To all my Reviewers I love you! Please keep reading and Reviewing! It's what keeps me going! Thanks!~   


~Liz, thank you so much! And I'm am sorry I did this to you…….but it was fun! Mwahahaha! I luv your support and luv ya! Keep luving my chapters! Hugs!~   


Muse's Note: Okay, you all are reading my /friend's/ fic, but what about mine?!?!?! Read "Some American Magic" and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!  


  
  



	10. Game Time and A Little Love

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter characters are not mine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10: Game Time and a Little Love   
  
  
That had been my weakest moment in my life. I had put myself on the line and she had actually responded in a way that I would never have expected of her. She hadn't pulled away. She had let me touch her cheek, which had felt like silk. Nothing like Pansy's pimple infested face. Gross.   
  
  
And again unlike Pansy, she smelled sweet. When I breathed in her sweet smell I had actually wanted to taste her lips to see if she had tasted as sweet as she smelled.   
  
But no. I didn't get to kiss her before I heard him. In the back of my mind I had heard him laughing hysterically. His voice was shrill and painful, like nails to a chalkboard. That's when I stepped away from her. I took more steps away rubbing my throbbing head.   
  
  
Voldemort kept on laughing even when I had ran out of the library, down the stone steps to the Slytherin Common room, and into the boys showers. His shrill laughter was at a loud peek when I stepped into the shower fully clothed and started turning the knob toward the cold.   
  
  
I only stopped when the water reached an icy temperature onto my head. I had stood there with my hands on the shower wall letting the cold-water spill down my back.   
  
  
I had discovered over the summer that this was the only way to be rid of him. When I was fully awake. Icy water sure did the trick. That had been the reason I had gone to the lake that night. Hermione must have thought I was crazy swimming in water at that temperature and that late at night.   
  
  
I had not been sleeping more than five minutes at a time every night……   
  
  
When my back started to go numb from the shower I clambered out of the shower and started to my room. I changed into black pants and a black t-shirt before throwing on my cloak. My hair was still wet and probably looked a mess. However I didn't care enough to comb it back like I did every mourning for the past six years.   
  
  
I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my broomstick the new Striker 3000. It was the latest model. It carried a smooth ride, faster than the Firebolt, sensitive touch grip, and much more.   
  
The handle was bright shiny silver with smoothed groves for the grip. It was perfect in every way. I looked at my watch. Quarter past nine.   
  
It was time to practice……   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Next morning~*~*~*~*~*~Herm's POV~*~*~*~   
  
"Game Time!" Padma shouted in my ear. I rolled away grumbling curse words, "Wow Hermsie! You have a little bit of color in her language today don't you?" Parvati giggled while primping her hair in the bathroom.   
  
  
Padma started poking my back with her long nailed finger, "Come one, Hermsie! I'm not going to stop poking you until you get up."   
  
Her pokes became considerably harder until they turned into jabs, "Ow!" I yelped and jumped out of bed. I lifted up the hem of my shirt to see that she had given me a bruise.   
  
  
Padma smiled innocently, "You could have avoided this by simply getting out of bed." I scowled and threw my little talking teddy bear, Mr. Pooky,   
  
"Avoid this!" Padma squealed and was brought down by Mr. Pooky who's talking button must have gone off. Because the next thing we all heard was,   
  
"Give me a hug!" coming from Mr. Pooky. Parvati laughed but was silenced when Mr. Pooky came flying into her face. The talking button was pushed down on Parvati's head,   
  
"You're my special someone!"   
  
I broke into laughter and sprinted to the bathroom with my skirt, shirt, and shoes bundled in one hand. I turned around just in time to catch the flying Mr. Pooky who voice box went off again. 

  


"I love you!" I grinned and slammed the door in Padma's face. There was a loud thump on the door. No doubt it was Padma who had slammed into it. Right after that there was laughing from Parvati.   
  
I grinned, "I love you too Mr. Pooky." Padma would defiantly think twice about waking me up like that!   
  
~*~*~   
  
I had never seen Padma and Parvati wolf down their food so fast. All the people that were sitting around them were staring at the mounds of eggs, beacon, and sausage disappearing before their eyes and being swallowed whole by the sisters.   
  
  
Ron was even looking disgusted at the sisters, "I think I have just lost my appetite."   
  
I turned to Ron in astonishment, "Oh Ron, you have to eat something! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Why, a day without breakfast is like-"   
  
Ron interrupted, "Spare me the lecture! I'll eat something if it makes you happy!" He picked up a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth and then drowned it all with a gulp of orange juice.   
  
  
"Wow……and gross at the same time." I marveled. Harry jogged over to us and grabbed a piece of toast, stuffed it in his mouth, and took my orange juice, and emptied into his mouth. Just as Ron did, "Whoa! Is this some freaky boy thing?"   
  
Harry stared over at Padma who had just did the same as both Ron and Harry, "Nope." Harry laughed, "Hey, Ron, we better get to the field!"   
  
  
"But I thought it was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin." I broke in.   
  
"Well yea. But we need to take notes of the players if we're going to win the cup." Commented Ron, "I'll meet you there, Harry."   
  
Harry nodded and began to round up the other Gryffindor players. Ron took a last gulp of juice before excusing himself and running off down the Great Hall.   
  
  
Once Padma's and Parvati's plates were finished they pulled on me up when my fork was midway to my mouth. I dropped the fork and allowed myself to be kidnaped from my breakfast.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked   
  
"We're going to get ready, of coarse!" the rolled their eyes.   
  
"But the game isn't till about an hour." I commented   
  
"Right and we're going to need that much time to get ready, Hermsie!"   
  
I groaned at this statement. When we arrived at the dorm I fell into bed, while Padma and Parvati scampered off to the bathroom to fetch their makeup baskets.   
  
  
I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of gossiping, giggling girls only to awake to the sound of gossiping giggling girls. I sat up in my bed feeling rather refreshed and in a better mood until Padma had to open her big mouth,   
  
  
"Hermsie, has anybody ever told you that you look really ugly when you wake up?" she asked innocently. I blinked at her. Was this a dream or is she really that daft?   
  
  
"All the time, Padma." I said, while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.   
  
  
"Just making sure. Hey you want me to do your makeup?" I looked in horror at the make up bag.   
  
  
"Oh don't worry I only use a little bit of makeup. Not extensive amounts like Parvati."   
  
  
Parvati scowled but then shrugged and pursued on putting more eye makeup on. I strode into the bathroom and brushed out my hair and called out to Padma and Parvati, "We better get a move on down to the fields now!"   
  
  
Both of them shrieked and I burst out of the bathroom, "What?! What is it?!"   
  
They were tossing on each other's cloaks like mad women, "We're going to be late for Draco!" screamed Parvati grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door with Padma trailing behind.   
  
I looked at my watch, "But it's only five past eleven. The game starts at eleven thirty." I reminded them.   
  
"Exactly! We need to be on the stand before anybody else so Draco will see us."   
  
  
My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name and the sudden memory of his face so close to mine made my breath come short.   
  
"What's wrong?" 

  
  


I looked up to her with a smile, "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect!" I took off with them down to the field……   
  


  


Once we got down to the field Padma and Parvati dragged me to seats in the middle of the stands next to Ron and Harry, who were feverishly writing down on little notepads.   
  
All the Quidditch players were zooming on their broomsticks around the field. Malcolm passed by and blew a kiss. Padma and Parvati giggled, nudging me.   
  
I smiled weakly at Malcolm who took off almost vertically up, hovered for a moment before yelling at one of his player's on the ground to throw a little golf ball. The player threw it high and Malcolm dived.   
  
He was like a bullet gaining on the ball which had began to fall back to earth when out of know where Draco passed Malcolm like lightening and caught the ball when it was about two feet from the ground.   
  
Lightening was certainly faster than a bullet.   
  
I gasped, putting my hand up to my mouth. Padma and Parvati stood up and cheered for Draco, who rose back to a fuming Malcolm and tossed him the golf ball.   
  
  
"Not bad." Ron shrugged.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~   
  
The stands filled up and the game was about to begin. I circled the field a couple times before hovering in my Seeker place. Malcolm swooped down to the two Beaters and spoke words that were out of my range of hearing.   
  
  
However, when the Beaters stared up at me, I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Malcolm reared up to his position across from me and smirked   
  
  
The Snitch was released and disappeared in an instant. The whistle blew from below and the game started. I snuck a glance down to see that our team had gotten the ball. But my attention was disrupted by a humming sound.   
  
  
Bludger. I dived down and narrowly missed the speeding ball aimed at my head. There was a gasp from the crowd. I rose up again to overlook the game. But then I heard the humming noise coming from two sides. I sped downwards avoiding one and barely escaping the other.   
  
  
I turned my broomstick around and glared at the Beaters on the other team. But then I saw the golden glint of the snitch at the other side of the field. I pushed my broom forward and shot off to the snitch. I heard Malcolm yelling at someone. I couldn't hear what he was saying because of the wind blowing harshly in my ears so I sped onward.   
  
  
I outstretched my hand and was about to wrap my fingers around the ball when out of nowhere I felt something collide into my ribs and a terrible cracking sound came from my chest. The crowd screamed and gasped as I pulled up on my broomstick with one hand and used the other to cradle my ribs.   
  
  
Wow, that really hurt. I winced and looked back down to where the Snitch had been. It had disappeared. Damn! I glared at Malcolm who was laughing heartily. Bloody bastard.   
  
  
A few minutes of scouting the game and ball went by. Then game was 120 to 100, Ravenclaw in the lead. I had had no sight of the snitch and was finding it really hard to breath. The pain in my side didn't hurt as much as it had when I had first been struck but it was still pretty bad.   
  
  
I searched the field and to my delight the snitch was hovering right over the Slytherin goal. I dashed after it. I would not lose it this time no matter what. I darted one Bludger and kept racing after the snitch, which had started moving across the field.   
  
  
I dared not look away from the golden snitch. However out of my corner sight I saw on of the Beaters coming after me with his bat raised in the air.   
  
What the hell?! I sped up after the snitch with the Beater hot on my tail and Malcolm catching up on my right. I laid my body flat on my broom, despite my ribs arguing against it, to become more aerodynamic.   
  
I heard a humming coming at me from my left and quickly dusked just in time. The Bludger nicked Malcolm's toe and he let out a wail of pain. I brought my focus back to the snitch reached out my hand.   
  
  
However just as I was about to wrap my finger tightly around the snitch, everything around me fell silent. Not even the wind made a noise. Then his voice in the back of my head hissed, " Game over, Malfoy."   
  
No. Not you. I closed my eyes, reached out, and grabbed the snitch. The silence died away all at once and there was a roar from the crowd. I swear I could hear the Patil twins screaming at the top of their lungs creating more noise than the whole stadium combined. I let out a sigh of relief.   
  
  
It was then did I really notice it really hurt to breath. I lowered my broom and once I was near the ground I stumbled onto the ground to meet tons of people coming up to me and giving me hard pats on the back.   
  
  
This caused much more pain than I found necessary. I pushed through the crowd and headed to the Hospital Wing with Crabb and Goyle and a couple dozen girls crying over me.   
  
  
But the only girl I was thinking of was……   
  
  
"Hermione!" Someone had shouted her name. That someone just happened to be Riley who was limping towards the stands, "We still on for dinner?"   
  
  
I could have sworn that she looked my way for a millisecond before answering, "Well Padma and Parvati kind of begged me to spend the night with them……but you can bring some of your guy friends and we can all meat up in The Three Broomsticks."   
  
"So it would be just you, Padma, Parvati, me, and a couple of my guy friends?" He asked   
  
"Oh no! Ginny would come and Ron would probably want to look after his sister and than Harry would probably want to stick with Ron a but then Harry can't be without the company of Cho. So she would have to come and then there is her posse of girls that always trail after her and……"   
  
Malcolm raised his hand, "Yea, ok. Let's just reschedule this until a later date. Ok?" Hermione bent down and hugged Malcolm around the neck, "Thank you. You're not upset?" She asked into his ear.   
  
"At you? Never."   
  
I gritted my teeth, turned, and walked as briskly I could with broken ribs. How could Granger do this?   
  
  
What was I so mad about? A stupid hug? She had, after all, gotten out of having dinner alone with the git. Then why was I acting this way?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Herm's POV~*~*~*~   
  
"He so likes you, Hermsie!" Parvati pranced around me as we headed to lunch,   
  
"Who?" I asked sheepishly. Padma knocked on my head,   
  
"Malcolm, duh! Whom else would we be talking about?" she giggled, "You think we're talking about Draco or something?" the sisters burst into laughter.   
  
Whoa! Get out of my head! Could Draco possibly have feeling for me? After almost six years of hatred between us it was all kind of sudden if he did have feelings for me.   
  
  
Well……now that I think about it, in fifth year he didn't beat up on me half as much, sixth year I hardy noticed he even went to this school anymore. In all the classes I had with him he stayed to himself.   
  
  
Strange……   
  
  
My mind was tingling with curiosity. I had to know more!   
  
  
"Hey, you guys, go on without out me. I'm going……to check a book out of the library!"   
  
  
Padma spun around with a sly grin, "Sneaking off to your secret love again, Hermsie?"   
  
I stopped walking and froze staring in horror at Padma, "What?! I don't have a secret-"   
  
"It's not a secret, Padma! Everyone knows!" Parvati laughed and pranced circles around me. What was this?! Had someone seen Draco and me in the library?!   
  
"I do not have a secret love!" I shouted in panic. Parvati stopped prancing and said,   
  
"We were talking about your books, Hermsie. Everyone in the school knows you loves them as if they were as hot as that Muggle actor……oh what's his name…….Oh yes! Orlando Bloom!"   
  
I stood there for a moment processing the words I had just heard and slowly my lips rose into a sheepish smile, "I knew that. I just…….I……I got to go. See you!" I took off to the Hospital Wing.   
  
Though when I came to the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing I realized that getting in was going to be a lot more difficult then I would have imagined. For the corridor was halfway full with barbaric girls trying to get a peek at Draco.   
  
How in the world would I get past all of them? It was like a fighting ring. Girls were trying to push girls who where pulling on another girls hair, who was scratching another girl off. Wow. No offence to Malfoy, but those girls are suffering from complete over obsession.   
  
A sudden thought of intelligence prang into mind. I reached in my robes and pulled out my wand and pointed it down the hall and whispered, "Imagio." And with two swishes and a flick the spell leapt into action. A stream of mist flew down the hall and formed a perfect figure of Malfoy. I put on my best impression of Parvati and screeched, "Oh my God! There he is!" and pointed over to my image of Malfoy.   
  
All the girls looked confused for a moment, looking at the closed Hospital doors and then to the Malfoy down at the end of the hall. But the silence and confusion didn't last long at all. One girl started shrieking in delight and started toward the Malfoy and then the rest followed.   
  
I swear the ground started to rumble once all the girls fled down the hall like a herd elephants. I jumped to the side as they pounded down the hall. And then I sprinted to the door, knowing they wouldn't get a happy surprise when they found that their hands would go right through the image of Malfoy.   
  
I wrapped on the door with my knuckles the shrieks of delight died away. Stopped banging on the door and slowly turned my head down the hall to the where the girls had finally discovered that the Malfoy at their end of the hall was just an illusion. It was like they were trying to piece everything together when one girl jumped out and shouted,   
  
"Get her!"   
  
Uh-oh. The swarm of girls charged down the hall in cold-blooded fury. I returned back to my banging on the door and began shouting, "Let me in! Please! Ms. Pomfrey! Anyone! It's Hermione Granger!" The girls were halfway down the hall and closing.   
  
  
It was hopeless. Ms. Pomfrey probably thought I was one of Draco's over obsessed fans. But I didn't give up. Pure fear of the outraged girls kept me pounding my fists on the door and my voice hollering.   
  
  
"Ms. Pomfrey, please! It's Hermione Granger! Please! Ms. Pom-" but before I could finish yelling 'Pomfrey' the door flew open and the very women I had been screaming for, grabbed me by my robes, pulled me in, and slammed the door closed.   
  
  
Ms. Pomfrey looked angry herself. She straightened her robes and grabbed a black leather doctors bag, "So sorry, Miss Granger. I would have come sooner but I was in the back getting some material for a young second year who managed to get his tongue stuck onto a pole outside. Immature behavior, I say! What kind of person would lick a frosted pole?! Ridiculous!" She grabbed her scarf off a hook next to the door and wrapped it around her neck saying briskly,   
  
"Well I'll be back in a short while. You just sit tight and don't let any of those lovesick girls get in this wing. Help yourself to what you need, dear. Cough medicine, throat syrup, cough drops……"   
  
Malfoy……   
  
  
"……things of that sort. Be back in a blink of an eye." She took out her wand and open the door and started shielding herself and the doorway from the shrieking girls.   
  
  
Once she pulled the door closed and the clicking sound of the door being locked was heard, I shook my head and made a 'tutting' sound of disapproval. Those girls were completely in love with him.   
  
  
Now where was he? I looked down the rows of beds until my eyes fell a white curtain shielding the bed behind it. I started down to the curtained bad, slowly. The room was silent except for the sound of my shoes scuffing the floor. The hall smelled of fowl medicines looming from past injured and ill students.   
  
  
I eased back the white curtain and there was Draco lying with no shirt on. The middle of his chest was wrapped in medical tape where he had gotten hit with the Bludger. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling only the slightest bit. It was when I looked back at his eyes did I remember what sleeping to Draco meant. I rushed to his side and was about to shake him by the shoulders, when I noticed he wasn't sweating and shivering, as he had been the past times I awoke him from his nightmare. In this case he looked quite relaxed and peaceful.   
  
  
I chose not to disturb him but stepped a bit closer to him and decided that I would keep an eye on him just incase he broke out in shivering fits of terror.   
  
  
As I stood over him I couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked with his hair tousled the way it was after a game. It looked softer than it did when it was slicked back with water. His arms looked strong and dependable. I could feel my fingers itching to reach out and touch his bare skin. With much thought, I gave in and allowed my fingers flow gently up his arm. From the moment I touched his skin a pure thrilling rush went up my spine and I could have sworn that Draco's twitched a bit under my fingertips. Regrouping myself, I ran my fingers up the rest of his arm to his neck.   
  
  
I dared not go any further……but I did anyway.   
  
  
I lead my finger up to his hair, which had proved to be very soft. I carefully brushed some stray hair away from his closed eyes. After I brushed that last of his hair away I saw that he had dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep. It must be horrible for him to deprive himself of a human necessity such as sleep.   
  
The memory of those lips being so close to mine made my skin tingle with what turned out to be eagerness. I had wanted Draco to kiss me……   
  
And the funny thing was, I still wanted him to kiss me.   
  
  
"What are you doing, Granger?" I jumped back in utter horror. Did he just speak? I stared back at him and his eyes were still closed and his mouth still motionless. But it was when his lips broke apart to say, " I asked you a question. What were you doing?" his eyes were flickering open now and he turned his head a bit to look at me with smiling eyes,   
  
  
"I……I thought you were asleep." Draco turned his head back to looking up at the ceiling and frowned,   
  
"You know very well that I can't sleep without that wrinkly bastard coming into my dreams and making a big fuss." He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments and then made an effort to sit up in his bed, "I was just resting my eyes." I could see that he was having some trouble sitting up, what with his Bludger wound.   
  
I rushed to his aid and pulled a pillow up behind him to rest on. After he made himself comfortable he looked up at me with his silver blue eyes and grinned, "So about those fingers of yours all up my arms and hair……"   
  
I crossed my arm defensively and bit back with, "About that. If you were just resting your eyes, why didn't you stop me?" I could see him contemplating this in his mind and than he shrugged and mumbled,   
  
  
"Maybe it was just soothing." The fact that he was still staring at me the whole time he said this made a tickling feeling go off in my stomach and my blushing start.   
  
Curse my blushing! But Draco seemed amused from what his smiling eyes told me,   
  
  
"Is that because me?" he asked.   
  
"What?" I asked back, confused as what he was referring to.   
  
He nodded to me, "You're blushing. Is that because of me?" if anything he made me blush an even deeper red. Never taking his eyes off me, he let out a little chuckle, "I guess that answers that."   
  
  
I needed to change to subject. And quick. Every time I looked up at him I began to feel myself starting to blush. If he would only put his shirt on then I would be able to actually look at him without my face turning as red as a tomato,   
  
  
"I saw what happened to you on the field today." I blurted out. Draco's smile didn't disappear. It only grew as he pointed to his ribs and said,   
  
"A lot of people saw what happened to me down on the field, pet." I rolled my eyes and rephrased my comment,   
  
"I mean, I saw what happened to you right before you caught the snitch." Draco's smiled finally started to fade and he looked away from me at his hands that were resting in his lap.   
  
  
I stepped closer feeling guilty for taking away his warm smile, "What exactly happened?" I asked in a softer tone. He still didn't look up but muttered, "Nothing happened."   
  
  
"Draco, I know something happened. You got that look on your face that I saw on the train and outside of Snape's classroom. I know something happened." He still didn't look up and I realized my tone had become harsh and agitated.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath I put my hand over Draco's and asked in my most gentle voice, "Why won't you tell me?" Draco held up his head and stared from my hand holding his to my face. He searched my eyes and pulled me closer to him with my hand still in his.   
  
  
He kept pulling me closer until I was almost nose to nose with him and then he whispered in my ear with his cheek touching mine sending surges of exploding heat through my heart, "Not now and not yet," I couldn't breath and was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Draco brought his face in front of mine once again and whispered once more, "But soon."   
  
  
He brought one of his hands up and stroked my cheek. It was my natural instinct to close my eyes and take his warm hands and how gentle they were when it came to touching my cheek. I felt his thumb brush against my lips tempting me.   
  
I was finally going to get that kiss……   
  
  
I didn't have to open my eyes to know that his lips were closer than ever to mine. I could feel his breath mingling with mine. I snaked up my hand from his shoulders, up his neck and around it. And yet our lips still had not touched. My heart was beating at an all time record when I could almost sense that Draco's lips were millimeters away from touching mine. Then…….   
  
  
"Miss Granger!" I jumped back from Draco and went from lightheaded emotions to frustrated beyond belief all under two seconds. Mrs. Pomfrey was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring from me to Draco. Then something occurred to her. Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco. I knew it was what she was thinking. Anyone could have seen it in her face, which looked more confused than Neville did when asked a potions question. And that is saying something.   
  
  
We all would have been standing (or sitting in Draco's case) there all day if Draco hadn't spoken up, "Hermione, I'll see you later." He said with a grin playing on his lips that I had not kissed yet.   
  
I turned around, then a thought struck me, and I spun around again to ask, "Draco, will I be seeing you at Hogsmead?" His eyes lit up and he nodded, "Course you will, love."   
  
  
I smiled brightly to Draco, and then turned to Mrs. Pomfrey who still looked flabbergasted, patted her on the shoulder, and then sped down the Hospital Wing to the door. I remembered the barbaric girls and cautiously opened the door. And seeing that they had finally dispersed I slipped out the door and closed it behind me. I leaned my back on the closed door, closed my eyes, and smiled. Even though I hadn't kissed Draco yet I still knew he wanted to kiss me back. That was just about enough to make me sing.   
  
  
I was about to set off to lunch when I thought popped into my head.   
  
Had he just called me 'love'?   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*__________________~*~*~*~*~*_______________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ~*~*   
  
There you are! Your Quidditch chappy and another almost but the first use of the word 'love'. *Sigh* if only Draco loved me…… Anyway please do not flame. I beg of you!!! When you give me compliments it makes me smile and go YAY! But when I get mean things I go and cry. Next chapter will feature the Hogsmead trip for dinner and there will be a big show down in the Three Broom Sticks between can you guess who? And for which girl? Duh, you can. It will be fun!   
So Review please!!!!! I luv you all!!!   
  
~ProwlingKitKat, I do agree. Malcolm makes me sick as well. And Draco won so be happy for our wounded puppy!! Keep reading and reviewing!~   
  
~ svetlaella, hope you enjoyed this chappy. You're a great reviewer and it was my honor to dedicate that last chapter to you! Keep Reviewing!~   
  
~sweet-soph, I'm glad the deadly kiss got to you. But I hope I gave you much more to feast your eyes on.~   
  
~Catgirl-13, thanx for the complement about the descriptions. It really means a lot to me to know that you like those things!~   
  
~ Meg, I think the answer to your question about Draco backing away was in this chappy. I cant really remember. But if it wasn't just ask me again and I'll answer it straight out to ya.~   
  
~ Some12 , hope your comp. Is ok now. Thanx for all your support. You have no idea how much I luv ya for it!~   
  
~ spooflover13, we are the Draco wishers. Both want him. Both can't have him. Lol. not to give anything away, but you'll get your fight between Draco and Malcolm soon enough. Grin~   
  
~ broadway betty, I'm glad my story made you happy!~   
  
~ Sirius Black11, thanx for your advise. I'll work on it!

  
  


Muse's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


*end Muse's Note*


	11. Butterbeer, Armwrestling, andKisses?

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine. Nor shall they ever be……*walks off and cries*   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11: Butterbeer, Arm Wrestling, and Kisses?   
  
  
"Hurry up, Hermsie! We're going to be late!" shouted Parvati on the other side of the bathroom. I had taken quite some time making my hair curl just a bit. I tilted my head to the side staring at the mirror. Looking back was almost a completely different person from when I had first arrived at Hogwarts with bushy hair and hating a certain Slytherin. Now I was practically head over heels for that Slytherin and my hair was no longer a bushy mess. I took a final look at myself before opening the bathroom door.   
  
  
The moment I did this Padma grabbed my hand and pulled me out and all the way down to the common room, then to the portrait hole. But when I came out it was like the bottom of my stomach had dropped out. There standing before me was none other than Malcolm and some of his Ravenclaw buddies.   
  
  
His button down shirt was perfectly ironed and tied off at the top with a red and gold tie. His brown hair had been neatly combed back and there was a moment when I had remembered why my heart always jumped at his dashing smile,   
  
  
"You look wonderful Hermione. Positively gorgeous." His eyes traveled up and down me and I managed to raise the ends of my lips into an awkward half smile and said,   
  
"As do you." Parvati and Padma had already introduced themselves to Malcolm's friends,   
  
"You ready to go Hermsie?" asked Padma positively delighted with the two boys on either side of her. I nodded, grinning at Padma. We started off down to Hogsmead. And halfway there, Malcolm decided to sneak his hand around my waist.   
  
  
This was going to be a long night.   
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Once we all arrived right outside of the Three Broom Sticks Malcolm held me back and called to his friends, "You guys go on ahead! I just want to talk to Hermione for a minute."   
  
Padma and Parvati grinned at me while one of Malcolm's friends laughed, "Take all the time you need, Riley!" Padma and Parvati giggled and dragged the boys into the crowed Three Broom Sticks.   
  
  
Malcolm took my hand in his and lifted me head with his fingers under my chin, "I think this big boy deserves a sympathy kiss for losing his game." I fought not to push him away. I didn't want to be rude and hurt his feelings.   
  
  
So I simply smiled innocently and teased, "Not yet. When I am ready. I will. But not yet." Malcolm's brows knitted together in disappointment. I felt sorry for his attempts to kiss me and failing. So I strung up some more words to make him feel a little better, " I will only kiss you when the time is right."   
  
Yeah! Like that would happen! Malcolm grinned and then nodded, "I'll keep you to that." I turned to walk into the Three Broom Sticks with him. I felt his hand on my back giving me a sickening feeling.   
  
  
The moment I pushed open the door to the Three Broom Sticks, warmth brushed my red cheeks from the cold, smells of steaming meals wafted into my nose, the noise of chatter traveled to my ears, and the golden lighting made everything twice as warm. I had almost forgotten the Malcolm's hand on my back until I felt the pressure of it pushing me up to a table in the center of the room where Harry, Ron, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, and Malcolm's friends were sitting.   
  
  
After scooting another table to the one in the center, we all managed to fit at the joined tables. Once I sat down, Malcolm rushed to sit on my right. The moment he took his seat he put his arm around my shoulders. It was like he was afraid someone would come up and snatch me away from him.   
  
I wish someone would.   
  
  
As everyone else was getting seated and getting drinks for all, I saw Draco sitting at a table near by with Pansy drooling all over him. He hadn't seen me and looked bored out of his mind. I let out a laugh at Draco's dull expression. Malcolm looked over and I quickly decided that if Malcolm knew that I had any sort of interest in his worst enemy there would be trouble. So I turned my head away from Draco and gave my best smile to Malcolm and lied, " I just remembered the time when I choked on my butterbeer when you came into this room, last year."   
  
"Did you really?" he asked looking truly smug about this. I flashed him a smile and nodded. He held up his shoulders looking proud and then looked back down to me, "I'm going to get us some butterbeers." I nodded as he excused himself.   
  
  
I felt someone tap on my left shoulder. I turned my head to meet the brown eyes of Ginny Weasley, "Oh. Hey, Ginny!" I said. But all she did in return was squint her eyes at me. Finally she muttered, "You don't like him, do you." It was more a statement than it was a question.   
  
I looked down at my hands and mumbled, "Well……I don't love him or anything." Ginny's eyes went back to normal and she shrugged and took a sip of her butterbeer. Weird.   
  
  
Malcolm came back with two foaming butterbeers in hand, "There you are m'lady." He said pushing it under my nose,   
  
  
"Thanks." I said. After Malcolm had done his good deed of the day he went on with Harry and Ron about Quidditch as if I didn't even exist. Not that I wanted him to be swooning all over me. It was in the back of my mind that I could hear Malcolm going on about Quidditch,   
  
"So anyway, people don't realize this. But you need a lot of strength when you're on a broom and out on that field!" Harry and Ron nodded agreeing with Malcolm. But Draco on the other table was about to take a sip of butterbeer before he snorted and laughed, " I wonder how he got onto the team then." Loud enough for Malcolm to hear.   
  
  
Malcolm glared at Draco, who was a table away, "Hey, Malfoy! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!"   
  
Draco looked up, "Me?" he asked innocently,   
  
"Yea, you!" Malcolm snapped. Draco shrugged, drank the last of his butterbeer in a gulp, stood up, and walked around to Malcolm who stood up as well. Once Draco was a foot away from Malcolm he spoke to Malcolm as if he were a child, "How did you get on the team when it requires strength?"   
  
All the people in the Three Broom Sticks were now fixated on the to boys.   
  
I swiftly jumped up out of my seat between the boys. I faced Malcolm and muttered, "You're not being very good."   
  
  
Malcolm looked down on me and sighed, "You're right." He then faked a polite look toward Draco, "Malfoy, you think you're stronger than me?" 

  
  


Draco sneered, "Yes, I do." 

  
  


Malcolm grinned wickedly and asked, "How bout we have a little arm wrestling contest to prove who is the stronger one?" 

  
  


Draco's eyes narrowed and he stood there for a moment thinking about this. He made up his mind and growled, "You're on, Riley."   
  
Malcolm nodded to his group of friends to clear the table. They escorted Parvati and Padma to another table. Malcolm sat down on one side of the table. Draco took his time taking off his cloak, tossing it over the back of his chair, unbuttoning his cuffs, and rolling up his sleeves to behind his elbow. All through Draco's preparation, there whispers of wages going around the room.   
  
When Draco sat down, Malcolm said, "Something doesn't feel right. How about we have a trophy for this contest?" Malcolm turned his head up to me, "A kiss perhaps? Yes a kiss will do. From Hermione Granger."   
  
So he thought he could just use me as a trophy?! What the hell! But when I caught Draco looking at me with those warm eyes my fury melted away. I would do anything for a chance to kiss him. Anything. I smiled and repeated Malcolm, " A kiss."   
  
I thought I saw a corner of Draco's lips curl up but would be impossible to know. For, he went back to glaring at Malcolm. They both put their right elbow on the table and their hands met.   
  
Draco smirked, "To the Kiss."   
  
  
And then it began.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Malcolm began trying to push my arm back. He was strong. But I knew I was stronger. I too pushed with most my strength and focused everything bit of my will power on slamming the back Malcolm's hand on the table.   
  
  
People were calling out either my name or Malcolm's and were shouting things like,   
"Go! Go! Go!"   
"Come on! You're doing great! Just give it the final push!"   
"Hang in there!"   
But nothing could distract me. My eyes were glaring and locked on Malcolm's. I could tell he was already losing strength. His face was as red as a strawberry. I put more pressure on his hand and his eyes broke away from mine. And then a pain shot through my shin.   
  
My focus broke as I cursed in pain. The bloody bastard had kicked me! That prick! But my break in focus caused my pressure on him to loosen and Malcolm took this chance to slam my hand on it's back.   
  
I had lost.   
  
And I wasn't even angry because I had lost the stupid arm wrestling match. But I had lost me chance to kiss Hermione.   
  
Those who had rooted for Malcolm yelled with delight. And those who had been rooting for me started getting out their moneybags in disappointment. Had no one seen the prick kick me?!   
  
Malcolm stood up with his arms raised in the air in triumph. Then he turned to Hermione whispered something in her ear, and then crushed her into him and kissed her right on the mouth.   
  
I clenched my hands into tights fists. I couldn't watch this. The girl that I had wanted to kiss for so long, now I had my worst enemies   
  
My blood ran cold as I watched Malcolm's lips on Hermione's. I could plainly see Hermione trying to push away. But Malcolm held the kiss for longer than I could bare.   
  
  
I jumped up from my seat took two swift steps to Malcolm, grabbed the back of his shirt collar, ripped him from Hermione, and punched him in his already crooked nose. He staggered back looking shocked for a couple of seconds. Then his shock turned into raging fury. He charged at me and tackled me in my stomach, which was close enough to my ribs to hurt more than when the Bludger had first hit me.   
  
  
I shouted out in pain when we both bumped into groups of people than crashed into a table that broke beneath us. The people we had bumped into started falling on other people who started punching the person who had bumped into them. And pretty soon the room had broke out into a battle zone.   
  
  
I threw Malcolm off me and stood over him. I was about to give him the punch of his life but just as I raised my fist, I saw Hermione being pushed from person to person, out of the corner of my eye.   
  
  
I lowered my fist and pushed past fighting groups of people to get to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" She looked around the crowd and once she found me she began working her way towards me. We were a couple feet apart when someone bumped into her from behind. This sent her falling into my arms. She looked up at me with those precious chocolate eyes of hers and smiled. One that reached all the way to her eyes.   
  
  
I smiled back but noticed a little bruise blossoming to the right of her forehead. I helped her steady herself and took her hand, "Come on. Let's get you out of here." We finally reached the door and I guided her out first.   
  
  
The bitter cold bit at my bare forearms. I had forgotten my cloak inside the Three Broom Sticks. There was no way I was going to go back in there. I looked back to Hermione whose teeth were chattering. Yet she was smiling at me.   
  
  
She had the sweetest smile I had ever seen. It was touching to see the light from her smile, reach all the way up to her eyes. I took a step closer. I wanted to hold her so badly. Like I had in the Library and in the Hospital Wing. Just touching her soft cheeks would be more than an honor. But she was probably disgusted with me for punching her 'almost boyfriend', Malcolm. So instead of embracing her into a kiss I used the will power I had left to ask, "Can I walk you to your Common Room?"   
  
Her smile seemed to fade for a moment but then came back as she beamed up at me and nodded, "Please do."   
  
~~~~~Herm's POV~~~~~~   
  
Just walking next to Draco made me feel warmer. We were walking up the Hogwarts steps. I didn't know how he could stand it. It was freezing out and yet he had his sleeves rolled up and wasn't even shivering. And me? I was all wrapped up in my cloak and I was still freezing. Once we reached the warmth of the castle and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor Portrait hole.   
  
  
I had wanted so much for him to kiss me outside the Three Broom Sticks. And still he didn't. What did this mean? Did he think I was upset with him? I saw Malcolm kick his shin to win the game. Surely Draco had known that. Malcolm fully deserved what he got. Why in Heaven's name hadn't he kissed me?!   
  
  
I had hardly noticed that we had arrived at the Fat Lady portrait because I was so consumed in my own thoughts. I looked around at the Fat Lady, who was sleeping soundly in her portrait and then to the armored knight standing a little ways away, making a dark shadow across the corridor. Then my eyes wandered back to Draco's. He stepped forward and held his hand up to my cheek and then touched my bruise tenderly and I saw concern in his beautiful eyes.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" I shook my head slightly. The only thing that hurt was the fact that I hadn't felt his lips on mine. My heart was even aching, as I was unable to look away from his silver blue eyes. Though it pained me to see such dark circles under around the pools of silver and blue.   
  
  
I took a step closer and lifted my hand and gently ran my fingers around the dark circles, "How do you not sleep?" I asked softly. Malfoy brought the hand he used to touch my bruise to my fingers, which were tracing the dark parts around his eyes. He entwined his fingers around mine and said in barely a whisper, "It takes practice." He pulled me closer wrapping his free hand, under my cloak and around my waist.   
  
The very touch of his hand sent heat up my back. My face was now just as close as it had been that day in the library and just today in the Hospital Wing. Again, I felt his warm breath on my cheek. He had brought his hand that was entwined with mine up to his shoulder and let go of my hand only to bring his hand to my neck. I let my hand rest on his shoulder. I took one last memory of what he looked like so close to my face and then closed my eyes in front of him for the third time, hoping, praying, and pleading nothing interrupt them. I felt his breath get warmer as his lips came closer to mine.   
  
And then it was like a curse……   
  
I heard the footsteps and laughter of Padma and Parvati coming closer. No! This was not happening!   
  
I felt Draco starting to pull away in panic. No! I would not let this happen again! So thinking quickly I held onto Draco and dragged him into the shadows of the armored knight and slid my hand, which had been on his shoulder, around his neck and pulled him in……   
  
……and our lips met. All at once a rush of heat enveloped my entire body and a wave of passion flooded my lips. Draco was kissing me back. Not only that but his tongue had parted my lips. His kiss was filled with more care then I had ever felt. He tasted so much better that Malcolm. Draco tasted sweet from the remembrance of his butterbeer and something else as well. I buried my fingers in his hair almost scared I would lose this feeling he gave me. But sooner or later we were bound to come up for air and we did. Draco held me close and whispered in a ragged voice, "Thank you."   
  
I couldn't suppress a tiny smile. I let my hands slip away from his neck and his hand tucked the hair that had fallen in my face back behind my ear. From they way that he had just kissed me I found it safe to assume he wanted this kiss just as much as I had.   
  
  
I peered up to his silver blue eyes and gave him one last soft kiss, savoring the last taste of his lips. Once we drew apart I felt the cold of fall coming back to my cheeks and hands. He took my hand in his and brushed his lips over it. Then backed away and said in a deep voice, "Until tomorrow." I returned his good by with my warm smile that had once belonged to Malcolm.   
  
  
Grinning he turned and started off towards the stairs. He turned around and gave me one last heart throbbing smile then began his way down the stairs and out of sight. I clambered through the portrait hole and dashed up the stairs.

  
  


"What's with you?" Padma asked coming out of the bathroom with her pajamas on and a toothbrush hanging halfway out of her mouth. I sat up and grinned at her,   
  
"He kissed me!" I sighed. Padma smiled and walked back into the bathroom when Parvati came out of the bathroom with a mask of green goop smeared all over her face,   
  
"Of coarse he did!" She rolled her eyes and giggling at my excitement. Had they seen us behind the armor?   
  
"How did you know?" I asked curiously. I heard Padma spit out the remains of the toothbrush bubbles into the sink and she called from the bathroom, "Well he did kiss you in front just about the whole 7th year! Now everybody knows Malcolm has got his eyes set on the you! You guys make such a cute couple!"   
  
They were talking about Malcolm. And it was true the whole 7th year now thought that I was together with Malcolm when who I wanted was Draco. People would expect me to hold hands with Malcolm, sit next to him in class, to go with him to the winter ball, which was coming up……   
  
  
This could lead to some problems……   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
AND THERE IS THE KISS!!! I hope you liked it. I tried to make it very special. And in the following chappies, stay turned for preparations for the Winter Ball…….   
Read and Review!!! PLEASE!!! Remember I luv you all!!!   


  
  
  



	12. Mixing It Up and One More Sad Story

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry potter characters are mine. No. Not even Draco.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: Changing It Up and One More Sad Story   
  
"The Winter Ball! This joyous night will be coming up in a couple of weeks and we must get started on the dances that will be taking place!"   
  
  
Mrs. Shnopsie's eyes swept our class with excitement. I couldn't help but notice that they lingered a half a second too long on the little space between Draco and me standing closer then we usually would have.   
  
  
"And for the Winter Ball I have discussed the topic with Professor Dumbledore, and we will be having a dance competition!" a tidal wave of whispers washed over the class as the girls leaned over to another giggling and the boy exchanged looks of horror and muttered curses under their breath.   
  
  
I glanced over to Draco and was slightly amused by the frightened look on his face. Though when Draco met my gaze his fear dimmed and he flashed me his lop-sided grin that always made my temperature rise more then a few degrees.   
  
  
Although I couldn't help but feel pity and concern twisting in my stomach whenever I looked at his dark circled eyes. His brilliant silver blue eyes were becoming more of a tired gray in the past couple days.   
  
  
I had noticed that Mrs. Shnopsie was staring at Draco and me once again with that twinkle in her eye.   
  
  
I did my best to bring down the blush in my cheeks and stare right back at her with the same stubbornness that I had before. Even though I knew I had feelings for Draco I wasn't sure that the whole school was ready to know. Not even the nosey Mrs. Shnopsie. From the hastened glances from Draco to me in the halls in the past two days since that unforgettable kiss, I think he felt the same way.   
  
It was almost as if the moment we broke away from that kiss that we had created a solemn pact not to express our feelings in public. We may be ready to have feelings for one another but the school wasn't ready to find out. Not yet. I could only imagine how upset Harry, Ron, Padma, Parvati, and not to mention the whole of Gryffindor would get. I just wasn't ready. Yet.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Shnopsie smiled and went on speaking out to the class, "I am sure those of you that have beautifully mastered the dances that we have gone over will be very excited about this……" she beamed at Harry and Cho, who sitting comfortably against each other. They had been so graceful and had picked up every step that Mrs. Shnopsie had taught, "And then there are the other people who have not exactly mastered the grace and rhythm of dance, who I will work with……"   
  
  
She shot a friendly wink at me, "but I can honestly say you all have improved since the first dance class. And as a reward……I am allowing you to select any partner of your choice for the Winter Ball!"   
  
  
There were mixes of smiles and rejoicing from those who had gotten unsatisfactory partners and frowns from those who didn't. Many of the girls' eyes turned to Draco and to my utter surprise many of the guys eyes flew over to me, including Malcolm's.   
  
  
Then Mrs. Shnopsie called out, "Well what are you waiting for? Go on and choose your partners!" There was a sudden shuffle of feet and rustle of robes. I snapped my head over to face Draco's panicked eyes.   
  
  
If I grabbed Draco's hand people would wonder, 'why had a Gryffindor Muggleborn take the hand of a pureblood Muggle-hater?'   
  
I could see the same clocks ticking away in Draco's head as he stared into my eyes. No. I wouldn't let the school become an influence on my actions. I was reached out my hand and made to hold his when all the sudden, right from under my nose, someone else grabbed his hand and I felt an icy cold hand snatch mine.   
  
I glared up at Malcolm whose hand was wrapped over mine, "Be my partner, Herm girl?" I looked over my shoulder to where I saw Parvati had been the one to steal him away, "Hermione?" I heard Malcolm's voice coming from the back of my mind. I looked back up to him and was about to bark a firm, 'no' when that awful Mrs. Shnopsie came up behind me with a clipboard and quill and grinned,   
  
  
"No surprise here!" she scribbled our names onto the partners list and glided over to another couple.   
  
This was not happening! I would not let Malcolm come near me let alone touch me! I was about to make my way to Mrs. Shnopsie when she shouted out, "That's all for today, class! See you all tomorrow!" And before I could push past the students and burst out of the Great Hall, she had disappeared.   
  
  
I hissed a mouthful of colorful language under my breath as the students began to scatter out of the Hall, "Well that was expected." I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Draco's deep voice.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, still hopelessly looking around for Mrs. Shnopsie. Draco walked up beside me.   
  
  
"I mean, she's been wanting us to get together since the beginning. And now she wants to make sure that we have something." This statement could easily be laughed at and thrown aside. Yet I felt a prickling feeling all over my arms and a large part of me agreed with Draco.   
  
  
The moment I got off the carriage with Draco she had been looming a distance away just watching us. Then there was at the first night in the Great Hall where she had said that she was partnering us up as she saw fit, she had looked straight at me. But what really got to me was why would she want to? She has some hundred other students to play matchmaker with. Why was she doing this with Draco and me?   
  
  
I turned to Draco and once again was shot with pity for his darkening eyes. It hurt to see him not being able to relax and regain energy in sleep. I wanted to know why he didn't go to sleep. What could be so horrible in his dreams to keep Draco Malfoy from closing those precious eyes and sleeping? Part of me craved the answer and as for the other……   
  
I didn't quite feel as though I would like the answer and would not want to hear it. I caught my hand from rising up and touching the darkness around his eyes. Instead I looked away from him, to the ground.   
  
  
A moment later I felt Draco's fingers gently raise my head from under my chin and he whispered, "Meet me in the Great Hall two hours after dinner and I'll tell you why."   
  
  
"Hermione!" I jerked away from Draco and looked around to Padma and Parvati standing by the stairs. Feeling flustered from the simple touch from Draco's fingers, I waved called out in a short breath,   
  
"I'll be right there!" I made sure I was a good three or four feet distance between Draco before I looked up at him again, "Two hours after dinner then."   
  
  
Draco smiled and yet the smile hardly reached his gray eyes. I took in one last look at him to quench my intense longing to be kissing him and brushed past him to Padma and Parvati.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Dinner dragged by at a sluggish pace. I twisted around in my seat next to Ron and Ginny when it was about halfway into dinner and he still hadn't arrived, judging by his empty seat in between Crabb and Goyle.   
  
  
I turned back to my cold untouched chicken noodle soup,   
  
"Hey Hermione, you sick or something?" asked Ginny while she ladled some more soup into her own bowl, " You haven't touched your food."   
  
  
I put on a smile for Ginny, " I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ginny didn't seemed convinced. Just to please her, I ate some spoonfuls of the cold soup, and gave her one last forced smile, "See. I'm ok."   
  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at me as though trying to see past the smile and into my heavy mind of worry for Draco. I had been having resent day dreams of Draco lying on a cold stone floor eyes shut tight, brow covered in sweat, lips trembling from fear just as well as the cold, and……Him……that creature that has struck fear into the hearts of the wizarding world. Voldemort. He was standing over Draco with his cackle the sound of stinging wipes only a hundred times worse.   
  
  
"Hermione?" I blinked once……twice……before meeting Ginny's concerned eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."   
  
"I just have a lot on my mind." I took a sip of water in attempt to soak by dry throat, when I heard from Ginny,   
  
"Like Draco?" I sputtered and regained my composure in hopes that I didn't attract too much attention, "Don't act so surprised, Hermione. You may be a little better at hiding your feelings. But Draco definitely doesn't have what it takes to fake he doesn't like you. You should have seen him on the first night back at Hogwarts. He couldn't keep his eyes off you."   
  
I stared at Ginny in amazement. The girl had sharp wandering eyes. I shook myself mentally and whispered back to her always checking that no one was listening, "Ginny, your some what right. Draco and I……well……it's not……it's just……complicated. And he didn't even like me until about a month into school. Honestly, I suspect it was just because I changed my hair style." I automatically felt a hurt in my heart.   
  
  
The thought that Draco just liked me because I changed my hair created a sting so torturous I wished I had never thought the thought. But when I looked back at Ginny, she was giggling with her eyes twinkling with laughter.   
  
  
"Hermione, you smart. But not that smart. He hasn't just liked you since the beginning of this year……he's liked you since you got together with Crumb in Fourth Year."   
  
  
"What?" I asked blankly.   
  
  
Ginny giggled again and nodded, " I remember it perfectly. I mean after all, how many times do you hear a Malfoy talk so fondly about a Muggle? When you and Crumb finally asked you out at the end of fourth year, we were leaving Hogwarts on the train and I was looking for a compartment. And I headed all the way to the back of the train looking for you guys and I was about to open one of the doors to a compartment when I heard Draco talking to Crabb and Goyle. He was clearly mad and he went on saying how dumb, stupid, ugly, and dumb (again) Crumb was. He carried on like this for a while but then said that Crumb didn't deserve you; that you were above Crumb. Then his voice got real quiet and he said that /he/ was beneath you! I would have listened more but I heard Crabb and Goyle gasp and Draco seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in and told them to go get some pumpkin juice for him. So I took off."   
  
Ginny batted her eyes, clasped her hands together close to her heart, and sighed, " It was /the/ sweetest thing I have ever heard."   
  
  
Was this true? Could Draco have been jealous of Crumb the same way he was jealous of Malcolm? Why had he been so cold to me then?   
  
Questions pounded the sides of my head with the impatience of wanting to be answered. I struggled to tame them all and look back at Ginny.   
  
She beamed, "Save your questions for him, Herm. I'm only the ease dropper. I would have told you sooner but I didn't think that it would ever come up."   
  
I went back to turning my head over my shoulder and checking if Draco had arrived and then turning back to my cold soup with a heavy heart when seeing that he was nowhere in sight. I didn't even snap out of my routine when the students started out of the Hall. I poured myself some coffee from the silver teapot in front of me when Padma and Parvati said they'd meet me up in the dorm rooms.   
  
When all the students were gone and only the teachers remained I found Professor Dumbledore slowly making his way from the Head Table down to me,   
  
"Why Miss Granger, may I ask why you are sitting here all by your lonesome?" I glanced up at Dumbledore before shrugging and sipping my coffee,   
  
"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?" I asked into my coffee cup. Dumbledor chuckled a bit before nodding,   
  
"Of course Miss Granger. I find there's nothing better to cure a head full of thoughts, than some coffee and silence."   
  
I stared up at his twinkling eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Professor." He beamed back and nodded. He started on his way to the great hall doors when he spun around,   
  
"One last thing, Miss Granger! Be sure to welcome the truth. Don't push it away. I know you well and you will struggle for another truth when you hear his."   
  
What? Who? Did he know about Draco's meeting plans? And if he did, how did he know what Draco was going to tell me?   
  
Without another word Dumbledore spun around again and walked out of the great hall with his cloak billowing out behind him, "Oh yes, Miss Ganger, I hope you don't mind If I blow out the candles? It would be a shame to let them burn all of the wax by morning."   
  
I simply smiled and nodded. Dumbledore, seeing my approval took in his breath and then released a gentle blow that to my surprise made all the candles in the great hall flicker and die.   
  
"Good night, Miss Granger." He winked, turned his back to me then left, leaving me completely alone. I looked up at the magical ceiling of sky and noticed that the moonlight was enough to set a soft blue glow on all it touched, including the fat flakes of snow that danced their way into the hall.   
  
I sighed and put the warm cup up to my lips when I heard a swish of a cloak and footsteps by the entrance. My head snapped in that direction to see Draco practically trudging up the center of the Hall towards me. I jumped up from my seat and ran to help him.   
  
I tried to help him onto the Ravenclaw bench. However, being the stubborn independent boy he always was, he refused my help and sank himself into the seat himself, " Don't get like that, Herm." He muttered with his eyes lightly closed.   
  
"Like what?" I asked unable to take my eyes of his shadowed ones. Draco glanced out of one of his eyes,   
  
"What I mean is, don't get all worried and start to pity me. I don't want you to just give me the……lovely attention I've been getting from you just because of pity." I couldn't help feeling warmth spread throughout my body when I heard he thought the attention I had been expressing to him as 'lovely'.   
  
"I do not pity but I cannot say that I'm not a little worried, Draco." I put my hand on top of his and gently squeezed it, "Now, what did you want to tell me?"   
  
Draco sighed and turned to me, " About……about the dreams-no nightmares that come to me in my sleep. And why I will go as far as to not sleep just to get away from the nightmares."   
  
I tried looking him in the eyes. However this became very difficult since his eyes were hidden by the playful shadows of the moon. So with his eyes and mind shielded, I listened to him begin with, " It all really started at the end of fourth year. Once I got home my father called me into the parlor room. Said he needed to talk about something that would be a turning point in my life." Draco let out a grunt of laughter, "The truth was, I what he was going to say. I was to be a Death Eater. I knew that. But that wasn't all……no……that was just the beginning."   
  
  
He paused to bring his hand up to his head and rub his forehead tenderly, "Father sat me down and told me that I was to be Voldemort's very right hand man, his student. It was a surprise to myself that I wasn't thrilled or joyful but hesitant and it felt like the bottom of my stomach had dropped out from under me.   
  
"Father told me that the ceremony would take place after sixth year was over. I stayed quiet most of sixth year contemplating the decision that I had to make. Would I go through with the ceremony and be someone who I didn't want to be? Or would I escape it? But at the end of sixth year instead of going back home I left a note with my driver saying that I would not go through with the ceremony.   
  
"That I would not and never become Voldemort's student. Don't ask me why. I just felt that there was more in it for Voldemort than a great honor for me. That's why I ran. I took another train to Winchester stayed there for a few days before packing up and heading off to Salisbury. But it was the first night when I got to Salisbury that I had my first real nightmare.   
  
"And right there standing in front of me was Voldemort hissing curses that I was stupid for running, that he would find me, and how he would keep coming back into my dreams taunting, hissing, screaming, and laughing. I thought they were just normal dreams but by the third time when he showed me that I could indeed be hurt in sleep. I have felt more pain in sleep than I have ever felt while awake."   
  
Just listening to his words made my stomach twist with worry. I couldn't imagine how Draco could deal with this. I felt like crying for him. However I felt crying would stop him from telling any more information he wanted to share.   
  
"I could never stay to long at any place. I knew that my father would have almost every one of his workers searching for me. I must have traveled all the way up to Shrewsbury, Whales, before I turned back to go to the Hogwarts Express. But traveling was good. Kept me moving. Left little time to sleep. And the less sleep, the better."   
  
He turned to face me and smiled weakly, " Not now, it isn't." I whispered tracing the shadows under his eyes, "How long has it been since you got some proper sleep- which means more than an hour." Draco's eyebrows knitted together as he thought,   
  
"More than an hour……Probably on the train. But that was a mistake." He said reaching up and taking my hand away from his eyes and instead holding it in his hand, " I told you no pitying for me. Ok?"   
  
I nodded not saying a word. I looked away from his eyes and down to my hands. I wouldn't let him see how worried I was for him. For I could feel tears stinging at the edge of my eyes. What was wrong with me? This wasn't me. I don't cry over things. If I have a problem I do something about it.   
  
Without another thought I stood up with his hand in mine and pulled him up, "Come on. You're getting some sleep" I could feel Draco resisting,   
  
"But how?" He asked behind me. I dragged him out of the hall as he said this and then spun around to him and smiled coyly, "Draco, look whom you're talking to. I'm Hermione Granger. I'll find a way."   
  
I expected him to roll his eyes or laugh at me but instead of anything like that his eyes brightened into his exciting silver blue, he grinned and pulled me into a lip-locking, heart melting, knee weakening kiss. Once he let me go he smiled at my flustering expression, " I know you will."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sry for the really long wait, my readers. I just had a lot of tests that last week of school before break. And my break was totally filled up with all this crap. Oh ya! Happy New year! Ok to the story stuff. I know most of you guys are furious about the dancing partner switch-a-roo. However this will lead to (fun to read) complications. You can trust me when I say next chapter is going to be a sweet one where Hermione finds a way to help Draco sleep. MMMMmmmMM Draco ( starts drooling). Whoa! Got caught up in Draco dreams. Sry. Anywhoo This chappy I really wanted have Herm find out why Draco won't let himself sleep. And a lot of the upcoming chapters are gonna be based around the Winter Ball, Growing feeling between Draco and Herm, The Dreams, and what is this??? Could Malcolm be as bad as we all think. ( maybe, maybe not) But it doesn't matter what we think. Herm might see a different side to Mr. Malcolm that she might like…….uh-oh. Hehehehe.   
Mucho luv!   
  
103 reviews! YAY! Please Review!!!! Thanx @~^~~ ( crapped up rose)   


Muse's Note: Now you people have to review my friend's story, then hop on over to MY story! It will either be called "Undercover" or "Some American Magic" (I might be changing it) and everyone is reading THIS story instead of MINE! NOW GO!!!! lol


	13. Dreamless Sleep and Could it be L?

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine   
  
Muse's Note: SHE FOUND ANOTHER COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She can now type it up, send it to me, and it will get POSTED!!!! Hehe!!! Here it comes! *drum roll…*

  
~~~~~~Chapter: Dreamless Sleep and Could it be L...?   
_She was a dream,_   
  
I thought as she held my hand and led me down stone steps. Everything about her made me feel cared for. I had never had one person really care. The way she looks at me with those warm chocolate brown eyes I knew she had feeling for me.   


  
The touch of her fingers under my eyes were more caring then my mother's had been. Who knew Hermione a Muggle and one of my worst enemies could have this effect on me.   
  


  
I was tugged out of my train of thought when I found that Hermione had led me to the Potions door, "Snape's going to kill me." I muttered before being dragged into the room.   


  
  
"Only if we're caught." Whispered Hermione. She looked around to me before walking further, "Don't worry, Draco. I've done this hundreds of times." She turned back to walking to Snape's restricted closet of potions.   


  
  
"And why, may I ask, have you done this hundreds of times?" I whispered back. She pulled out her wand and tapped the door knob muttered a spell. The knob glowed gold before clicking open,   
  


  
"You know Harry, Ron, and myself were always up to something. We've had to sneak down here tons of times for various potions." Hermione pushed the door open gently and walked in, "Come on."   


  
  
I hesitated to look around the potions room just to double check that Snape wasn't hiding in a dark corner then finally stepped into the closet. All around us were twisted bottles of different potions. Some bright orange and some just containing swirls of mist, "Ok, look for a bottle that reads Dreamless Sleep on it." Hermione said.   


  
  
I would have done exactly as she told me to do except for the fact that I was completely distracted by the sweet smell coming from Hermione's hair and not to mention how close she was to me. I needed to think about something else," So…er…um…how do you know about this…er…Dreamless Sleep stuff anyway?"   


  
  
Smooth, Draco. Real smooth.   


  
Hermione didn't seem to notice my pathetic excuse to talk, "Fourth year I remember Harry talking about some Dreamless Sleep stuff that Dumbledore gave him so he wouldn't have nightmares about his experience with…Voldemort." At this she turned to me with sadness in her eyes.   


  
  
I felt my stomach tickle from her caring eyes. Though it also hurt to see the sadness in her eyes. So to lighten the moment I grinned and teased, "Sounds like my kind of stuff, then."   
  


  
She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smile, "Well come on. We need to be searching for the potion." She said turning back to the shelves of bottles. We shifted through about three shelves before Hermione let out a hushed squeal of delight, "Got it!"   
  


  
She dangled the flask of purple stuff in front of my nose, "I have to drink that stuff?" I asked unable to hide the disgust from my voice. Hermione laughed and pushed past me to get out of the cabinet, "Sorry but yes."   
  


  
I followed her out and was about to crack another joke when I heard something like wood on stone. Hermione had apparently not heard a thing and was about to say something to me before I instinctively put my hand to her mouth and dragged her under Snape's desk which was a couple of feet away.   


  
And just when we had hidden the door flew open and although I could not see the person who walked in, the swift loud footsteps could not mistaken as Snape's stiff walk. But once he entered the room there were other footsteps trailing in after.   


  
  
I looked to Hermione and I could tell she was just as clueless as who it could be until,   


  
  
"Professor, please, let me just skip tonight! I have three papers due tomorrow that I need to finish up."   


  
  
Potter?   
  


  
"Potter! I am shocked that you would rather finish some essays then work on protecting that pathetic excuse for a mind!"   


  
There was a moment of silence before Snape spoke up again," As you wish, Potter- But I expect a full three hours next lesson. Understood?"   
  


  
"Fine, yes." Harry muttered. Without another word Snape walked swiftly past Harry grumbling,   
"I have a few matters of my own to attend to anyway."   


  
Snape's footsteps had gone up the staircase and were now out of earshot. Although as for Harry's, I could not tell if he had left with Snape or stayed. But when I made to lift up my head and take a peek at the classroom, I had misjudged the distance my head was from the open air, and brought my head up into the underside of the desk.   
  


  
The sound was not that loud but the pain was great. I couldn't help but hiss under my breath, "Damn English oak!" and a couple other colorful words. I felt Hermione's body next to mine shake with silent giggles. If it had been anyone else I would have scowled and remained moody for a long time, however the effect of Hermione's laughter was- dare I say- heart warming.   


  
  
Once I heard Potter's footsteps depart from the classroom I slowly scooted myself out from under the desk, making sure that there was no damn English frigging oak above my head while Hermione burst into her musical laugh.   
  


  
She crawled out from under the desk and then allowed me to help her up. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes bright when she apologized, "I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're mad- that is, when you mad at things like wood."   
  


  
Even I couldn't resist her coy charm, as my lips broke into the biggest smile I have worn in a long time. Her cheeks blossomed into a rosy blush probably realizing she had just paid me a compliment, "Um…Come on let's get out of here."   
  


  
With that she tucked her wavy tresses behind one ear and took my hand in hers, "Who knows when Snape will come back." From the moment the skin of her hand touched mine I felt like I just wanted to kiss her again. The way her faced glowed and eyes brightened when she looked at me…I had never had that happen to me, where I actually returned the same feelings (maybe more).   
  


  
For it was true that I had practically four fifths of the girls at Hogwarts in the palm of my hand, I'm not going to deny that. But I had never been put in the situation where I felt for that person. I was thrilled and scared all at once. Thrilled that I had found the only girl who I truly adore and scared that I would wake up and it would all be just a dream.   
  


  
A very good dream.   


  
"Right, then. Shall we?" I said lacing my fingers around hers. She grinned and blushed,   
"We shall." 

  
  
~~~Herm's POV~~~ (A/N- I don't what the Slytherin door looks like so I'm just going to make one up. Just a heads up)   


  
We started out the door and down the dimly lit corridor towards the Slytherin entrance. I didn't really know where we were going for I had never gone anywhere near the Slytherin Wing. Only in second year had I even considered going near the place.   


  
  
As we walked hand in hand I couldn't get my mind off of the thought that his hand felt so right laced with mine. Everything about me, a Muggle, and Draco, a pure blood, was so very wrong. But whenever his eyes met with mine all doubts fled and I could not help but be swept away by everything about him.   


  
  
Even the little things that I have noticed he does made my heart warm and smile. Like whenever he smiles, there is the slightest twinkle in his eyes. Or when he does that brushing his thumb across my lips before we kiss, almost teasing me. The list goes on…and on…and on   


  
I felt him slowing down and come to a stop. He turned to me, "The entrance is just beyond that corner. I nodded and searched my pocket and held out the flask of Dreamless Sleep potion. He slowly raised his hand and wrapped his fingers around it, "Thanks." He said in a hushed voice like he was thinking on something.   


  
  
He placed the flask in his own pocket and turned his attention back to me. With his hand still entwined in mine he gently pulled me inches from himself. My heartbeat thundered under my chest as his face came down to mine and he rested a tender kiss on my lips.   


  
  
Even though it wasn't a long lip-locking kiss, I felt just as much care in the kiss as the first time he kissed me. This one even seemed to make me feel even more cared for if possible. He pulled away leaving me breathless.   
  


  
"Well…umm…I hope the potion…err…works. Yes, good luck." What the hell was I saying? Good luck? I'm such a dork. But my dork behavior seemed to be amusing to him. I could see the edges of his mouth curl up just a bit, which only made me start blushing. Jeez, I had to get out of here. I was making a complete fool of myself!   


  
  
I stepped back breaking the hand holding and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Umm…be sure to tell me how the potion worked out for you." I turned around and was about to speed walk down the corridor, up the stairs, to the Gryffindor Common, throw my face in a pillow, and scream, when Draco called out,   
  


  
"Wait!" I stopped and turned around to face him. His half grin had disappeared and was no replaced by a sheepish shy face that was new to me. He shuffled a few steps closer and shoved his hands into his pockets. This was very new, indeed. Though surprisingly satisfying to know that Draco Malfoy had emotions such as nervousness and embarrassment.   


  
  
"Would you- could you-er…will you possibly stay with me for the night?" I widened my eyes showing and feeling clearly not ready for what he just asked of me. Seeing the look on my face made him stammer over more words, "You wouldn't have to sleep in my bed or anything- or you could even have the bed and I'll take the floor. I just…I- what I'm trying to say is…will you please just stay with me for the night."   


  
  
In all my years at Hogwarts, I had never heard Draco stumble on so many words at once. But his last words made me feel that he had no sneaky intentions of any sort. Something inside made me think that this was it.   


  
  
A test of trust and gentleman conduct. And another part quivered with delight thinking that this would be fun. I set aside the embarrassed side to me and walked up to Draco and said in a rather coy voice, "I would be more than happy to stay with you for the night."   


  
  
I could see his nerves melt away to be replaced with relief. He took my hand and guided me around the corner to a large picture of a dark forest with a snake hovering in the center; "Password?" hissed the snake in English   


  
"Serpentsocio" spoke Draco. The snake hissed and the Portrait hole opened up to a large door. Draco tugged it open with one good jerk, "Ladies first."   
  


  
I smiled and stepped into the Slytherin Wing and waited for Draco to close the door. Their Common room was decorated in depressing tones of green and solid blacks. The furniture was leather and unwelcoming. And the room had a certain iciness that chilled the tips of my fingers. Just then I thought that I had just made history. I was probably the first Muggle-born to enter the Slytherin wing in ages.   


  
  
I heard the door close behind me and soon after I felt Draco's hand around my cold one. He leaned in and whispered, "We don't want to stick around here. Come on." He led the way to his own room.   
  


  
He pushed one of his doors slightly open and slid inside with me following. A small 'o' appeared on my lips when I saw the luxury of the room, which Draco caught. He said two words, " Dearest daddy," which explained all. While he was busy locking his door I took the time to walk around his room examining his bookshelf of dusty, untouched books, a small gold framed picture of his mother and father, over to two doors that led out to a balcony over looking the lake, and then my eyes wandered over to his king size bed with black satin sheets, and a dark green comforter.   
  


  
I turned around to Draco who was taking off his shirt by his dresser. I snapped my head back around to look at anything else that wouldn't make me blush like crazy. But it was too late. I could already feel the heat rising up in my neck and cheeks.   
  


  
"You blushing over there, Herm?" He said in his low voice. I sighed and turned around to show his my flushed cheeks. But it was when my eyes traveled around his bare chest did my cheeks only grow more rosy,   


  
  
"Just a bit." I mumbled taking in his strong shoulders, leading down to toned abs and then over to his sturdy arms yet smiling at his black boxers with little dragons on it. Draco grinned and offered," I could put a shirt on if this makes you uncomfortable-"   
  


  
"No, that's ok." I answered far too fast. I didn't even have to look at his face to know he was putting on his devilishly hansom grin on.   
  


  
He walked over to the bed, with his potion in one hand, grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it on the floor. I expected him to walk over to his closet and get a blanket or something to cover him with but instead he just sat back and rested his head in the pillow.   


  
  
I frowned thinking, how will he ever be able to get to sleep like that? But I didn't argue. I slipped off my cloak, took off my shoes, and then socks, and I walked around in my school skirt and blouse to the side Draco was and crawled into his bed.   
  


  
All the while I could feel Draco's eyes on me. However it was uncomfortable for me. In fact it made me smile to know I was keeping his interest. I turned over to his and rested the side of my head on my hand to look down on Draco who was looking right back at me.   
  


  
"Are you sure that you're going to be able to get to sleep down there?" at this, Draco looked away and shook his head slightly, "Have you taken the potion yet?" again he shook his head.   
  


  
I frowned, "Draco, how do think your ever going to get any rest if you don't use the help I'm giving you?" Draco turned his head to me and smiled weakly,   
  


  
"Don't worry, love. I just need to think about some stuff before I go to sleep and cloud up my mind with potion. I promise that I will take the potion and get some sleep." Everything about him was sincere as his eyes bore into mine, "But it's getting late and you need to get some sleep." He extended a hand up to brush the little hair that was in my face.   
  


  
And right when I felt his fingers brush my cheek I felt instantly tired. And I gave Draco one last worried look before I let my head gently fall back on my pillow. Soon after I closed my eyes I was asleep.   


  
  
I found myself staring up at the sea of sky above me, admiring the scattered stars winking back at me. While sitting cross-legged on the chilling ground, a breeze ran icy fingers over my cheeks and nose. I shrank into my cloak and noticed that with every breath I took I could see puffs of clouds in front of my nose.   


  
After staring at the sky for a few more moments I absentmindedly started to brush the brisk and dewy grass on either side of me.   


  
  
I raised my hands to look at the dew that had clung to the tips of my fingers from the blades of grass to delicate to handle the wait of the droplets of water. As I stared intently at my fingers I could hear the familiar sound of soft slashes in the water ahead of me.   
  


  
I turned my attention away from the dew and to a boy swimming in the water. It didn't take more than a millisecond to know whom the boy was.   


  
Draco. My Draco.   
  


  
His arms raised one at a time and then plunged back into the water pushing him further and further through the water. .   
  


  
Till he would reach a certain point and his head would break the surface of the water and he would start back the other way. After a couple minutes of admiring his superb body his head broke the surface once again.   
  


  
But the difference of this time, what the fact that he turned to me, grinned and began to trudge back to the edge of the lake. The beads of water trickled down his chest and his hair was messy yet oddly hansom on such a high-class wizard.   


  
  
He was just a few yards away he opened his mouth to say something that looked like,   
"Hey, beautiful."   
  


  
But then he stopped walking and stood ridged looking with icy eyes at someone-or something over my shoulder.   


  
  
I was just about to turn around when I felt a sharp heated shot of green magic crack past my cheek and all I could see was that blinding green light all around me. I closed my eyes tightly until lightening green had died as soon as it had come. 

  
I opened my eyes and felt my blood run cold. Everything seemed to stop in time. The lake was motionless, the breeze was gone, the stars had dimmed, as the moon showered light on a vision of dread.   


  
There lying with his back in the sand and his arms sprawled out to his sides was Draco…   
  


  
Motionless.   


  
  
My eyes snapped open and I took a sharp in take of breath. It was when I saw the bed post above me and felt the warm covers on top of me did my racing heart start to loose it's rapid speed.   


  
  
But then all the sudden I was thrown into panic once again. I had fallen asleep! I should have kept an eye on Draco so to see if the potion had worked. What if he hadn't even drank the potion!   


  
I looked over the edge of my bed and saw that his sleeping ground with the pillow was empty. It was only when I raised my eyes up to the balcony doors did my heart slow down. There was Draco with his shirt off and his black boxers, leaning against one of the open doors, and looking down on the grounds.   
  


  
I slide out from under the covers and placed a foot on the carpeted floor. However before I got up from the bed he practically whispered,   


  
"I can't, Hermione."   


  
"Can't what?" I asked in almost just the same whisper. His head bent down, allowing the soft beams of moonlight to trickle down his back, as he muttered,   
  


  
"Sleep." I breathed a sigh hoping that he wouldn't hear the pity in my breath,   
  


  
"Did you take the potion?" I asked calmly. His head slowly tilted up to look up at the moon and the moonlight that had once been sliding gently down his back, turned into shadow   


  
"No."   


  
Upon hearing he did not take the potion I brought my right hand to my forehead and massaged a aching head from further pain. How on earth would I get him to sleep? Draco is far more stubborn than any guy I had ever met...and far more confusing.   


  
  
I pushed myself off the bed and walked steadily toward Draco. As I decreased the distance from Draco and myself I started to feel the bitter chill of winter, from the open balcony doors, nipping at my cheeks.   
  


  
Once I was standing a about a half a foot behind him I don't know what made me place my hand within his. Although I could not say that I wasn't thrilled when he intertwined his fingers around mine.   
  


  
However my joy was mixed with worry as I felt the iciness of his hand,   
  


  
"Draco, will you please come away from the window? You're going to catch your death out here."   
  


  
Draco's head turned to me. Yet there was no grin, smirk, or any other "Malfoy looks" on his face. Instead, his eyes had become more silver then ever I had seen, more curious than a little boy looking at snow for the first time, and still more fear than any I had seen.   


  
  
However under what was frosted outside layer of his eyes was something more than simply fear and curiosity. I stared right back knowing that something was under what he was already showing. I had no idea what it was or could be.   


  
  
Though, there was something about it that made me feel warm and safe and all together a feeling unknown to me until this night. Is it possible it could be...   
  


  
No. Never could a Malfoy have that sort of emotion for a muggle-born Granger.   
The mix of emotion in his eyes made me almost forget to breath. I felt his hand give a squeeze before he dropped it. Just as he dropped my hand, the curious, frightened, and unknown feeling instantly sunk back into the depths of his mind and were no longer to be seen through his silver eyes.   


  
  
"I'm ready for the potion now." He murmured. Then he turned around and marched back into the shadows of his room. Utterly confused, I shut the balcony doors and walked swiftly back into Draco's room. 

  
  
After that it was as though Draco had snapped out of whatever day dream he was in. For he when I came back form closing the doors he was looking at the bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion with disgust. And when he saw me gazing at him he grinned,   


  
"Doesn't look very appetizing, does it?"   
  


  
I slowly smiled unsure if what had happened on the balcony, had indeed happened...   
  


  
He yanked the cork free from it's place, put the bottle to his lips, then tilted his head back. I watched Draco swallow the potion in two large gulps and place the bottle back on the bed side table. He made a face,   


  
  
"Disgusting stuff. Too bad you can't add a little spice or something." His eyes were now as warm as his smile, " I suggest you get off to bed now, pet. We're both going to have to wake up early in order to sneak you out of here."   
  


  
I nodded and walked over to the side of Draco's bed and slid under the covers once more while Draco was shaking out his pillow on the floor.   


  
  
After I had made myself comfortable I peeked over the edge of the bed to see Draco already on his back with his hands behind his head, bare chest rising and falling, and eyes staring up at me.   
  


  
His eye lids were slowly slipping over his eyes and he was asleep. I lay there on the side of the bed for a minute or so contemplating on whether to keep watch over him or obey my strong urge to let myself fall into the deep sleep it needed.   
  


  
And it was a few seconds after I decided that I had to keep an eye on him, did I hear from his very own sleeping lips a soft murmur of,   


  
"Don't worry, love."   


  
I stared a couple moments, smiled, and thought, _That's good enough for me._ Then I fell into the need deep sleep. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~   
  
I Am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long long long (long) while. But I'm telling you that it's not that I haven't wanted to. It's b/c i have this virus on my comp. And my comp completely crashed! My main comp still has a virus but I have found another way. I have an old old comp that im using so it might take longer then before to update. ANYWAY i thank those of you that have stuck with me on this.   
  
PLease keep reading and reviewing!!!! I have lots of good ideas stored up in my little mind so please I beg of you to keep readign. And also i want to thank some of you for giving me some fantastic ideas that I might alter but am so going to use them.   
  
Review PLEASE!!!!   
p.s. it's great to be writing again!!!!!!!! LUV ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!   
Muse's Note: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

*end muse's note*


	14. The Gorgeous Sleeping Angel

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter Characters are mine. Yes, I know not Draco either. ::whimperwhimper:: You'll have to excuse me for a moment...

Muse's note- YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Gorgeous Sleeping Angel

* * *

_Herm's POV_

The sun's early beams of light settled in through the windows of Draco's room and rested over my closed eyes. I groaned and turned away from the window onto my side, curling myself into a tight little ball. I tried my hardest to resume my deep slumber, but when I failed, I cursed the blasted light that woke me. I sighed and stretched with my eyes tightly closed. When I loosened my muscles once again, I allowed my eyes to flicker open.

It was then that I came face to face with Draco. He had a smile warmer than the sun's rays and his eyes had restored to their normal silver blue. I breathed a sigh of relief. The potion had worked. Although I knew without asking that my plan had been a success, I was eager to hear how he was feeling,

"How was your sleep? " I asked in almost a whisper, afraid that I could brake the beautiful simplicity of the moment they were sharing.

His smile grew and he reached out with one hand and started tracing the edges of my face, "It was the best rest that I have had in a long time." I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, feeling a tingle where his finger had traced, "Thank you, love." My heart skipped at the sound of this caring Slytherin call me "love".

I took the time to look down at his body, which was no longer half naked but fully dressed in his school robes. His hair, damp and combed but showed no signs of the grease he had used earlier in the year. He gave off a sent of spice which tickled my nose. I looked back up to his eyes and commented; " You have been up for quite some time?"

He nodded, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked like a little angel sleeping on a cloud."

I could feel my cheeks start to burn, "I am nowhere near as cute as an angel!"

"Of course you were." He assured me. But I ignored him and shook my head.

Draco's smile momentarily disappeared into a serious face seeming as if he were contemplating something in his head, "Well, then again, now that I think about it. You were rather hideous." he teased. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, though there was still a hint of a smile at the very corners of my mouth. But don't you think you a second that he would stop teasing there. Oh, no! He seemed to be very satisfied with the reaction he was getting and carried on, "Oh, yes! You were just beastly when you stretched, as well! Like a Fire-breathing dragon!"

By his last comment I was pushing him off the bed with my hands a feet laughing like a little girl. It was when he made his last sly attempted to tease me that I gave one last push with all my might and he vanished over the side of the bed and landed with a loud THUD on the floor.

Giggling I scrambled over to the other side of the bed. I peeked my head over the side and scolded playfully, "Serves you right. I'll have you know I make a gorgeous sleeping angel."

Draco lying with his back to the floor grinned and nodded, "Yes you do."

Feeling victorious, and just a bit bold, I slipped out of his bed and straddled him, with one knee on each side, then placing my rear gently onto his stomach, surprising myself with my brave playful behavior.

Draco had a look of pleased shock on his face. I grinned with accomplishment that I, Hermione Granger, could surprise even The Great Draco Malfoy. I eased my upper body down to his and whispered in his ear, "Your gorgeous sleeping angel." I brought my face a little ways above his and I could feel him straining his neck to touch my lips. While I was in this position I felt a sense of complete control and was ready to use it to my advantage. I teased him, hovering my lips just out of his reach. Then I dipped my neck the smallest bit closer and touched his parted mouth with mine and briskly pulled a away so our breath mingled for a few moments but never letting him pull me in too far.

I soon found myself longing to press my lips to his and lowered my entire body a couple inches. Draco took this as a sign that he could allow himself a little more contact. For in the next moment I found myself lost in the energy Draco was placing into this kiss.

I then realized that he was not the only one who was throwing himself wholeheartedly into it. But I was also pressing all my care for him with my hands and lips.

I was frightened and thrilled with this serious exchange of emotion. Never had I felt what I was feeling at this moment with Draco. I could feel one of his hands working under my shirt to my lower back pulling me lower. As he did this, I deepened the kiss to let him know that I was ok with his decision. His other hand was gently running his fingers through my tresses of hair. His breathed was becoming hard and ragged, as was mine. Yet neither of us wanted to break what was building up.

I could feel his hand on my back hesitate to go a little lower but as I once again deepened the kiss he was reassured and let his hand gently rub my lower back. I could hardly hold all the hunger for him inside me and though I felt he was kissing me with more passion then I have ever experienced, I had a feeling he was still resisting. I decided to extend my feelings further out so as to show him that I was afraid too, but that we should not fear the feelings we felt for each other. I started to use my hands to show him.

My right hand crept up his neck and was soon to be buried by his hair. Then with my left hand I slid under his robes and eagerly took in his muscles underneath his shirt.

It was when I was doing my exploring with my hands that I felt Draco come out of his shell and pull me flat against him. It was here that I couldn't resist letting out a slight moan of utter pleasure. At any other point in my life, I would have blushed myself to the point where I would look like a ripe tomato. But I didn't.

However at that moment our pleasure was brought to an abrupt end when there was a voice at the door and then the sound of the door latch clicking open. The kiss broke and Quick Thinking Me rolled under the bed allowing Draco to jump to his feet by the time the door was ajar. Even underneath the bed I could hear Draco's rough breathing, or maybe that was mine. Either way the person standing at the door didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Ummm Draco. Crabb and I hav' been waitin' in the common room for fifteen minutes cause we's know's you like to go to the Great 'all earlys."

Draco was still definitely catching his breath, "Damn it, Goyle, just go to the Great Hall alone, will you?!" Goyle started to leave, a perpetually confused look on his face, when Draco asked, "Wait! is there anybody in the common room?" I couldn't hear Goyal's answer probably because he either shook or nodded his head. Whatever his answer was Draco seemed satisfied and snapped, "Ok, then you can go. "

"You sures your ok, Malfoy? You look kindas flushy."

"I'm fine. Could you just go?" Goyal didn't move, "Now?" as though slowly processing this he must have left because the door was shut and Draco whispered,

"All right, come on out, pet." I eased my way out and was caught off guard, for once I was clear of the bed, Draco lifted me like a little girl onto my feet. Then when I was supporting myself he tenderly took my chin with his forefinger and thumb and moved my head around looking to see if I had hurt myself while rolling under his bed. I hadn't noticed that I had scraped the upper right corner of my forehead until Draco pointed it out,

"I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely.

I giggled and gave him a tough girl look, puckering up my lips and furrowing my brow, and teased, "I think I'll survive."

Draco face of concern broke into a sly grin, lowering his hand from my face. He glanced out the window to see the sun almost fully risen, "We better start heading down to the Great Hall right after you get dressed."

I nodded and started looking for my robes and shoes. Within five minutes I was ready to go. I had dressed and splashed my face with a bit of cold water. When I came back into his room I looked around for the small vile that had been sitting on the night stand and spoke over my shoulder to Draco, "I'll try to get the ingredients to make a larger amount of this Potion in the Library. It shouldn't be too hard to find. And I'll get back to you on when it will be finished."

I turned around to face him standing at the door waiting for me. For a second I saw a glint of sadness, which was replaced just as fast with one of tender care and appreciation. Charmed, I walked over to him with the small vile safely tucked away in my robes.

"Don't worry. I'll make it as fast as I can."

He shook his head and pull me closer to him so I was practically folded in his arms. He looked down into my eyes and murmured, "I...I just wanted to...I-I have no idea... what I would do without you."

I sighed sunk into his arms and rested my head under his chin. For a brief moment I thought he was going to say the magic words of the heart....

Though I could settle for these for now. I felt myself smiling as I looked up and reminded him, "We should really consider leaving now."

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes and once again teased, "Fine. Ruin the moment Hermione!"

I giggled as he opened the door, though quickly silenced myself as we breezed by the Slytherin Common Room. Yet nothing could banish the satisfied grin smeared across my face as we escaped into the corridors.

* * *

Wow! I wrote that at like 2am too!

OK my fanfiction reviewers let me just say I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

breath

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My god, I had exams, tests, essays, grades, parents, friends, singing tryouts, last minute quizzes, computer failure for half the summer....the list goes on. I am writing another fanfic as well and I am also starting another original novel which is coming along.

Now, I hope you are satisfied with all the steaminess in this chapt. Next chapt you can look forward to some fights between guys, dancing, a possible revealing of a certain relationship to the ENTIRE school... Anypoo I am so thankful to those that have written such supporting and wonderful reviews. They have kept me alive!!! LOVE YOU ALL!! Please REVIEW! A friendly reminder: Be niiice. Thank you! xoxox


	15. Interruptions, A Past that Never Died, a...

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. Sorry, Draco.

Muse: Emerald Flame aka Liz

Note from forementioned annoying muse: Hey all! I just wanted to say that I'm JUST as excited as you all are...but I have ONE small confession to make. wince Well....I have kinda had these past 2 chappies on my comp for oh.......probably three weeks. IM SOOO SORRY!!!! After all my bugging to genski, I keep forgeting to update. Isn't that typical.

ANYWAYS.........here we goooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo!

* * *

Chapter 15: Interruptions, A Past that Never Died, and One More Surprise

* * *

_Draco POV__

* * *

_We ran down the hall together laughing and playfully racing out of the  
dungeons. Hermione was a head by about a foot and I could smell her hair leaving  
traces of orange smelling shampoo. It was hard not to think about what had  
just happened back in my room.  
  
I had woken up before the sun was able to peer through my window. It was only  
when I sat up, did the full effect of what I just did, hit me. I had woken up  
without a wet forehead from sweating. I had woken up without a dream that I  
could remember!  
  
I was overjoyed and turned to my bed so I could fill Hermione in on my  
happiness. When I saw her sleeping face, however, I just couldn't bring myself to wake  
her up. Her breathing was soft and sweet. Her long lashes made delicate  
half moons under her sleeping eyes.  
  
Without waking up my angel beside me, I pulled myself up from the ground and freshened  
up with a warm shower. When I came out  
of my bathroom, Hermione was still sleeping soundly. So I walked to the other  
side of the bed and laid my head back on a pillow that smelt of oranges like  
Hermione's hair.  
  
For about fifteen minutes I breathed in her delicious smell until I could  
hear her stirring. I guessed that the sun had woken her and silently blessed the  
sun for it's annoying rays of light. She turned around and opened her eyes to  
see me staring right back. We had spoken for a little while then I started to tease  
her. She had pushed me off the bed with much giggling.  
  
Then it had all happened so fast. First she was teasing me with straddling  
her legs on either side of my stomach. Her boldness was a very pleasant surprise  
to me. I never knew she had it in her. She had looked pleased when she saw my  
shock. Then she sunk lower into me and teased me with her almost kisses,  
which I have to say drove me crazy.  
  
She finally let me kiss her and before I knew it we were both completely  
committed to each other. I was the slightest bit fearful that I would push to hard  
and scare her off. But it was when she pushed harder on the kiss and I was  
sure she was open to me.  
  
My mind was racing and soon enough her stomach was on mine and we were fully  
wrapped up one another. Then Goyle had to come bursting in. I swear that oaf is the most idiotic thing that ever walked the planet.  
  
But that didn't matter because a while after he was gone and Hermione and I  
were just about to leave I had almost said three important words. I pushed  
myself to say them, telling myself she wouldn't push away but I couldn't and ended  
up saying something around the lines of what I had been thinking. Hermione  
seemed pleased with my words and excepted them graciously.  
  
Hermione had suggested that we start down to the Great Hall and again I  
teased her, which resulted in this chase up from the dungeons onto the main level.  
I tried to catch up with her. However I would never have guessed that Hermione  
was such a fast runner.  
  
"Come on! I know you're faster than that!" she called over her shoulder.

I grinned and picked up my pace. She rounded a sharp corner instead of going  
straight and before I reached the corner I heard someone cry out, "Hermione!" and then a thudding sound.

* * *

_Herm's POV__

* * *

_  
  
I felt myself collide with something hard and then I felt the cold floor  
hitting my rear, "Ouch!" I looked up and saw, "Ron!" then I heard Draco's feet  
coming down the hall and he called out,  
  
"You ok?!" Ron looked towards the corner where Draco would emerge from at any  
moment,  
  
"Who was that?" I panicked and leaped to my feet saying a bit too loud,  
  
"That was just Peeves! You know how he likes to play around with the  
students, Ron." I prayed that Draco would get the message to stay hidden. For I knew  
if Ron connected my full speed running and Draco chasing me he would think that  
Draco was trying to hurt me or something of that nature. Ron rubbed his  
stomach that I must have bumped into and narrowed his eyes toward the corner,  
  
"Since when did Peeves go through puberty? His voice is supposed to be like  
way up there with the dolphins."

I tried to pull his attention by saying, "Well I'm famished. Shall we go to breakfast?" Ron tore his attention from the corner to smile at me and held out his arm saying in a mock gentleman way,  
  
"It would be my pleasure." I tried my best to giggle while my heart was  
recovering from the minor heart attack I had just received. I placed my arms  
through his as he escorted me to the Great Hall talking about something along the  
lines of a Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match.  
However I didn't really bother listening to him as I peek a look over my  
shoulder mouthing, "I'll see you later!" to Draco who was peeking around the corner.

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

Wow. I can't remember when something like that has happened to me. First I was chasing a girl and then the next second she was holding the arm of another ?  
  
I shrugged knowing that she had just saved me a couple punches from a red headed git. Now don't get me wrong I have all the respect in the world for Hermione, but Ron is a very different story. I decided to take a different route to the Great Hall and arrived there about five minutes later than it would have taken me, had I followed Hermione.  
  
When I walked into the Great Hall I could see Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron, indulging in a conversation with Ginny sitting across from her. I tried my hardest to look as dismal as I always looked when I was around the Great Hall. I found my way into an empty space at the Slytherin table. From there I took time to exchange glances from my toast to Hermione. She looked up suddenly and caught me staring. Her eyes laughed and she tried to hide her  
smile from her friends.

Crabbe grabbed the coffee pot with his pudgy hand and offered, "You wants some coffee, Draco?"

I tore my gaze away from Hermione and looked at the coffee in disgust and shook my head, "Not today, Crabb." Some where around five Slytherin students looked up from their breakfast and stared in shock, "I just don't feel like drinking the damn coffee." I pushed Crabb's hand away and returned to locking eyes with Hermione, though she was now scolding Ron for what looked like talking with his mouth full. I chuckled under my breath.  
  
A few minutes went by before Dumbledore called for silence in the Hall, "Good morning all. Now it is not normal for me to give announcements in the morning. However, I felt that this was important enough to settle right now." He took his time looking around the Great Hall at all the faces of his student he was so proud of.  
  
Dumbledore had always seemed to take all the time he wanted to say something no matter how important. I could see some student leaning so far out to hear his next words.  
  
"As you all know, we are having our Winter Ball in just a couple days. What you might not have heard is that we have invited two schools to join us for our Ball."

All the sudden a burst of excited whispers flowed the Hall. Students turned to one another murmuring things like, "I told you so."

"No way!"

"Which schools do you think we've invited?"  
  
Dumbledore lifted his hands for silence. Once he had it, he let his hands slowly fall to his side before he started again, "As they are both a fair ways away they will be spending a week with us. They will be arriving tomorrow. Therefore, I ask you to be as gracious as possible to our guests and remember that your representing our school. Just for a reminder, the 4th years and up are invited to the Ball. As for those under that year, you are not permitted to attend unless invited by an older student. However you are allowed to go to Hogsmead for the day." There were groans from the younger students. Apparently some of the students couldn't take the suspense of hearing who the guests were, and someone from the sea of students shouted out, "Who are the  
schools?!" 

Dumbledore looked to where the voice had come from and smiled warmly, "Well, Mr. Dean Thomas, if you must know, our guests are to be coming from the renowned schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." At his last words there was a loud clatter coming from the Gryffindor table. Almost every head including mine turned to Hermione Granger who was fumbling with her fork and hastily placed it onto her napkin.  
  
I tired to catch her eye to give her a 'what's wrong' look. But she put one elbow on the table and covered her eyes with that hand. The look of Dumbledore's face seemed as if he understood Hermione's embarrassment. I was now very curious and made a metal note to pull Hermione aside after breakfast and ask her what was wrong.  
  
Dumbledore broke the awkward silence that was settling over the Hall, "Thank you for your time and attention. Have a wonderful day." The noise in the Great Hall steadily raised in volume until it was back to the normal dull roar.  
  
If I had thought I couldn't take my eyes off Hermione then my cautious staring was nothing compared to what I was like now. For the rest of breakfast I wondered what could possibly have caused Hermione to lose her cool when she heard about the schools.  
  
After people started leaving the Great Hall to get ready for the first classes, I took my opportunity to take Herm aside and ask her what was wrong. I waited, then raised myself from my bench when I saw that Hermione get up. I tried to catch up, although there were a couple of girls walking between Herm and me. I was starting to work around them when one of the girls hissed loudly into the other girl's ear, "Do you know why Hermsie like flipped out when she heard  
about the schools that were visiting?"  
  
They girl who was asked the question grinned slyly and replied, "Because she dated one of the students there, for like nearly three years! I heard they had gotten really serious ? You know he was like way older than her. Last I heard he was teaching there at Durmstrang." She giggled to her friend who instantly asked, "So what was his name?"

The other girl leaned in and responded with, "Victor Krumb!" the two girls burst into fits of giggles. They then started gabbing about how cute and muscular he was. I felt sick and angry. I decided that right now wasn't the best time to confront Hermione when I was in a heated  
mood.  
  
I switched my tracks to head back to my room. I avoided talking to anyone and when Pansy walked into my path, I simply kept up my pace and walked right around her, and slammed the door.

How the hell can I feel all of these emotions in about two hours into the day?

I sat down on the edge of my bed where Hermione had been sleeping just a few hours before and rested my head in my hands. I had knots in my stomach, warning me that there would be some more difficulties in my caring for Hermione than I had anticipated.  
  
I wasn't exactly worried about Hermione cheating on me. I knew that she knew my feelings for her and I knew how she felt about me judging from the moment they had shared in the past month. She was not the kind of person to throw something like what we had away to the dogs.  
  
However I was worried that Krumb would come back to Hogwarts and see Hermione's new look and fall head over heels for her once again. There was no doubt in my mind that he would go after Hermione. Practically everyone in the school had noticed Hermione's changes in her look. And if that girl he had overheard was right about how they had been getting serious in their relationship when she had her bushy (and somewhat cute) hair and smaller chest then there was no telling how far they would go if they were to start their relationship again.  
  
I tried to throw this new thought into the back of my mind. The last thing I wanted to be thinking about was Hermione going all the way with anyone but me-

Wait. Did I really just say that?  
  
I knew I had very strong feelings for Hermione but were they enough to sleep with her?  
  
I lifted my fingertips to my mouth, which had been hers just this morning. Confusion flooded my thoughts. I had my first class in a few minutes, where I would be day dreaming for the entire eighty minutes about how to deal with the issue of Krumb next time I came across Hermione. I wasn't sure about anything right now.  
  
All I was truly sure was that this week would completely suck.

* * *

_Herm's POV___

* * *

Maybe he won't come. After all he is a teacher and it's the students that are invited to the ball, right? Well then again last year all the teachers were dancing there on the floor with the rest of the students. Bugger.  
  
I tried my hardest to concentrate on the chalkboard where the ingredients of one of Snape's impossible potions resided. I frowned scratching at my parchment that three cups were needed of vampire blood not two. This was impossible!  
  
My thoughts started to travel to Draco, and knew that it was practically impossible for him not to know that Victor was the reason for my clumsiness during the morning announcement. I had heard about three groups of people gossiping about it on my way up to get my books for Potions. One pair of girls were even blabbing about it right behind me as I was walking up the stairs. Idiots!  
  
I don't really know why I was freaking out about Victor- Wait... Yes I do!! The girls that were talking about Victor and I were right about the getting serious part. On the summer of my fifth year going into sixth year I had been at his mansion for about a week. And on the last night things had gotten a little crazy.  
  
I had been extremely close to going all the way with him before I backed out at the last moment. I had to leave his house in the middle of the night. The night things went a smidgen too far. From then on our relationship had gone all down hill.  
  
He stopped sending me love mail. And our dates gotten very uncomfortable. He was always asking me if I was ready. I never was. Yet, I understood that he really wanted to do it. He was older than me and probably thought my behavior about sex was childish. After all, he was about three years older then me. He had more experience than I had ever had. Then in the middle of sixth year I had gotten my last letter from him basically saying, "You took too long. So I  
found someone else." In a really nice prick way.  
  
It took me till the end of the year and a little bit of my summer to get over him. Despite his pressure he had been the nicest guy I had ever known.  
  
But then, what about Draco?  
  
There was no question about it, Draco cared for me in a way Victor never could. But this didn't make it any easier to come face to face with him tomorrow. I sighed and went back to making the potion thinking that I was very unsure about just everything in my life.  
  
Once thing I did know was that this coming week was going to totally blow.

* * *

intermission (just imagine the annoying little tunes you hear in an  
elevator)

* * *

The day moved on slower than usual until finally it was Dance Class and I nearly ran up to the Great Hall. I slide in through the doors on the freshly cleaned and waxed floor that the house elves must have straightened up after lunch.  
  
No one was there yet. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had achieved my goal. Now I could only hope that Draco would have the same goal in mind. My question was immediately answered when I heard footsteps coming in through the Great Hall doors.  
  
I turned around to see Draco. I smiled and walked over to him and said in a low voice so anyone outside wouldn't be able to hear them together, "I have been waiting the whole day to talk to you."  
  
He looked pleased after I told him this, "Why is that?" he asked with a half grin making my heart beat a little faster. I wanted to look away but his bright eyes captured me.  
  
"I think you heard about the Krumb thing." He nodded as his grin fading a bit, "And I just want to let you know that I did have a past with him but..." I looked away feeling a hint of the pain that I had suffered from when he broke it off with me, "He hurt me...badly...and I'm going to make sure I never forget it and neither does he."  
  
I now was consumed in memories of crying over him night after night. I scowled at the ground. Then I felt Draco bring his hand up under my chin. And he looked at the scratch that I had gotten when rolling under his bed, earlier this morning. He ran his thumb over it and then kiss it softly. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders and allowed one to creep around his neck.

He then whispered in my ear, "I would never hurt you, love." I brought my head up and he looked down to me and rested his forehead on mine like he had done a while ago in the library where I had witnessed his first feelings for me. My heart still beat in the same fast motion. Maybe even a little faster than before.  
  
Then I heard it in one ear. Footsteps! I hastily pushed away from Draco and turned around to face the wall where the line of benches and tables had been pushed.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" It was Ron followed by Ms. Shnopsie with what looked like a CD case. I spun around to meet Ron with a large smile hopping he wouldn't hear how fast my heart was beating. Twice, Ron had almost caught Draco and I.. And twice, I had pushed Draco away so no one would find out about us. It was when I glanced over at him and his back was turned and his head hung downward, did I feel a cold grip of guilt squeeze my stomach.  
  
Ms. Shnopsie set her things down a bench at the side of a room and was about to start sorting through the case when Ron called over to her, "I don't think Harry or Cho are going to be here today, Ms. Shnopsie!"

The dance professor smiled and nodded, "Ok thank you for telling me Mr. Weasly!"  
  
I brought my attention to Ron's words and asked curiously, "Why is that?"

Ron grinned and whispered, "Let's just say Harry and Cho have their hands full...with each other."  
  
"Ew." I said trying to scratch my brain of what I just heard.

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "It's almost funny how grossed out you are about Harry and Cho."

I rolled my eyes and commented, "I just think they're a little too public with their relationship. I don't need to see them eating each other's faces off."

Ron nodded in agreement, "I get you. So listen about this ball that's coming up. Would you go with me?" it was then that I felt my entire body react to what I had just heard. My back went ridged, my eyes opened, my mouth dropped open the slightest bit, and my heart stopped momentarily.

And what was my response was an ever so elegant, "Why?"  
  
Oops. That didn't come right. He laughed in a low rumble and answered me like a mock kindergarten teacher voice, "Well, because it's a ball. And usually people ask other people to go with them." I shook myself mentally and noticed that over his shoulder both Ms.  
Shnopsie and Draco were watching us closely. Then Ms. Shnopsie slowly turned her  
head to see Draco staring intently at Ron and I.  
  
I could have sworn I saw Ms. Shnopsie grin at Draco, who was still staring at me, but I was  
distracted when Ron's voice came back into my head, "So will you go with me?"  
  
My mind raced as I saw more people trickling into the Great Hall including Malcolm. I searched for the right words before I blurted out, "Fine! Okay! Yes!"

Ron's eyes widened and a grin seeped through his lips, "All right, it's on then." He winked at me before stalking off to go tell one of his mates.  
  
I rubbed my temples trying to understand what had just happened. Ron just asked me out to the ball?? Open-mouth-chewer, Ron. What in Merlin's name was going on around here?! So far this year I had been asked out by total hunk, but total jerk, Malcolm Riley, I had slept in the bed of my worst enemy, not to mention I had a morning make out session, Draco Malfoy, and then was asked out by one of my best friends, with the worst table manners, Ronald Weasly! Bloody  
hell!

Apparently the thoughts in my head were showing on my face cause when I looked up I was surprised to see Draco chuckling at me! I would have thought that he would have been mad that I had said yes to Ron. But, noooo. He just stood there chuckling at my terrible predicament.  
  
My jaw dropped like it had this morning when he teased me about being a monster while I slept. All of the sudden, like a gift from above there came the shrieking of Pansy running towards him at full speed. "Drakey-poo!" She ran into his stomach hugging him so tightly that from the pained look on his face that he was finding it a struggle to breath, "Go to the ball with me! Please?! I have waiting to ask you all day! You aren't going with anyone else are you?"  
  
Draco pried her off of his stomach and muttered, "No, I haven't asked anyone, yet." Pansy's face was one of the most profound joy I have ever seen on a human being, 

"Oh, please go with me! If you don't, I swear that I will just die! I will simply die!" she cried. People all over the Great Hall were turning their attention to Pansy's over the top begging.  
  
It was then I first saw Draco blush. It wasn't anything compared to my strawberry face but it was still a blushing Malfoy! Now I have seen everything. I couldn't help from laughing myself almost to tears.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you!" Draco gave in and started pushing Pansy off of him as he hissed, "Just pull yourself together, woman!" Pansy nodded and backed away blowing kisses at Draco.  
  
I wiped away my tears of laughter as Draco straightened his robes and glared at me with a slight smile creeping through his lips. Though I didn't have much time to exchange looks with Draco before I was pulled away by someone.

"Whoa!" For a moment I had thought that the hand that was pulling on my arm belonged to Malcolm. Yet, when I spun around I saw Padma dragging me over to a bench, "Oh, it's you."  
  
Padma looked around to me, "Who else would it be?" she asked not really expecting an answer. 

So I didn't give her one but changed the subject, "What's the matter? Honestly, you're pulling my arm off."

Padma stopped a few yards away from the bench where Parvati was holding her head in her hands, "What's wrong with Parvati?"  
"Don't look!" she lightly slapped my cheek. It was more like a tap, but it still hurt.

"Ouch!" I said, more out of habit than pain.

Padma didn't apologize. Instead she went on talking in a low voice, "She'll freak out, again! Ever since she seen like five girls get asked out by guys, including me, and then she tried to ask out Malcolm Riley who told her he was already going with someone, she started freaking out and crying about how she ugly and like no guys like her."  
  
I furrowed my brow and said, "But she's one of the cutest girl in the whole school!"

Padma nodded along and threw up her hands, "That's what I've been trying to tell her! But she keeps on bawling like a baby!"  
  
I glanced over Padma's shoulder to Parvati who was now making some of the people around her stare. I shook my head at the scene.

I hadn't known Parvati to be so insecure, "Ok." I sighed, "Lead the way."  
  
Padma turned around and continued walking over to her sister with me following closely behind. She sat on Parvati's right side and wrapped an arm around her sister. I kneeled in front of her so that my head was just higher than her knees. I winced at the sound of her loud and over dramatic sobs.  
  
"Hey, Parvati. How you feeling?" I kicked myself for this idiotic question. Especially when she looked up at me where I was face to face with a splotchy, teary-eyed, makeup running, Parvati. She glared at me and then went back to whimpering in her palms.

I wasn't going to give up that easy, "Come on, Parvati. Tell me exactly what is the matter." I commanded as softly as possible.

Parvati cried into her hands, "No one wants to go to this stupid ball with me! Like everyone has someone they're going with! No one wants to go with me!"  
  
A boy named Gregory overheard her last comment and walked up to say, "I'll go with you, Parvati!"

Without looking up she snapped, "Beat it, Gregory!"

I gave Gregory a sympathetic look and mouthed 'Sorry' before he turned a walked away looked hurt.  
  
I looked back at Parvati and tapped her leg, " Why did you have to go and do that, Parvati! He just asked you out! Almost any guy in this hall would gladly go to the ball with you!"

Parvati sniffled and looked up into my eyes, "Not Draco." I sighed trying to push all the thoughts of Draco kissing me out of my head. I felt a bit guilty as I looked back into her eyes. She had loved Draco from the first day of school. It wasn't fair to her.  
  
"There are tons of more guys than Draco." I replied, not really believing my own words, "There has to be at least one more person in this room that you would go with." Parvati rubbed the tears off her face while she searched around the room.  
  
Finally she pointed at a guy who was talking to Draco, "Kevin Stone." She said with forcefully. Kevin was a Slytherin jock that was supposedly friends with Draco back in forth year. They had grown apart after fifth year. The year Draco got quiet and more to himself. They still spoke to each other occasionally about things such as Quidditch. Kevin was not bad looking at all. He had  
sun-streaked hair and a large frame. But he was more into himself than any girl. Once in a while, I would see him whip out a black comb from his robes and touch up his hair. This kind of behavior made me sick.

I looked back at Parvati with disgust on my face, "Stone?" she nodded ignoring the look on my face, "Fine. If that's what you want. Go for it." Parvati was about to rise and walk over to him when I stopped her.  
  
Now I am not a person who cares too much for appearances. However, Parvati looked a mess. I took out my wand and touched her cheek and murmured a clean up and simple make up charm. Instantly her face was whipped free of all the makeup that had started running down her face. In my opinion she looked best when her face was not attacked by makeup.  
  
She gave me a hug and whispered, "Thank you." In my ear and pulled away to stalk over to Kevin Stone and put on her charm. I pulled myself up from my kneeling position to sit up next to  
Padma and watch Parvati make her move.  
  
Parvati had always had a way with making guys feel the way she wanted them to. This time was no different. She didn't even ask to interrupt the conversation he was having with Draco. She stepped right in between them and pulled Kevin down to her level by the collar of his shirt and whispered into his ear words we couldn't hear. By the shocked look he wore it was no doubt something naughty tied in with going to the dance with her.  
  
Once she pushed him back up to his original height he nodded quickly with a devilish grin on his face. 

Padma and I laughed and I turned to her and asked, "So who are you going with?" She smiled and turned to point at Dean Thomas who was talking with Ron. She blew a kiss to him. He blushed and waved slightly. We both laughed and I leaned back on the bench and sighed, "This ball is going to be crazy."  
  
Padma nodded in agreement, "Sure is. But I think it will also be very interesting." I couldn't disagree with that. Though I didn't tell her why. I then thought back to what Padma had spoken of before.

I turned my head to face her and asked, "So who is this bimbo, going to the ball with Malcolm?" It was then that Padma snapped her head to look at me confused.  
  
"You."

* * *

Another chappie finished!! Now don't think that Herm is gonna lay back and take this crap. She been through a lot with Malcolm. And all of you that HATE Malcolm will be glad to read the next chapter! Also stay tuned for a library scene between Herm and Draco while they figure some stuff out. and next chappy is gonna have the arrival of........Victor Krumb. Don't worry I'll make this fun to read.... I Love You ALL!!!!! please Review and Be Kind. Thanx! xoxox!!!!! 


	16. Wrongs Made Right

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Sorry Draco, Baby. I''ll kidnap you later……

A/N: Hey people! I hate computers cause they hate me. Almost every single comp I have touched DIES!! But luckily I have gotten my very own laptop just for me so my brother wont download any more virus infested porn from the net (bastard (that I love)). Also I have a small request that you bare with me for these following chappies. There will probably be some times when there is a little fact wrong here or there. But remember this is a freakin fanfic not the REAL harry potter books so padma and pavarti can be in the same homeroom……yesss. (Muse's Note: I agree–and we agreed to make this semi-AU, or alternative universe. It isn't completely, but its SEMI so that means some things are different. KK? Good.) Ooook on that note…….Here we go!

Chapter 16: Wrongs Made Right

"What?!" I shrieked and leapt up from the bench in absolute horror. I didn't bother trying to sort this terrible mistake out with Padma before scanning the room for that little bastard. It was then my eyes stopped dead at the sight of Malcolm laughing with some girl from Ravenclaw.

"Hermione?" warned Padma, who was beginning to understand what my actions were going to be.

"I'll be right back." I muttered and stalked off in long fast strides across the Hall. As I was closing the distance between me and Malcolm, I could feel many eyes resting on me. I ignored them all and strode on. It was when I was right behind Malcolm that I tapped him harshly on his big stupid shoulder.

He looked around with an annoyed face that was beginning to mold to his dashing smile when he saw who the "poker" was. I didn't even give him time to say a word before I found that my hand was clenched in a tight fist and flying towards his nose.

CRACK!

My fist collided with his nose and he stumbled back with his hand holding his red nose. I was too immersed in my satisfaction that I had just punched the biggest asshole in the entire school, to notice that punching Malcolm in the nose had really hurt my hand and that one of my knuckles was bleeding slightly.

Malcolm regained his balance and shouted through his hands.

"What the hell, Herm!" My anger was suddenly replenished when I heard him speak, "What are you thinking you-"

"You want to know what I'm thinking, Riley? I'll tell you what I'm thinking! I'm thinking that I would never in this life time or any other, go to the ball with you!" I stepped closer to him as I watched his nervous eyes travel around the people who were staring at us, "I'm also thinking, why in Merlin's name, you would tell everybody that I am going to the ball with you!" I jabbed him hard in the chest, "Now you listen and listen good. You are not worth my time and never were."

There was a strong intense silence in the Hall before someone in the room started clapping. Soon the entire class was cheering. Malcolm looked around the room like a nervous poodle before half running out the double doors of the Great Hall. I felt a tiny bit sorry for what I had just put Malcolm through but it's not like everything he's done would never come back and bite him in the ass.

I shrugged and turned to Miss Shnopsie ready to take her directions to report Dumbledore because of my actions. She simply grinned at me and called out that we start off with the waltz today. Since I had sent my dancing partner whimpering off to the hospital wing Miss Shnopsie, God bless her, said that I was to take turns with Pansy dancing with Draco.

Everybody in the room that was my punishment but I knew from the surveying that she had done over Draco and I that she knew about my hidden feelings for a certain someone. We now had a kind of silent agreement that I didn't want my secret to be discovered. Not yet, anyway. I sat on the bench for the first waltz watching Draco try to put a little distance between him and the lovesick Pansy. I laughed under my breath as I watched Draco struggle to keep his balance with the girl.

Finally Miss Shnopsie called a switch in waltz songs. I had to remind Pansy that she was sharing her partner. She turned to me and glared disgustedly before backing off. She looked like she was about to turn and leave when all the sudden she through her arms around Draco and pressed her lips up against his. Both Draco and I were in shock. The kiss only lasted a brief second before Pansy pulled away and left but my something in my chest hurt.

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to me. I looked down feeling what might have been jealously. How could I be jealous? I knew Draco liked me way more than Pansy.

I stared down and couldn't look him in the eyes for that moment as I thought. The song to the waltz started up and I felt Draco's hands slip around my waist pulling me closer then was really necessary for the waltz. I placed my arms in the proper place before finally raising my eyes to meet his.

I could tell that he had been staring down at me long before I looked up at him. I felt a bit guilty for being annoyed at that kiss when I knew that he had not seen it coming. I tried to smile but somehow it just didn't seem right at that moment. He leaned his head down and whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now, pet." I laughed and stepped lightly on one of his toes. He grinned no doubt pleased that he had made me laugh, "I have been thinking about you all day, Granger." I smiled at his honesty and whispered coyly,

"I can't seem to get you off my mind either, Malfoy."

"I was wondering, Herm, if you would……errr……if you would come to my room again tonight." The thought of me going back made my heart beat faster. But it was when I looked around the room that I noticed that it was too risky going back twice in a row. I frowned and shook my head,

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Draco. Someone is bound to notice." He nodded hesitantly.

Argh! I was doing it again! I was pushing him away! Why did it always have to be me do the pushing?

The rest of dance class I had a guilty feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. I ended up only getting two chances to dance with Draco before Pansy completely took over. I sat on the benches watching them dance wondering what the hell I was doing. How could I have thought that this wasn't going to be that hard?

After all, I was falling for the guy who had proved to be my worst enemy since……oh, first year! I shook my head and pulled myself up from the bench and marched over to Miss Shnopsie who was busy telling a couple to keep their heads up.

"Professor Shnopsie, may I please go to the nurse." She looked down at me bruised hand, then over to Draco and Pansy, when she finally nodded.

"Stay there as long as you like." As I was leaving I could feel many sets of eyes on my back and one pair of those belonged to Draco. And that's all I cared about.

Draco's POV

I had understood why she had said she couldn't come to my room tonight. But I just couldn't stand the reason. It hurt me to know that she could bare to keep this a secret from everybody, when I was close to screaming how I felt about her to everyone.

I wanted to kiss her where we both wanted; not in a dark corner of a hallway. I wanted to hold her hand when she was having a bad day. I wanted to hug her pulling away. But at this point I was hardly allowed to look at her.

Right after dance class was dismissed I slipped away from Pansy and set off to the hospital wing where I hoped to Merlin, I would find Hermione. The corridors were cold and unwelcoming as I sped to the hospital wing. I stopped just before I walked in through the doors to run a hand through my hair. I always got a little nervous before I saw Herm. She just had that strange power over me that no one else had.

I had only rested my hand on the hand on the door knob when it swung open.

"Merlin's beard, you scared me! What are you doing sneaking around scaring people, Mr. Malfoy?!" flustered, Ms Pomfrey, straightened her robes before glaring at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms Pomfrey, though I was wondering whether if you had seen……" I stopped myself just in time so I didn't utter her name yet this left me standing there sheepishly while Ms Pomfrey was waiting impatiently.

"Listen, Darling, whatever it is you have to say, save it till I get back." She pushed past me and started tottering down the all and called over her shoulder, "That blasted boy has gotten his tongue stuck on the frosted pole again!" I shrugged and slipped into the hospital wing door. The place was dead quiet as I walked hearing my own footsteps sounding twice as loud on the stone floor.

I glanced over at the rows of beds to see that Hermione was not in one of them. I was just about to turn and leave when I heard the sound of soft glass clicking together. I spun around to face the medicine closet. I stalked quickly over to the door with a slight grin on my face.

Pushing open that door was one big mistake.

Once I had swung the door open I locked eyes with a horrid looking creature that much resembled a giant panther. Yet this giant cat had green eyes and clumps of ugly black fur were missing here and there.

I could barely take a breath before I heard a hissing and felt the force of the beast on my chest knocking me backwards. Once I was on my back I grabbed for the large paws of the beast and flung it over my head using my legs and kicking him.

Once I was relieved of the pressure I leapt up to my feet. The cat recovered quickly and made another charge at me. I shoved my hand in my robes and struggled to whip out my wand.

I was too late. I had only have raised my wand when I felt it blow into my chest again. I felt my old wound in my ribs explode with pain as I fell back crashing my head back on the stone floor.

Everything went dark.

Now, now don't get all pissy. Cause u'll be glad to know that the next chappy is already posted J kisskiss! I still really want reviews (not flames. Just cant handle them right now) THANX!!

(caro if this paper turns out with weird paragraphs just open the attachment. MUCH LOVE)


	17. Bruised

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine. No Pay. Not even Draco.

Chapter 17: Bruised

"I was beginning to miss you, Draco……Silly of you, leaving me all alone here in the dark." I felt numb all over and could hardly move my body or open my eyes to greet this disgusting creature I had seen too many times. Instead of opening them I held them together tightly praying that I hadn't been knocked out.

"Draco, Draco, Draco……" He made an annoying clicking sound with his tongue, "You're in a sticky position right now, aren't you? How do you like my new pet?" I breathed hard and still didn't dare to open my eyes, yet I could still picture that giant cat, "I can place him almost anywhere I would wish to go but can't. He becomes very useful when I want my dirty work to be blamed on someone else……So you thought you could just take a potion and be rid of me, did you?" He hissed with laughter.

"Thought you were smarter than that, Draco……why are you closing your eyes?" I heard his cloaks brush against the floor as he circled me, "Open them." I squeezed them together even harder, "Open them." He repeated with intensity taking over his voice though I still held them as they were, "Draco," he warned, "open……your……eyes."

I still did not move. Somehow I had it in my head that he wouldn't see me if I didn't move. That wasn't the case.

"Crucio!" I felt my body explode with the unbearable pain. I threw my eyes open and the pain suddenly stopped, "Thought that might get a wake out of you." He hissed. I stared around and saw that I was lying on the ground of the hospital wing where I had fallen with the same giant black panther standing by one of the beds. But this didn't make any sense. I was supposed to me unconscious. Being unconscious was the only way he could get to me. It was the only thing that separated us.

I heard Voldemort cackle from what sounded like right behind me. I jumped up and spun around making my head throb with pain. No one was there.

"You can't find me, Draco. No one can. And yes you are very much awake."

"How are you-"

"I have my ways, Draco and you being so weak these days just makes it so much easier. I'll only reveal them to you when I please." I felt my stomach drop out when I finally accepted that he was telling the truth. In all the other dreams I had been simply in the dark. But this was real. I was wide awake with his voice in my head. I lowered my head and rubbed my temples, "Yes, you believe now, don't you?" I heard his smile in the way he spoke. He was pleased with himself.

"You see I couldn't just let you block my visits out. They're just too much fun. Let's make this visit really count for something shall we? We have the time to make up from the other night where you blocked me out."

I tightened my hands into fists and gritted my teeth together hard. I despised the way he was enjoying this so much, "Bring it on, you bastard." I muttered. I heard him gasp slightly before shrieking,

"Crucio!"

The pain was like fire surging through my body and yet I felt oddly acquainted with it. It still hurt very much, though it was nothing new. All the while he left the curse on me I did not make a sound or gasp. I refused to let him be smug around me again. I could feel him getting frustrated with my tolerance for the pain. The curse was lifted and I breathed out all the air I had been holding in to keep from screaming.

"No worries, Draco. I can always increase the force coming out of my wand. Shall we try again?" I felt my body cry out against it but I would not allow myself to beg no. I began to attempt to brace myself from the curse when I saw out of the corner of my eye the door handle of the hospital wing begin to turn, "We'll finish this later, Malfoy." I heard him hiss before my head went very sore for a moment then back to normal. It was then that the door opened wide to see a small boy being pulled into the hospital wing by Ms Pomfrey.

"Didn't we go over this last time, David? Go to the back and fetch yourself some towels, then. You know the drill." The boy scampered off to the back room with his bloody tongue lolling out like a dogs. I turned my head to where the panther had been by the bed but there was nothing but empty air.

Ms Pomfrey then turned her attention to me, "Oh! Mr. Malfoy I almost forgot you were here!" I whipped my head around to face her and smiled weakly, still a bit disoriented from the encounter with the wrinkly bastard.

"Don't worry yourself Ms. Pomfrey. I was just leaving." She glanced up at my face with concern in her eyes,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked worse now then when you came in." My thoughts drifted back to the huge black panther and then to the Dark Lord.

"I'm fine, Ms Pomfrey. But can you tell me if you've seen Hermione around here?" I said rather quickly in attempt to seem like my mission was plain and simple.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment as she muttered, "No……haven't seen her here since you came in with that Quidditch wound." I grinned slightly at the memory of her tracing my skin.

It was when I noticed Ms. Pomfrey was staring at me curiously that I decided that was my cue to leave. I smiled and nodded at her before slipping out of the hospital wing. I walked slowly down the hallway with a heavy headache drilling me from the inside. I was still trying to grasp how in the world Voldemort could manage to be able to reach me outside of my dreams.

I can't remember how many corridors I walked down and stairs I wondered up and down, though I found myself walking into the empty library and taking a seat at one of the tables littered with books. I licked my dried lips and thought of the Dark Lord playing with my mind today. Maybe I was just in a daze and he was able to connect with me through the half sleep.

Impossible.

He was only able to attack when I was weak and the only time I was ever weak was when I was asleep and vulnerable. This didn't make any sense.

I rested my head in my hands feeling the heaviness of Voldemort's wrath return to my shoulders. I felt the all too familiar aches from the Crucio Curse melt into my muscles. I could hardly live with him entering my mind in my sleep and now……now……he was everywhere.

There would be no escaping him this time.

Herm's POV

"Draco?" I asked as I walked into the library and spotted the head of blonde hair. He looked over his shoulder to see me standing in the doorway of the library. I couldn't see his face from the shadows of his hair falling into his eyes. It had been long since abandoned by the students since it was dinner time.

"Hey there, pet." He barely whispered. Something was in his voice that led me to feel that something wasn't right. I walked over o him and sat on the table in front of his seat so that I was about a head taller than him. He smiled weakly up at me, "That was some scene you displayed in class."

"I hope I hurt him more than myself." I muttered holding out my hand so he could see my bruised and cut knuckles. His face turned into one of concern as he took my hand in his larger one.

There was a long oddly comforting silence as I watched him gently running his thumb over my sore hand. It was hard to believe he could still manage to make my heart race by simply touching my hand.

It was as I watched his concerned eyes travel my hurt hand that I felt a pang of guilt strike my heart. I pictured myself just awhile ago when I had literally pushed him away from me when I had heard Ron coming into the hall.

Then, without really thinking about it I murmured,

"I'm sorry."

He stared up into my eyes with understanding. He knew what I meant. I could see the hurt in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was there. And it was there because of me.

I slowly leaned down to him and barely brushed my lips against his to complete my apology. I could feel his breath on my lips before he reached up and pulled me down a little further to deepen the kiss. I slid off the table so I was straddling him once again but in his chair. Yet the kiss stayed soft and tender and somehow that made it all the more meaningful.

Soon it wasn't just about the kiss. I was beginning to really notice the way he played with my hair with one hand and held me close with the other. I felt more safe and protected with him than I had ever felt with anyone, even Krum.

Without realizing it I found my hand slipping under the hem of his shirt where I touched his bare skin. I felt a shock of heat rushing towards my heart as I felt his skin under my hand. However it was when I went slightly higher to his ribs I felt him jerk back in a terrible wince.

The kiss broke as his face screwed up in pain. I jumped off of him hastily apologizing frantically. He shook his head and held cradled his chest,

"No, no, Hermione. It was my fault. I should've told you when you first came in."

"Tell me what?" I asked leaning against the table behind me. He regained his composer and sat up gingerly in his seat.

"Voldemort……" I cringed at the sound of the name, "……he came to me today……" my eyes widened and my heart stopped for a beat.

"You fell asleep? When? Are you ok?" I rushed over to him and began feverishly looking for any signs of dark circles of sleep under his eyes, open wounds, and anything else that could happen to him while under the finger of Voldemort.

"I'm fine, pet, really. He only had time for one curse it wasn't that bad. I just wasn't ready for it was all. But there is one more part to the visit." Not seeing how anything could be worse than Voldemort coming to Draco was hard to imagine, "He……I……I wasn't asleep when he came to me."

"What? But……That's……not possible. Draco……I thought you said he only came in your sleep." At this he raised himself from the chair and began pacing around the table while massaging his neck.

"Yes, that's what I thought……before today that is. He also had this larger than normal panther that attacked me before he was in my head."

"In your head? So you couldn't see him?" I asked following him with my eyes. He shook his head, "So how do you know it wasn't a dream?"

He stopped pacing and looked up into space,

"It was different this time……He was in my head……everything felt as it does in conscious state……except for him……it felt like he was raking threw my mind……"

There were a few moments of silence that dragged themselves on before I broke in,

"Draco…… leave your door open for me tonight. I am not going to let you out of my sight." Draco looked up at me with thankful eyes.

He was about to walk towards me when all of the sudden we both heard laughter in the corridor just outside of the library. I turned back to him and made to walk closer to him. I wanted to let the secret out right now. For him. I wanted to do it for him. But it was when I was rounding the table to touch him that he shook his head and started backing up.

"You go and get your stuff, pet. The password is 'Serpentio.' I'll try to keep the common room empty." I must have looked hurt that he backed away. He hesitated before rushing forward and gave me a quick tender kiss on my bruised hand before walking steadily through rows of shelves toward the door.

I was left in the library all alone thinking about how serious Draco's condition was if Voldemort was able to reach him while he was fully conscious. I felt my eyes begin to water as I told myself that I had better hurry up and pack if I wanted to avoid a series of questions that I didn't have an answer to.

I rushed out of the library when three Ravenclaw girls were walking in. They saw my face and tried to ask me what was wrong before I blew past them. They would understand nothing as to why I was red in the eyes and running away.

Little did either Hermione or Draco know, was that after they had both retreated the premises of the library, a certain student walked out from the shadowy astronomy and alchemy section with the knowledge of two students that were keeping a terrible secret from the world.

It would not be a secret for long……this student would make sure of that.

Boom! Voila! I hope now your considering all the possibilities on who the student could be. Mwhahaha! Well if you have an idea, feel free to tell me who you think it could be. I already have one of the character in mind. However I would love to hear who you think discovered the secret. Well anypoo, I am very exicted because the next chapter is going to be based around the arrival of the other schools and of a certain heartbreaker from the past. OooooOOOoooo It's gonna be fun! Please review! And no flames, this is still my first fanfic. Mucho thanx! Luv you all!!

Muse's note: AHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe genski did this to us! Because I'm just as in the dark as YOU ALL ARE!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!

2nd Muse's Note: Anyone understand those new C2 thingies?!?!?!?! Review me an answer! Thanks all!


	18. Sharper Images

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Totally uncool! I just found out that some other chick owns all these characters! How much does that suck. Well their not mine people.

A/N: Ok my readers I must inform you that things may get a little darker since we're moving to the Voldemort side of the story. But please don't fret I'm going to make the winter ball a load of fun for ya'll. But get into a slighter serious mode and ENJOY!

Chapter 18: Sharper Images

I had ran as fast as I could getting a small bag of clothes and hurrying out of the common room before the vast flow of students came washing in from dinner. I found my way to the Slytherin common room after I had recited the Serpentio password.

I have to say that I was on the better hand of luck that night because hardly anyone was in the common room. That is except for one Slytherin boy who was asleep on the couches. I tip-toed around him and made for Draco's door.

"Is that you Pansy, Darling?" I stopped dead in my tracks with my back to the boy, "Pansy?" he moaned again. I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping Slytherin and saw his eyes were still closed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sleep talker. But just when all the adrenaline had left my body I was grabbed from behind and pulled into chamber. I was just about to scream when a large hand smothered my mouth, but as soon as I recognized the large hand covering my mouth and I stopped struggling.

Once we were in the safety of his room, the hand left my mouth as Draco stepped in front of me to shut his chamber door. I put down my bag and turned to face his room once again.

I hadn't thought I would be back here so soon but I had no problem whatsoever with my early return……

"You, Miss Granger, are pretty strong when you get scared." Draco chuckled, turning away from the door to me while cradling his ribs. I winced at the thought that I had probably elbowed him a bit in the ribs.

"Sorry about that." I muttered sheepishly and blushed. His only reaction was to grin and murmur,

"I'm glad I can still make you do that." I looked at him with question on my face,

"Make me do what?"

He walked slowly over to me with desire written on his serious face and touched my warm blushed cheeks,

"That." He whispered as my blush deepened. His serious face broke into another chuckle of amusement.

I felt my heart beginning to race just then when his fingers touched me. Just then I was itching to reach up and kiss him like I had in the library. He could apparently read my yearning to touch him because he began to close the distance between us. He stared straight down into my eyes as he moved in. Even now that I had kissed him more times then I had thought I ever would my heart still raced just as fast if not more then the last time.

He always had some new way of moving closer to me, whether it is lying in a hospital bed, being pulled into the shadows, pushing me off a bed and more. Tricky, tricky, man……

It was when his eyelids began to lower and his lips were almost on mine that all the sudden I felt something weird in my throat and then……

Hiccup!

I saw him jerk back in surprise.

Crap……Hiccup!

His face went from one of surprise to one of the purest amusement. He began to laugh softly at my out of place Hiccups. I could then feel my face start to burn with embarrassment as I tried to explain myself,

"I think I'm a little hungry."

His laughter settled as he asked,

"You get Hiccups when your hungry, do you?" As a response I nodded and shrugged. He grinned and turned to his night stand next to his bed. He opened the drawer and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a bag of chocolate sea shells. He looked over at me, "Will these do?"

I smiled and nodded again, not trusting myself to say something and have it come out only to result my embarrassment……

Hiccup!

……so much for that.

Draco's POV

Never in a million years would I have thought that, one night, I would be spending my time with Hermione Granger eating chocolate sea shells on my floor and enjoying it as much as I was now.

We had been talking about everything from her favorite ice cream flavor (strawberry) to how she liked her eggs cooked (scrambled with a little of cheese).

Her hiccups had long since past but still we sat on the floor nibbling at the chocolate sea shells talking about the most absurd things, which didn't seem quite so strange when they came from Hermione's mouth,

"When was the last time you looked up in the sky?"

"We see the sky all the time……" I prodded, but she shook her head and interrupted,

"No, I mean simply stare up at the sky and take it in?" She stared into space biting her lower lip in frustration, "I haven't looked at the sky recently." She murmured more to herself then me, "You know, I used to look at it all the time." She came back to me and smiled at her memories locked in her head, "Every chance I got. But the bother was that there were always too many lights at night."

I thought about her staring up out her window at night and her biting her lower lip in the same cute frustration that I loved. Just the thought made me smile. Then I found myself hearing words that I was saying but not really thinking about,

"You should come to the Manor. It's in the country so there are hardly any lights near by."

"You'd let me go to the Manor with you?" the surprise on her face hurt somewhat, yet I pushed it aside and reassured her,

"Of course! Maybe for part of Christmas break you could visit me." Her smile grew as she kissed me on the cheek,

"I would love to."

We talked for a little longer and Herm made me take my Dreamless Sleep Potion, when Hermione tried to stifle a big yawn behind her small hand. I glanced at the clock sitting on my nightstand and stared in disbelief. 3:37am!

I looked back to Hermione who was trying to hide how tired she really was. When she noticed I was staring at her she straightened up and smiled weakly. I grinned and shook my head a little,

"You should really get to sleep, pet."

At this her tired smile turned into a frown as she shook her head hastily,

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms and made no move to rise from the floor. I chuckled under my breath at her fierce cuteness,

"You're falling asleep as it is, sweet." I tried again, "All you're going to accomplish by sitting there, is falling asleep on the ground and messing up your neck and back tomorrow."

She simply tilted her chin up slightly and shook her head,

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." She said firmly. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to scoot over my way. She looked at me for a moment with suspicion in her eyes. Yet ever so slowly she inched her way over to me.

I sat with my back resting on the side of my bed and leaned into it. I motioned again for her to sit between my legs, "So if you do go to sleep on me, your neck won't kill you in the morning."

She chewed on her lip for a moment before crawling between my legs. She was about to lay with her back on my chest when she looked down at my ribs with sleepy concerned eyes.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, love." She hesitated before resting her back gently on my chest and giving out the smallest of sighs.

A few minutes had gone by before I stared down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her chest was gently rising and falling. I smiled and was about to carry her up to the bed when she murmured,

"I'm just resting my eyes." I rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly so as not to disturb her.

I looked down once again and saw her bruised hand resting on bent knee. She had the sweetest hands. I found my own hand reaching out and holding it. With the little awareness that Hermione had left in her she, in turn, lightly stroked the back of my hand with her small thumb.

It was only when I noticed that her thumb had been still for a quite a while that I realized she was asleep. I began to shift very slowly, so as not to wake her. I found to stand up with her in my arms and I then placed her pretty well in the center of my bed.

It was a little bit of an effort getting her under the covers since she kept shifting around the bed.

What a sweet little thing.

I stepped back and was beginning to feel the affects of the Dreamless Sleep Potion work its sleeping work on my body. I took a stray pillow from my bed and tossed it on the floor and was about to crouch down and go to sleep when Hermione mumbled,

"Stay with me."

I stared up at her closed eyes and wondered if she were simply talking in her sleep. My question was answered as her eyes opened sleepily and she asked again, "Please?"

I glanced down at the pillow on the floor and then the empty space beside her. I smiled at her and took the pillow off the ground and laid it back in its proper place on my bed.

I removed my shoes and pulled off my shirt, having never felt the need for clothing while I slept, and I was about to unbutton my pants when I remembered that I wasn't alone tonight.

Hermione smiled and shrugged at my decision before lifting the edge of the covers for me. Just then I caught myself wondering why she was excepting me into her life. She didn't need anyone to take care of her- especially me.

She was more independent than most girls her age, yet there she was opening up to, of all people, me. I beamed inwardly as I slid under the covers enjoying the warmth coursing through my body. The Sensation was made better when I felt her cheek rest on my shoulder and her arm lay across my chest.

I slowly fell into a deep sleep breathing in the scent of her flowery angel hair……

"Draco!" my eyes flew open to see Pansy standing right over me with her nose almost touching mine.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted as my head snapped to look to where Hermione had been sleeping. No one there. I pushed Pansy from my face and sat up in my bed looking around franticly to see if Hermione was anywhere in sight.

Had she left without waking me? What time is it? Perhaps she wanted to let me sleep in.

I threw the covers off myself and tried to get up when I felt Pansy forcefully push me back down on the bed. "Oy! Bugger off, Pans!" But she didn't heed my warning.

Instead she attempted to crawl onto me. I knew if I threw her off she would realize something was not right with me. And when I thought about Hermione pushing me away in the Great Hall I resisted from pushing Pansy off and risking her suspecting something strange.

She grinned devilishly at me and persisted to lower herself to kiss me. Yet right before her lips touched mine I closed my eyes and a sharp image of Hermione flashed across my mind.

My eyes snapped open and I threw her to the side making her land with a thump on the edge of the bed. I jumped up and strode to the bathroom and turned the faucet on cold.

"What's up your arse?" Pansy whined as she picked at my pillow. I didn't bother to answer. I cupped my hands letting the water fill them before tossing it on my face and running my fingers through my hair, "Draco, something is not right with you."

Still ignoring her, I walked out of the bathroom and found a clean pair of pants and pulled them on. It was when I was shoveling through my drawers that I heard Pansy rise from my bed and make her way to my double doors of the balcony, "Draco, I know something is going on."

This caught my attention with a feeling of pulsing panic in my veins. My hands stopped searching for a shirt as I waited and listened for a hint or clue that she might really know what was going on.

"I'm not that stupid, Draco. I can see when you're frustrated as hell. I know when you get nervous……" I closed my eyes and an image of Voldemort flashed before my eyes. I opened them once more. What was going on? I blinked hard and rubbed my head.

Just take it easy, Draco. You're scaring yourself. I returned to searching for a shirt, "Tell me what's been going on. I know there's something."

As I found and slipped on my shirt I heard her hard footstep cross my room behind me.

The footsteps stopped and I felt her hands snaking around my waist from the behind me. I then felt her warm whisper in my ear as her hands tucked themselves slightly under the waist line of my pants.

I turned around to face her and by the look on her face it seemed she was finally expecting me to tell her. I leaned forward to her as she continued to let her hands freely roam my chest.

I placed my lips so they were just ever so slightly away from her ear and hissed,

"Go fuck a tree, Parkinson."

I pushed past her and stalked out the door.

My feet were heavy with frustration as I walked down to the Great Hall at a much faster pace then necessary. I did not concern myself with the serious suspicion Pansy felt. My mind lingered on those visions that I had just a few minutes ago.

Pansy was right, something wasn't right with me today. I rubbed my sore neck and walked into the full Great Hall. I barely noticed more than half the girls heads turn to look like sick puppies.

Yet there was only one girl I was looking for……

My eyes immediately shot over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione usually sat. But she was nowhere to be found. I kept walking to my table as I scanned the Gryffindor table again and again. But it was when I was about to sit down at my usual spot when I heard right in front of me, "Looking for someone?"

I glanced down and nearly caught my breath when I saw Hermione sitting among a bunch of tough looking Slytherins. She threw her legs over the bench and stood up, "I saved your spot for you."

I gaped down at her as she sat me down with my back to the table and I was still facing her. She grinned down at me with satisfaction. I tore my eyes from her only for a brief moment to look around at my fellow Slytherins. They hardly seemed to notice that Hermione, my polar opposite, was standing right in front of me at the Slytherin table.

The sounds of chattering went on as normal while Hermione stood in front of me.

"Herm, what are you doing?" I whispered trying not to move my lips.

Her eyes sparkled as she reached for my robes and pulled me to my feet. She looked at my lips so her eyes seemed half closed before she whispered back,

"This."

The space closed between us as our lips came together as if for the first time. At first I had been shocked that she had shown so much courage. My skin tingled as her fingers pulled my neck further down to deepen the kiss. It came to the point where we were holding on to each other like our lives depended on it.

But the moment ended abruptly when a sudden image of a pale Hermione with dripping wet hair was lying on a grass bedded ground completely still. The vision was brief but sharper than any knife.

My eyes snapped open and I broke the kiss with a gasp of raspy air. I looked around the Great Hall to see every students' eyes on me. I looked back to where Hermione had been standing to see she was no where in sight.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the same black panther who had attacked me, perched on the Gryffindor table, staring directly at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as though it would help flick away these images. Yet, it did no good. I opened my eyes once again to see the panther rising from it's crouched position to jump from the Gryffindor table to the Hufflepuff. Then leap to the Ravenclaw table. As it jumped onto the Slytherin table I stumbled back so my back was flattened against the wall.

The panther let out a hissing with it's teeth and just at that moment a the sharp image of Hermione lying motionless and wet on the grass split through my mind like a lightening bolt.

She was dead……

I shot up from my bed with glistening beads of sweat clinging to my forehead. I turned to look by my side and saw Hermione sleeping soundly curled near me. I glimpsed out the window to see the moon was still gently glowing. As an attempt to slow my breathing I lay back down and went over the dream in my head.

Yet the only thing I could really remember was that haunting vision of Hermione sprawled out on the grass with stone cold skin. I turned my head to reassure myself that she was still with me.

Sure as day she was there…… _but for how long?_

Boom! Viola! There's your chappy. Ok first thing I must say……I won't be keeping u guys waiting too long since I'm starting the next chappy Right NOW. Second, PLEASE Review! Those things are what keep me going. And third, please be NICE. I know I have grammar problems and stuff but simmer down a bit. I'll try and work on them. Alrighty, I'm off to start the new chappy! Byez, I love you all!


	19. Protect Her

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine (Sorry Draco)

Muse's Note: YAYYYYYYYY! Believe me I'm JUST as happy for an update as you guys–I've been bugging her for weeks! lol oh, I edited this at 1 in the morning, so it might not be _perfect, _but I wanted all you faithful read and reviewers to get it as soon as possible. ENJOY! 3 Liz

Chapter 19: Protect Her

I woke up the next morning to see that Draco was not in bed, slightly to my disappointment. Instead, I heard running water coming through the bathroom door. I sighed and let my head fall back down on his soft pillows.

Why was it, I always got the best sleep when I was with him? Was it the warmth, the bed, maybe it was the sense of security and protection I had when I was with him? I sighed into his pillow and thought that perhaps it was the smell. I breathed into the pillow and laughed at my own foolishness.I pondered my question until I heard the knob on the bathroom door open.

I watched him step out of the bathroom with his black t-shirt and pants already on and slightly damp from the moisture in the bathroom. But the thing I noticed with worry striking my heart like a hammer, were the familiar dark circles under his eyes.

When he saw me he made his best attempt at a nonchalant smile. I sat up and started biting my lip in worry. One he saw my nervous lip chewing action he sighed and walked over to me.

He stood towering me as I sat on the edge of the bed looking up at him.

"What's wrong, pet?" He asked with his arms crossed as if he hadn't looked in the mirror at all this morning.

I stood up raised my right hand so I brushed my thumb across the circle under his left eye. It was then that I could have sworn that his eyes let the smallest bit of worry escape. But no sooner that it had appeared, it was gone to be replaced with a grin and a shrug,

"We don't all have 'all-through-the-night' sleeps like you, darling."

Still, I stood there for a moment longer staring up at him,

"Are you sure nothing happened last night to keep you up?" He nodded and smiled,

"Nothing at all." He responded before turning away all too soon and heading over to the door, "I think we should go now before everybody starts waking up."

Giving up the small bickering session, I grabbed my bundle of clothes and followed Draco out the door.

All the while we walked down to the Great Hall I felt cut off from him. There was no doubt that he was keeping something from me. The simple yet obvious signs screamed 'I'm hiding something!"

As we got closer to the Great Hall Draco slowed and looked ahead with a look I had never seen on his face. His eyes were almost blank in a wide stare and the ends of his lips were turned down ever so slightly.

Then it hit me like someone threw a pile of bricks on my stomach.

It was fear.

I turned to face the Great Hall, wondering what he could possibly be afraid of. I heard him moving away as he muttered,

"I forgot something in my room...so I'll see you...later..." I snapped my head to look at him backing away with his eyes still glued to the Great Hall doors. I hated not knowing things, especially when they were about people I really cared about.

Out of a mixture of frustration, worry, and desperation to know the truth, I reached out my hands, grabbed his robes and pulled him down to me and allowed my lips to have another taste of what I always craved.

He was stiff at first but slowly began to break down as he raised a hand to my cheek and gently stroked it according to the slow rhythm of the kiss.

But there was something there that wasn't there before. His fingertips were barely touching my skin, as if he thought I would break from the pressure. This new touch took me by surprise and I allowed my eyes to slightly rise while we kissed, to see his eyes closed rather tightly and his brows slanted as if he were in pain.

My confusion deepened as I closed my eyes again and slowly pulled away. Once my lips were apart from his I stared up at him as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his mind from whatever was bothering him.

I didn't buy it,

"Draco, tell me what's wrong." Draco frowned and shrugged,

"Nothing." He muttered bluntly, "I just need to go back and get that thing in my room. I'll see you later." He began to turn away once again before I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned his head to me with a serious face. I knew then that I wasn't going to be able to get it out of him at this point but soon...

I brought the palm of his large hand to my cheek and smiled at him. His stern expression softened into a slight smile. I brushed my lips to his palm and murmured,

"Draco...when something is hurting you it's hurting me. Please...please tell me what you're so afraid of."

He said nothing. Instead his eyes were fixed on my hand holding his. All at once he blinked to stared at me blankly and he muttered,

"That, love, is precisely why I don't want to tell you."

He took my hand and kissed it before turning around and striding back to the Slytherin Common room.

This is completely unfair! Why would he need to keep something from me? What was he hiding? Why was he so hesitate to come to the Great Hall? Was it something I did? What is he so afraid of?

More and more questions flooded my head as I slipped into the Great Hall and took my seat between Ron and Harry. I took no notice of the food in front of me but zoned out looking up at the ceiling which showed the snow falling gracefully.

"Hello, Herms." Said Ron through his pancakes, which were packed in his mouth. I nodded in return and glared at my golden plate.

"Whoa, Harry! We have just been witnesses to the first time Hermione did not complain about open mouth chewing!" When Ron got no cheers from Harry, he threw a bread roll at Harry's head.

Ron successfully hit his target but did not get the reaction he wished for. Instead, Harry recoiled with,

"Go stuff yourself, Ron!"

"Damn, Harry, I knew Hermione has that PMS stuff, but you?" Harry rolled his eyes and went back to shoveling the food around his plate.

A few minutes past and I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes fixed on me. I looked up in the direction of the Slytherin table but saw that Draco still hadn't come. I stared back down at my plate and mentally shook myself.

He's probably getting fed up with me not really wanting to go public just yet. But there would be so many new complications if we were to let the school know. Harry would be more than furious. And Ron...oh Ron would be very likely to attempt to kill Draco.

I felt the eyes on me again and I immediately glanced up at the Slytherin table.

"Who you staring at, Herm?" asked Harry in a low voice almost right in my ear.

I jerked back in my seat and stared at Harry with what I hope wasn't a face of guilt,

"Oh nothing, Harry. I was just zoning out. I didn't get much sleep last night." I was surprised at how easily lies were sprouting from my lips. But somehow I was also angered by it.

Harry blinked and nodded. Every second that passed by I got even more uncomfortable under his gaze. I was about to say that I needed to go to the library to get a book when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence.

"Good morning, all. I beg pardon to you all for interrupting this fine meal but I have just a few announcements to make. First, today is the day that the schools will be arriving-"

At this the Great Hall burst into excited whispers and turning heads. Dumbledore waited patiently while silence was restored, "...and I ask you to behave most accordingly while they are with us. Make sure to help guide them to their classes with you for they will be expected to attend classes for the next week with us. You may also see some of the other schools teachers teaching some of your classes. And I hope we are all excited for the ball tomorrow night!"

Another explosion of thrilled whispers took hold of the Great Hall. While the hushed chatter flowed on, a teacher slipped through the Great Hall doors and walked swiftly up to Dumbledore and spoke in a low quiet voice. Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the teacher and proceeded with his announcements.

"I have just been informed that we will not have to wait out in the cold since, our visitors are already here, it seems."

When I heard his words I felt my heart skip a beat, my throat run dry, and my stomach do a somersault. My eyes darted to the giant doors of the Great Hall which began to open. I began to feel more then light headed when the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students began to fill in the Great Hall and find seats. Then at the end of the strong flow the teachers began to stride in and up to the head table.

I felt myself shaking in my seat as I stared at the door bracing myself for the blow of Krum walking through. And finally I saw the familiar rugged face and dark hair of Viktor.

He had grown in height, there was no doubt. His nose was still slightly crooked but it was always a feature that somehow made him seem manlier. His shoulders were now held back which improved his clumsy walking. Those eyes lined with long dark eyelashes that had captured me were still just as breathtaking as they had been. As I studied him, my mind was swimming in old memories and the emotions that came with them. I swallowed hard, attempting to regain the wetness in my mouth.

It was when he was only a few feet from pacing my place at the table that he caught my eyes with his, smiled lightly, and nodded all in a matter of seconds before turning his focus back on the head table with the other teachers.

I felt a hand on my back rubbing my shoulders, "Its ok, Herm." I heard Ron whisper. I felt my back stiffen under his fingers. It wasn't ok.

I made a motion to get up when I felt another hand on my arm pulling me down. I glared at Harry's hand and then at his face, which wasn't even staring at me. Instead his eyes were directed to the Slytherin table where Draco had slipped in without my knowing...and he was staring straight at Harry's hand on my arm.

My eyes shot back to Harry with no trace of anger but with panic and fear. This time Harry looked dead into my eyes,

"Come with me." He muttered dropping his hand and rising from the table. He didn't even need to check that I was following him. He knew, as I did, that he had me cornered at that moment.

I dared not look anywhere near Draco in fear that Harry might see and I'd dig myself into an ever deeper hole. Nothing seemed to be going right today.

I found myself following Harry into an abandoned classroom. Once we were both completely inside, Harry turned and locked the door,

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked trying to hide the truth, "Really, Harry, I think we should go back to the-" but my words fell short when Harry spun around with a face of fury I had never seen.

"What the hell are you thinking, Hermione?" he asked in an all too calm voice. When I didn't answer he carried on with his disbelief, "I mean, are you trying to prove something?" He began to pace back and forth across the door, "Is this to get back at Riley?" He looked up at me wanting an answer.

I didn't give him one.

"Damn it, Hermione!" he shouted, "Tell me why! What the hell are you doing!" He crossed from the door over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, "Why Malfoy? Why that little fuck!" he shouted into my face. I felt my throat tighten as I felt the corners of my eyes burn with trying to hold back tears.

Harry's grip lessened and I sensed his eyes on me, watching me cry. He tried again with a much softer voice, practically a whisper, "Please, Hermione, just tell me why. Explain why." At this I glared at him and yanked away from his hands to back up against a desk.

"Why should I?" I choked holding onto the desk behind me for support, "Why do I need to explain my reason for being with him!" Harry seemed to have regained his fury and stepped closer to me.

"Because, Hermione, he's..." Harry's eyes searched the ceiling as though his thoughts were stuck up there, "He's a Muggle hater, Pureblood, Slytherin no less! He doesn't have the compassion to care for anyone but himself!"

I cringed at Harry's foul words but knew that they were not true. Draco had shown me more compassion then I thought was in a man. I shook my head at Harry's words and wiped away my cold tears.

"There's more to him than you think, Harry." I demanded in a firm voice, "He cares for me like no one else does."

Harry blinked and seemed to start calming down,

"He's not hurting you, is he?" He asked

"No, never." I answered knowing that Harry cared for me as a friend and only wanted what was best,

"Good..." Harry reached out and held my head up with his finger under my chin and stared me straight in the eyes, "As much as I hate the bastard, I can see that you care for him the same way I care for Cho. And I know that if anyone ever took her away from me...I...I don't know what I would do..." Harry drifted off for a moment. He then returned with, "...But if he hurts you, Hermione, in the slightest way, I am going to disregard everything you told me and I will give him the beating of his life."

I laughed at this, so overcome with relief that he was giving Draco a chance. Harry pulled me into a tight hug and warned in my ear, "I won't tell anyone but you better do your best not to let Ron find out...He's a bit more hot headed than I am."

I let him go and nodded, "Now go on, I thought I saw the little prick waiting for you by the stairs." Harry muttered. I rolled my eyes at Harry's reference of Draco. But then again I couldn't expect Harry to change all his views on Draco.

I was about to open the door when I turned around and asked Harry, "How did you find out?" Harry looked up at me with a grin,

"I just kept seeing you two staring at each other from across rooms. Like in the Great Hall, Dance class, Potions...you know the list goes on. You guys should really try to do something about that."

I smiled, "So you never saw us...you know...kissing or-" Harry wrinkled up his nose,

"Ugh, Hermione, no! And I'm still getting used to the fact that you guys actually look at each other. Gross, Herm!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at Harry. I opened the door a crack before I heard Harry ask,

"Does he love you?" I looked over my shoulder and thought for moment. I nodded,

"Yes." Harry smiled slightly. I felt something warm fall over me before I waved bye to Harry and walked out the door.

It was when I was walking up the stairs to my room that I felt a hand grab mine and pull me into a dark corridor,

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice murmur in my ear while gently brushing his hands against my cheek, seemingly checking for anything that Harry may have inflicted on me.

"I should be asking you the same question." I murmured surprised to see him again so soon. He shook his head and gently pulled me closer to him;

"Does he know?" Draco asked while touching my hair. I nodded. His neck stiffened when he heard my answer and I felt him about to back away. I stepped closer and looked up at him in his stormy grey eyes,

"He understands." Even in the shadows I saw the outline of a surprised look on Draco's face, "It took convincing. But Harry cares about me and trusts me."

"Maybe he's not such a pecker after all." Draco teased softly. I grinned and rolled my eyes at him. But my grin weakened when I remembered him keeping his secret from me. I began to back up when his hands held me from going.

I frowned up at him,

"Then tell me Draco. " I stood my ground waiting for him to tell me whatever it was that he was hiding.

He shook his head.

"No." he responded just as firmly. I frown turned into a glare as I slipped out of his hands and crossed my arms,

"So you are hiding something from me."

"Don't be like that, pet." He retaliated.

"But you are, right?"

"That's not fair, Herm." He grumbled,

"Answer the question, Malfoy." I watched in guilt as he flinched from my past name for him.

"Yes there is." He mumbled.

I stood there beginning to realize why he wasn't telling me,

"Right then, well once you realize that I don't need protecting, I'll listen."

I tried to make eye contact with him but he seemed to want to look anywhere than at me.

What had I expected? Draco had always been stubborn. I was about to turn around when he caught my arm and directed me back to him, he leaned down so that his lips were nearly on mine and he murmured,

"Hermione, I... This is my problem. You've already done too much for me."

I knew he was trying to give me an explanation, but for some reason right then, I didn't want to listen

"See you at Potions." I whispered. I chewed my lip before turning and heading to the common room to get my books, feeling my day slowly sliding down the drain

Hopefully Draco would realize that there is nothing that he needs to protect me from...

First of all...I AM SOOO SORRY for not posting in FOREVER. Isn't school a bitch? Alright and if anyone didn't understand it, the person who was in the library was not Harry so you guys still don't know who it is. Teehehehehehee. Anywho, im gonna hop on the next chappy right now! Please review! Lots of love! Genski


	20. Her Turn

Title: Dance Fever and Some Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Quickly, I would just like to clarify for all those who really analyze this fic**. _I am aware Padma and Parvati are not in the same common room in the book but they are in this fic._ **So stop reviewing stuff like that. This story is slightly AU-y. Also I made a lil booboo with the Cho thing. But there's no turning back now. Thanx! Oh and I wanna thank all my oh so tolerant readers! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Her Turn

"I can only imagine what cuties we'll have in all our classes!" chatted Parvati as she and Padma entered the dorm. Her twin placed a couple more books in her bag, muttering, "I hate potions with a fiery passion."

Parvati nodded and grabbed her Potions books while adding, "The man just did not get enough loving when he was a child."

"None at all." Padma sighed, "You ready, Herm?" I gave what I hopped was a legitimate smile and walked out the door doing my best to hide my frustration from the twins.

As I walked down the stairs, with the twins voices lingering vaguely in the back of my head, I began to go over Draco's weird behavior. Why did he feel the need to protect me all of the sudden? Damn...why do men always find the need to express their masculinity?

But I knew he wasn't acting like he was because he wanted to impress anyone. Truth was in his eyes—and they were incapable of lying.

"Oh no..." I heard from behind me. I turned and noticed that Padma and Parvati had stopped walking and were standing defensively.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Padma and Parvati exchanged annoyed glances and Padma stepped forward, "Hermione, we may be a little dumb"

"Hey!" cried Parvati.

"sometimes." Padma added as Parvati crossed her arms with a sour look on her face, "But we know you, Hermsie. And we know that when you make that weird biting-your-lip-scowling-mean-frustrated look that something really bad is up."

Parvati nodded and continued right when her sister stopped, "And don't try to lie, Hermione. I hear it's bad for your complexion." Padma and Parvati stood with their arms crossed with clearly no intention to move until I confessed.

"I...well...I am with someone," I barely got the words out before,

"I knew it!" Padma shrieked

"We totally knew!" Parvati cried with joy, "We are so good!"

"So tell us about this guy!" Padma begged. I shook my head with a small grin on my lips.

"Alright then, you keep your little secret man to yourself. But tell us...is he like totally sexy?" Parvati prodded.

My thoughts quickly ran through all the times Padma and Parvati woke me up at 4:35 in the morning to watch Draco drink his coffee in the Great Hall. I laughed, "I think you might find him fitting to your standards, I'm sure."

Padma and Parvati giggle and begin to lead me to Potions once again asking all sorts of seemingly meaningless questions such as, "Does he read as much as you?"

"Is he taller than you?"

"He's not Ron, is he?"

"Hermsie, you're still a virgin, right?"

Most of which I just laughed at and walked on. As we neared the Potions dungeon I heard Snape's voice ringing through the halls. Class had started... I put my finger to my lips and gestured for Padma and Parvati to stay quiet.

Sneaking into Potions had, in the past year or so, become an art to the twins and me involving stealth, precision, and agility. We stopped outside of the door and I poked my head inside to see Snape's back to the students as he wrote on the board with a squeaking piece of chalk.

I waved to the twins as we soundlessly made our way into empty seats. But a Slytherin caught sight of me slipping in and was about to call out to Snape when all the sudden he let out a yelp of pain.

Snape spun around and glared at the Slytherin boy, "What's your problem?"

Draco, who was seated right next the boy wrapped an arm around him and sneered, "You know these first years, they'll do anything to get a little attention."

The boy cowered under the eyes of Snape and nodded trying not to wince at Draco's firm grip.

I smiled to myself and opened my notebook; silently making a mental note to give Draco an extra heated…something after class.

"Now, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Snape glared at the boy, "this potion had been used for some of the more powerful wizards when they wished to obtain information from the minds of others without using any of the unforgivable curses. I warn you the heat can be become quite overwhelmingly thick in the air, making it harder to breathe. So I expect that some of the weaker students..." his eyes flashed in Harry's direction, "...may find they cannot take it and will have to leave the room. Now get your materials out and begin."

The first part of class, where we simply applied the first of the ingredients, was fairly easy. Yet as the students continued to add the multiple materials the room became increasingly hotter. By the middle of the class the class had started to narrow down as students rushed out of the classroom with beads of sweat clinging to their brows and looking an oddly pale green color.

But still I hung on stirred for five strokes, adding wolf hairs, dragon scales, and blood of a black cat.

_Let Potion sit for three minutes and 27 seconds_

I used my time to wipe my brow and look around the room. My partner had long since left the room and from the looks of it, so had many of the other students. Harry, Ron, a handful of Slytherins, and Draco were still working with surprising focus.

But it was Draco who shocked me most. It was not so much his focus that caught me off guard, but his oddly calm face as he was making it. All the others in the class seemed half frustrated or tired and about to fall over. Yet Draco looked as if he were simply making himself of cereal.

Potions was something Draco had always been gifted at, no matter how much Harry and Ron protested. There was something about the fluidness of his motions in reaching for ingredients. He never second guessed himself or flinched before adding an important material. I watched him add this and that, never losing focus, always smooth and graceful.

Not even the sweat that was dampening his hair could distract him. But then all the sudden he chanced to look up right into my eyes. He lost focus and grinned at me.

I blushed and stared back down at my potion. I looked at my watch counting down the seconds.

Five, four, three, two...

_Granger..._

My head shot up looking for who had called or rather whispered my name.

No one. I snapped back to my potion and quickly added the next ingredient. And began to

stir the potion counter clock wise.

_Granger..._

My eyes shot up and scanned the room trying to blink the sweat from my eyes. It was when I began to look back down into the swiveling mixture, that I felt something... something sifting...through my thoughts...

I dropped the spoon for the potion and grabbed my head as a throbbing pain coursed through my temples. The pain kept growing and my eyes seemed to be clouding over with darkness. I could hear faint voices in the back of my mind like, "Hermione, What are you doing?"

"Are you ok?"

But the pain soon became enough to drown out the voices as I felt my legs unable to hold my dead weight. And then I felt my back slap a cold surface and my head hit what felt like pure metal.

"Hermione!" someone cried in the darkness. But it was too late. I felt fear lap me up and drain me of energy...and then I heard it... a cold, icy, voice of death rattle,

_Hello, Miss Granger. I don't think we've met before..._

Alrighty this chappy is shorter than the rest but I trust I will be leaving you all annoyingly on the edge of your seats. But I decided I wouldn't make you guys wait too long for my next chappy. I hope you liked it. Please review and be nice! LOVE YOU ALL XOXOX!

Muse's note: Ite I'm JUST as pissed off as the rest of you…Good god of ALL the cliffhangers….I'll whack her a few times for you:P


End file.
